Once Upon a Time: Mr Hyde's Demise
by ProjectRekal
Summary: Through Van Helsing's findings Emma discovers a way that may bring Mr. Hyde down, Regina begins to realise she is nothing without the Evil Queen and Henry refuses to help Hyde bring the stories to life. Hyde steps up his bid to take Storybrooke and asks Rumpelstiltskin for aid. Henry now wakes in a Victorian London, with his parents Mr. Hyde and The Evil Queen. UPDATED 29/10
1. Chapter 1

ONCE UPON A TIME...

Emma arose to hear the sound of heated debate from down the stairs. Heaving a sigh she rolled in the bed turning to see Killian next to her. He was sound asleep and didn't appear to be waking anytime soon. She didn't want him to wake him. They had stumbled back to her parents loft after the previous night...things had gotten a bit...out of hand. Leaning across Emma placed a gentle kiss to the pirate's cheek, contenting herself to watch him sleep. His dark hair fell over his closed eyes...though as much as she wanted to lay there for hours the heated conversation from down stairs continued. Heaving a sigh Emma slowly slipped out from beneath the blankets. Grabbing a sweater that had been thrown over the end of the bed and a pair of jeans she quickly changed before tip toeing down the stairs.

Descending down the steps Emma pulled her hair back and away from her face twisting it up into a ponytail. Looking up she noted her mother, father and Henry sat in the kitchen eating a form of breakfast. David was sipping on a mug of coffee, Mary Margaret was cradling Neal attempting to soothe the child who was gurgling while Henry poked at a half full bowl of cereal. Judging by the look on Henry's face something must have happened.

David looked up and gave her a faint smile but seemed guarded. "Morning."

"Good morning," Emma smiled. Mary Margaret rocked the baby gently in her arms, back and forth. Emma turned her attention to Henry, "Everything okay here?" She had directed her question to the sulking teen but he seemed to pay no attention. Henry didn't even look up from prodding his cereal bowl. His skin was pale-his eyes distant.

"Yeah...fine," He nodded poking at the cereal again. Emma scowled and cast a glance to David who merely shrugged his shoulders.

"You sure...?" Emma probed again.

"Yes," Henry said firmly, "Why does everyone keep asking me that?" The teen rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because you don't look it," David added with raised brows. Henry now turned his eyes to his grandfather and studied him for a long moment.

"I'm going for a walk," Henry heaved sliding off his seat, grabbing his wool coat and quickly vanishing through the door of the apartment. The door shut with a heavy bang. Neal squealed as he awoke. Emma and her parents watched after him before exchanging glances with one another. Mary Margaret growled and began rocking the baby frantically again.

"Something on his mind and he better sort it out before he wakes Neal again," Mary Margaret cooed to the baby again.

"Clearly," Emma sighed, "My guess? Teenager problems."

"What problems could he possibly have that we can't help with?" David scoffed. That was a fair point, there seemed to be no problem that they couldn't fight. However. Charming and Snow hadn't been there when Emma was growing up-they had no idea just how hard it could be. Emma looked to her father and hesitated before a gentle smile crossed her lips.

"Well you know he's a young kid-he's got kid problems."

"Kid problems?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"Well...teen problems. You know you get to that point when you want to be independent...explore the world?"

"We missed out on that part," David sighed. Emma inhaled deeply. Didn't she know it.

"Henry's had his first kiss alright? He's just growing up," Emma shrugged, "It's no big deal." Mary Margaret's jaw dropped and David inhaled his coffee the wrong way.

"He what?!" Mary Margaret gaped.

"I get it now!" David choked.

"It's none of our business-" Emma began.

"Who was it?" Mary Margaret cut in quickly.

"Does it matter?" Emma cocked a brow plucking an apple from the fruit bowl, "Best leave a teenager to their angst. Trust me-I was a moody ass teenager. You guys were lucky you didn't have to deal with me. Whatever's on his mind? He'll talk about it when he's ready."

* * *

"Violet?" Henry knocked heavily on the door. No answer. "Violet? It's me? Henry? I got your text." Still no answer. Reaching out Henry tried the handle of the door and slowly pushed it open. The window across the room was ajar. Violet was not at her desk nor in her bed. She was sat in the corner of the room, under the window with her knees pulled close to her chest, her head buried in the gap between her knees and her chest. Henry swiftly shut the door behind him and rounded the bed dropping down in front of her.

"Violet?" He asked softly. There was a moment pause before she very slowly drew her head up and looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I couldn't sleep," She squeaked.

"What happened? You said something about a man?"

"He was looking for you."

"What? Who was looking for me?"

"He was already waiting when I got here-I'm sure he's been watching me-"

"Violet," Henry reached out taking hold of her arms and forcing her to look at him, "Who was here?"

"He said his name was...Van Helsing. He's looking for Hyde."

Henry drew back. Who? He had never heard of the man..except for in those monster films with Dracula. Man those movies were okay. Henry was half expecting Hugh Jackman to be skulking around. Did that mean that this Van Helsing character was from the same world that Hyde had come from? Henry focused back on Violet. "Violet, I won't ask you to come with me but I need to find him."

"How are you going to find him?" Violet squeaked.

"Dr. Jekyll-if this guy is looking for Hyde, Jekyll might know something."

...

Henry jumped down the step and hit a solid force. Stumbling back he looked up to see David standing in front of him.

"Ah Henry there you are-"

"Sorry granddad I was just heading to-"

"Look Emma mentioned this morning that you're growing up."

"...what?" Henry drew back baffled.

"She said that you were having 'teenage' issues."

"Mom said that? What issues?"

"Well I'm just here to say if you need anything-or any advice..I'm always here."

"Advice? What? You're crazy grandpa-I got to go," Henry pushed past David and quickly sprinted away he couldn't be held up any longer. Violet had opted to sit this one out and remain in her room for that day. She was shaken-as though she had seen a ghost. Even though Henry persisted that someone stay with her she refused. 'I'm alright'. The famous words. None the less Henry had to push on and find out more. Who knows maybe that guy would show up again? Henry ran down the road, past the diner and toward the river. Henry had overheard Granny mentioned that Dr. Jekyll had vanished down in that direction at first light.

...

Henry descended down the grassy bank. Pausing midstride he noted a stooped figure at the water's edge collecting water in small glass vials.

"Dr. Jekyll?" Henry called out. The stooped figure collapsed with fright into the water, flailing like a fish. Henry quickly continued his descent down the bank and ran toward the flailing man. "Dr. Jekyll-sorry I eh-" Henry reached out and grabbed hold of the man, pulling him back onto the bank.

"That's alright! My mistake," Jekyll spluttered jerking the glasses from his face and quickly swiping the water out of his eyes. Swiftly he replaced the spectacles and focused on Henry. Henry attempted to gather the spilled test tubes and equipment. Where had Jekyll get all of this?

"You-your-you are Henry aren't you?" Jekyll stammered.

"Yeah-how did you-"

"Son of the savoir, hard to mistake." Jekyll nodded gathering the equipment Henry handed to him. "Dr. Jekyll I was hoping to ask you a few questions..."

"Is that so? About what?" Jekyll ducked lower to acquire some more samples of soil and water.

"Have you ever heard of a man called...Van Helsing?" Henry asked. Jekyll stopped in his movements-froze like a statue. Had Henry said something wrong? Jekyll slowly looked over his shoulder toward Henry.

"What?"

"Van Helsing-"

"How do you know of him?"

"I think he's here in Storybrooke..."

"No," Jekyll's hands quickly gathered all his equipment and in a swift scoop, collecting it all into a leather satchel. "We shouldn't be here," Jekyll stuttered grasping Henry's shoulder and pulling him toward the bank of the river away from the shade of the forest. Henry frowned.

"What? Why?"

"If that man is here-it can mean nothing good. The best we can do is stay out of his way."

"But he's looking for me."

"He...he is hunting you?"

"Looking for," Henry corrected.

"That demon never looks Henry-he hunts. You have to get back to your mother-it's not safe for you."

"But I want to know where has he come from? Why is he here in Storybrooke?"

"He's from our land-the land of Untold Stories, much like me. I can't be sure how he came to be here but I can tell you this-"

 _Snap_.

A tree branch crunched from somewhere in the woods. Henry and Jekyll silenced themselves and turned their attention to the trees that surrounded them. They seemed to grow darker, the wind picking up a chill wind as it snaked through the tall wooden pillars. The color drained from Jekyll's cheeks and his eyes bulged in his skull.

"It's him," Jekyll hissed. "You have to go. Now. Go quickly-back to the town."

"What about you?" Henry looked back to Jekyll who was pushing his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. Henry was growing worried now-who was this man? Why was he after Henry and what on earth did he want in Storybrooke? Violet said he had wanted to help? Yet Jekyll quivered at the mention of him. Why?

"Don't worry about me. Get back to your home and make sure there's someone with you. You'll need help if he comes for you."

 _Snap_.

"How do we fight him?" Henry asked quickly-the man was only human a bullet or cut would make him bleed wouldn't it?

"He's a demon in the shadows-magic boy. Magic."

 _Snap_.

"Run!" Jekyll himself fled, taking to a sprint away from the trees back toward the town. Henry turned his eyes around the forest and noted a black figure watching him from the depth of the woods. Henry's heart dropped and raced, he felt sick. Quickly he spun and fled, scrambling up the bank of the river back toward the road. He stumbled to his knees, gashing them on the gravel as he met the road. Standing Henry pushed forward his sneakers hammering on the roads surface. Ducking low he snatched up the handle bars of his bike. Daring a last glance over his shoulder Henry saw the dark figure striding through the trees. Henry swung his leg over the bike and began to pedal. He wouldn't remain here. He had to get back to his mom's. He'd need their help.

...

"Mom's?" Henry gasped throwing the door of the apartment open. The wooden door crashed open. He heaved loudly, his heart was throbbing a mile a minute. The apartment however was empty only one woman was present within and she was not happy at his sudden entrance. Mary Margaret was sat on the sofa, Neal was sound asleep in his crib and only twisted at the sound of Henry's entrance. Mary Margaret gasped.

"Henry? What are you doing?" She hissed but then the realization donned on her face. Henry was sweat covered, filthy, knees skinned. She sat forward and a gentle frown crossed her brow. "Henry what is it?" Henry inhaled a long deep breath before allowing all to spill from his mouth.

* * *

Regina thrust the door of the diner open. She was angry, raging at the thought of someone looking for Henry-why? What could they possibly want? She had already lost Robin...Daniel. She would simply not loose anyone else. Stepping into the diner she noticed Leroy and the other dwarfs at the counter getting their daily lunch, babbling loudly. She saw Emma sat near the rear of the diner in one of the booths. Regina, held her head high and marched forward.

"What the hell if going on?" Regina demanded, "Where's Henry?"

"Regina, it's fine. Just calm down." Emma attempted to reassure her. The time for reassurance was long past.

"To hell with calming down where's my son?"

"He's my son too remember? He's at the town hall, in your office. No one can get to him in there."

"What did you even mean? Some shadowy man following him about?"

"I believe I can answer that," A meek voice squeaked. Regina looked to her left and it was only then that she noticed Dr. Jekyll sat on the other side of the booth. He was sucking strongly on the end of a straw, attempting to sup the last of the milkshake from the pit of the tall glass. The noise grinded on Regina's nerves, she was ready to slap the straw from his mouth. He looked up, pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and gave a faint uneasy smile. Good. She was seconds from slapping him.

"What? So everyone else knows about this and I'm the last person to find out?" Regina growled. Jekyll quickly returned his attentions to the straw and sucked. That noise...

Emma sighed heavily. "Regina I didn't know until Mary Margaret called me-same as you. Now do you want to hear what Dr. Jekyll has to say or not?"

Regina opened her mouth to speak, quickly rethought her words before going to speak again. She then noticed the daring glare Emma was presenting her with. Regina decided against speaking her mind. In that moment anyway. Inhaling deeply she sat down on one of the seats and calmly folded her arms across the table. She looked up to Jekyll.

"I want every detail."

"Of course-"

"Don't leave a thing out."

"Yes-yes of course."

"Then talk."

* * *

"Why didn't you say something?" David asked. Henry stared at the desk bobbing in the heavy leather chair within the mayor's office. He had always loved this chair when he was younger, before everything had become so complicated, before when nobody believed him that the stories were real. How much simpler had times been back then...what would it be like to time travel back to those days...

"I didn't really know what to say." Henry muttered.

"Okay...how about 'Violet was approached by a madman last night and he was looking for me'?" David offered. Henry was brimming-nearly on the verge of exploding. How old did David think he was? He wasn't a child anymore. Whenever anyone had a problem they would go about solving it themselves and yet when Henry decided not to burden anyone he was at fault? All he wanted to do was not make a fuss over something that may have not been a big deal. Heaving a sigh he looked at the clock in the office. David threw his arms in the air-he was done lecturing now. The man slumped down into a chair that sat in front of the desk rubbing his temples with a hand. Henry waited a long moment before slipping out of the chair and making his way across the office to the door. David looked up.

"Where are you going?"

"Can I not even go to the bathroom in peace? I don't need you to follow me," Henry growled. David withdrew and Henry quickly left the office to the bathroom. He didn't really need the bathroom but he needed breathing space a minute to clear his head. Perhaps Henry had been a little harsh now that he had time to mull things over-he knew his grandfather was right, he knew that he should have just gone to his moms for help to begin with. Instead he had allowed pride to get in his way and only cause more problems. Heaving a sigh he ran a hand through his hair and ran through his apology for his grandfather again. Reaching out he pushed the door to the office open.

"Look Grandpa I'm sorry about-" Henry began but never finished. David was lying on the floor next to the chair he had been sat on. A small trail of blood was oozing from his nose, bruising was sprouting across his cheek. Henry bolted forward. "Grandpa?"

"He won't wake," A voice sounded behind him. Henry jumped and spun turning to see the door of the office swinging closed. A dark figure stood behind the door-clad in black, with pale gold hair and a heavily scarred face. One eye blue the other an unseeing silver. He was blind in one eye.

"What have you done to him?" Henry snarled.

"A knock to the head-he's not dead," The man shrugged pushing off the wall and stepped forward. Henry felt his knees quake in the man's presence.

"Doesn't look so gentle to me," Henry hissed, "How'd you even get in here? My mom's protected this place."

"From demons, monster, witches...I know. Not me. I saw the warding symbols, powerful magic," The man looked about the office, studying the white horse on the mantle to the left. The man's attention then drew to the decor of the room, the black and white monochrome that made up the office. Henry looked around the office-what could the man see that he couldn't? Warding symbols? What did that mean? The man reached into the pocket of his leather waistcoat and produced a pocket watch, peered briefly at the time before flipping it closed and returning his one eyed gaze to Henry.

"You're Van Helsing aren't you?"

"Yes. That is my name and you are Henry Mills, son of Emma Swan, grandson to Prince Charming and Snow White. My linage pales in comparison...greatly."

"What do you want from me?" Henry demanded daring a look at his unconscious grandfather.

"I want nothing more than to talk with you," Van Helsing continued to wonder about the office, peering at the pictures within. The man paused as he rounded the desk and looked down to a picture of Regina and a much younger Henry. "This is your other mother-the Evil Queen?"

"Not anymore-she's changed."

"Believe what you will...I know evil is not easily snuffed out, however," Van Helsing set the picture back down. Did he...know Regina? "I shan't mince words further Henry. I know all about you, you're the Author and I need you to help me find Mr. Hyde."

"Why are you looking for Mr. Hyde?"

"He and I have a hefty score to settle and as I believe he is on his way to claim this town of yours which puts you and your family in peril. We both have something to gain from this venture. Are you willing to help me?"

Henry hesitated.

"Use your powers if you don't believe me. I won't hurt you, I have no quarrel with you-unless you provide reason."

Henry had a hard time believing that, he was sure he had seen the handle of a pistol beneath the cover of the man's trench coat, maybe two guns. There were no obvious signs of weapons but Henry could only imagine this man was armed. Henry almost felt inclined to take the man up on his offer...

"Yeah...I think I can help you," Henry nodded. He watched Van Helsing closely. The man made no move to smile but his eyes lit up with a spark of excitement.

* * *

 _The wood from the flaming fire crackled against the loud noise from the many men that occupied the inn drinking their fill, talking at the loudest possible volume they could without the need to shout. Some in fact did shout. How tiring. He sat motionless one leg propped up on a stool as he watched the goings on from the shadow of his wide brimmed hat. His grey eyes looked to every man, every drunk that may try to pick a fight with him because of who he was. What he was. He was a man who was more at home in the woods then in a large crowd of people, a man who preferred to remained solitary unless absolutely necessary. People tended to avoid him and he avoided them. Some thought him odd, others dangerous. Abraham Van Helsing was a solitary shadow, tucked away in the corner of the inn. Leaning forward he carefully lifted the tankard and supped on the liquid before setting it back down and reclining back in the harsh wooden bench. He had been summoned here by a man by the name of Jack Seward, the owner of that Asylum among the trees. Seward was currently having issues with an unknown person within the asylum who was threatening him. After Van Helsing was finished with that no doubt Jack would want help with his female love, Lucy Westenra. Van Helsing wasn't sure where his aid was meant to come into being-he was simply a hunter of evil, a sheriff of sorts he supposed. His eyes looked up when the door of the inn cracked open once more. A tall man stepped through the door-narrowed eyed and dark haired with a round face. The unmistakable frame of Jack. Abraham rose his hand and lifted the hat from a top his head setting it down on the table. Jack quickly swept through the inn, sweeping the rain from off the shoulders of his wax riding coat._

 _"Abraham!" He nodded falling into one of the seats. Lifting his top hat off he shook his head, the rain running down his face._

 _"For what purpose have you called me here?"_

 _"Of urgent need, my friend-I cannot remain long though, my dear Lucy has fallen ill."_

 _"To matters then?"_

 _"Ay. I've been receiving threats from a mysterious man claiming to be a Mr. Hyde."_

 _"Hyde?"_

 _"He threatens to take my asylum Abraham."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I'm not sure but his threats are getting worse."_

 _"How so?"_

 _"He's threatened my life, not only mine but that of my dear Lucy!" Jack heaved. Abraham remained somewhat unmoved by the man's plight. However Van Helsing felt the thrill of the hunt rising in the pit of his stomach. Jack could see the man's expression had remained unchanged and quickly he scrambled. He wasn't unchanged he was eager now. Mr. Hyde. It had been years since they had crossed each other's path-their last engagement ending in an all out war which left destruction and chaos._

 _"Please Abraham, I beg of you! Lend me your aid in such a matter, I would not dare ask if I was not desperate."_

 _Van Helsing looked Jack directly in the eyes. What need would he have to lie...? Breathing in deeply Van Helsing sat forward, twisted the tankard and lifted it up inhaling the scent of the ale within. He hesitated before taking a long swig of the ale and setting the tankard down again._

 _"Tell me more about this monster of yours Jack," Van Helsing nodded._

* * *

"Ow," David hissed.

"Well, sit still then," Mary Margaret scolded dabbing the rest of the dried blood away from his nose. "Always cleaning up after you."

"So tell me again what you actually saw," Regina pressed looking at Henry. Henry gave a heaving sigh and looked back up to his mother.

"He just wants my help-to stop Hyde. I think we're all in the same boat here."

"He probably just wants you to think that Henry," Mary Margaret sighed. Henry looked to the woman as she finished clearing away the remainder of the blood from her husband's face.

"Can everyone please just trust me?" Henry growled.

"Whatever you say kid-if you think this guy can help us well then I say we see what happens," Emma pushed off the counter top and nodded to Henry. The teen gave her a faint smile.

"Thanks mom."

"Ay love-enemy of my enemy is my friend and all that eh?" Killian nodded. Henry gave a relieved sigh.

"Alright then," David nodded, standing and rubbing the bridge of his bruised nose. "But I'm not happy about it."

"Just because he dented your pride?" Regina snorted, "Looks broke by the way." David instantly crossed the room to the nearest mirror and looked at his reflection. Now that Regina mentioned it...his nose did look a little bent in the wrong way. Maybe David did need to see a doctor about that.

"He dented a bit more than that," Mary Margaret smirked. David shot her a glance. Quickly the woman returned to washing the cloth beneath the running tap.

"Did this Van Helsing happen to mention anything about how to stop Hyde?" Regina looked back to Henry.

"No..." Henry muttered, "But he said he would find us when he finished his investigating."

"'Investigating'? Hopefully he'll turn up with something useful then. Then we'll know if he's really willing to help." Killian muttered.

* * *

 _Abraham stepped through the dark corridors of the asylum. It was quiet. All he could hear were the muffled mumblings of the patients from within their cells. Some would scream and then fall deathly silent before screaming once more, some would remain in total silence in the corners of the cells while others had been sedated so heavily they were only husks of the people they had once been. Others laughed manically. Van Helsing paused briefly to peer in the window of one of the cell doors. A girl was huddled near the far wall beneath the window, dressed in the clinical white gown, her hair has been hacked at by a rusty scissors, her eyes shadowed and her pale face gaunt. She giggled, her shoulders wagging at the effort of trying to hold the laughs in. What a waste of life. Why not simply put the demons out of their misery? Was there really need to have them locked away like this? What had they done anyway? Every human was a bit mad...no? He moved on, stepping back from the door and creeping along the hall-he had left Jack back in his office tightly locked within. The man would only hinder Van Helsing. So far he had combed through the entirety of the east wing of the building and found nothing-now he had moved to the west and after almost an entire two hours of searching...still nothing. Was Jack telling the truth or had his nervous consciousness gotten to him again? There was no monster here. Van Helsing had not travelled for days to be met with nothing, he had left a more important affair to be here. One of the patients crashed their fists on the door as he passed. He paid no heed. The further Van Helsing got the more he was beginning to think this was a fool's errand. Rounding the corner he noted an empty room at the end of the hallway-a set of glass doors to his left led to one of the testing labs, another set of heavy wooden doors led to, no doubt, a morgue of sorts. Every floor had one in case any patent should slip from all reason and end their own suffering. Continuing onward he heard a crash from behind. He stopped and slowly peered over his shoulder. That had come from the lab. It was after hours-no one should be in the labs. Reaching down he flipped the lip of his coat back exposing the pistol holster on his leg and the silver revolver engraved with gold. Drawing the weapon slowly from its sleep he took it into his right hand and began back the way he has come. He could hear voices now, one a low rasping breath the other a relaxed soothing tone. He quietened his steps. Perhaps Jack had not been lying after all...stepping up against the wall he gently poked his head around the corner to the doors which remained ajar. Twisting his body he positioned himself and peered through the crack. There were two men within the room. One a tall man and dark of skin dressed in the garb of an asylum guard, the other in a heavy leather trench coat, though it was shredded. The man in the trench coat was rumbling a thought to the dark skinned man._

 _"I want him gone Poole,"_

 _"Of course Warden."_

 _Warden? There was only one warden of this asylum and that was Jack Seward. Poole? In all the names that Van Helsing had seen on Jack's roster of employees...Poole was not one of them._

 _"May I remind you this task was due to be accomplished by now?"_

 _"I understand that Warden but we need a little more time-"_

 _"Forgive me-I'm sure you said 'we'?"_

 _The dark skinned man retreated a step. Van Helsing's eyes narrowed. "I meant 'I'..."_

 _"That would be more suited." The 'warden' nodded before spinning and throwing the back of his fist out hitting the man hard across the jaw sending him to his knees. Van Helsing waited...not yet. He took in the man's features; pale skinned, dark haired, a square jaw and the most intriguing eyes Van Helsing had ever seen. Black and bloodshot filled with bloodlust. This was Hyde. To anyone else it would have been terrifying. His grip instinctively tightened on the pistol in his hand. So it was true. That bastard had finally reared his head again. Perhaps Van Helsing had been right to leave his current assignment._

 _"I'm sorry," the man now on his knees said quickly._

 _"That is not good enough." Hyde hissed, "This was to be finished before that man arrived."_

 _"I will find out more about him," The dark skinned man nodded quickly._

 _"Don't waste your time, Mr. Poole. I want this sorted." There was an awkward silence from both men within the lab. Van Helsing tightened his grip on the pistol. Hyde was after him. It seemed nothing had changed._

 _"I believe I said I want this sorted..." Hyde growled. Mr. Poole quickly found his feet and fled the lab. Throwing the door open Poole stepped out into the hall-he paused. Turning his eyes about the hallway he found it empty. Poole could swear he was being watched. Turning he ran the back of his hand over his cracked lip and hurried forward to carry out the warden's request._

* * *

"Are you sure this was where he said?" Emma looked to Henry. Henry peered around the empty clearing in the woods.

"He said by the well," Henry nodded.

"Well he's late," Regina huffed looking down to the watch on her wrist. Nearly 11 o'clock. Looking up she heaved another sigh and pushed her gloved hands down into the pockets of her wool coat.

"I see you brought company," A voice sounded. Henry, Emma and Regina spun to see the shadow melting from the trees. Emma instinctively braced herself, pushing Henry behind her. Regina instantly moved on the defensive and twisted her wrists.

"You're late," She hissed.

"Correction. You were early," Van Helsing cocked a brow fully emerging from the trees and looking to the woman before glancing to his pocket watch and flipping it closed. Regina allowed her guard to drop...for now. Early?

"Did you find anything?" Henry asked jumping from behind Emma and looking to the man.

"Mr. Hyde has masterfully hidden himself away. This town is not big and there are few places for him to go and yet...he's vanished."

"That's not very helpful. You spent all day investigating just to find that out?" Regina hissed.

Van Helsing turned his eye to her. "It proves one thing."

"What's that?" Emma piped.

"That he has had help."

"Help? Who in Storybrooke would help Mr. Hyde?" Regina scowled. "I think you're lying."

"Lying? I'm a man of many trades Miss. Mills but being a liar had never been one of them."

"Prove it," Emma said.

"I'll prove it for him-" Regina said hastily taking a daring step forward and moving to grab hold of the heart with Van Helsing's chest. His blind eye looked sharply to her and quickly the woman was thrown back off her feet by an unknown force.

"Regina!"

"Mom!" Henry and Emma leapt forward as Regina hit the floor.

"What was that?" Emma demanded.

"If you wish to trust me then allow me to trust you," Van Helsing scolded, folding his arm across his chest now. Regina gritted her teeth and lifted herself from the dirt.

"Do you have magic?" Henry looked to Van Helsing.

"I never have nor ever will possess magic," Van Helsing shook his head. "However in my line of work certain precautions must be taken. Such as protection from witches."

"That was unexpected," Regina hissed dusting herself down now. They couldn't get close to Van Helsing-not even Regina could harm him. Not by magic anyway. Had Jekyll lied?

"You wish to investigate my intentions by looking and studying my heart. Do really believe that aid can't be so readily given?" Van Helsing looked to Regina now. He was irritated-his voice had raised slightly, his words sharper. Emma looked to Regina and both exchanged glances before looking back to Van Helsing.

"I guess we can go out on a limb..." Emma said slowly.

"So...you think Mr. Hyde has an accomplice?" Henry looked back to the man before them.

"Indeed he does."

"We need to find out who that is," Emma nodded.

"No. I believe I already know who it is."

"Who?" Regina growled. This would be interesting.

"I believe it is your other half Miss. Mills."

Regina was taken aback. Her other half? She didn't have one. Daniel was dead, Robin was now dead. "My other half?" Regina cocked her brow.

"Your worse half. I believe you call her The Evil Queen?" Van Helsing looked to Regina. Regina's expression dropped, her face paled. Looking to Emma and Henry she sought comfort from their expressions but she found there was none to be had. Her eyes turned back to Van Helsing. He however seemed unmoved. The night had just grown colder.


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't like it," Killian hissed. They had gathered the following day, after the meeting with Van Helsing, at Granny's. Emma and Regina had made the decision that they would listen Van Helsing for now. He seemed to know what he was talking about and it was clear he was no friend of Hyde's was a friend of theirs. What other choice did they have?

"I never said you were to agree with my ideas," Van Helsing cocked a brow at the pirate.

"You're talking bloody suicide."

"Rich from a man who defied death itself and returned to the land of the living..."

"How the bloody hell do you know about that?" Killian growled, his eyes growing dark.

"When a man rises from the dead, believe me pirate, I know about it."

"Killian," Emma muttered attempting to soothe the scorched air. The small group had already cleared Granny's the moment any of them had walked in. Grumpy had been the last to leave giving Van Helsing a heated warning to watch what he did before stalking back to the mines. It was true that Van Helsing did appear to know a lot more about them then they knew of him...Emma wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Stay out of my business." Killian growled again.

"I believe we have some more pressing matters at hand," Van Helsing muttered, "I haven't much time for you now."

The air was grey cold and quiet. Winter was descending. A chill northerly wind had descended on the town bringing with it the touch of ice and snow. Emma looked to Regina who sat in one of the booths next to Henry, David and Mary Margaret all eyeing the newest edition to their town and now Killian was sizing Van Helsing up. Emma quickly pushed herself between the pair gently pushing them back from one another.

"Okay let's just chill out," Emma looked to Killian, "We need to trust each other on this one," Emma looked to Van Helsing now. "Both of you just relax, we're not enemies here."

"Then tell him to stay out of my business," Killian growled eyeing Van Helsing.

"I can hear you Jones, your request has been noted," Van Helsing nodded. Spinning the man reached up and threw the heavy leather trench coat off his shoulders swinging it onto the back of one of the chairs in the diner. Reaching down he began to roll the sleeves of his white shirt up. Killian growled and turned slumping into a seat near the counter.

"Alright," Emma heaved a sigh. They were all content for now. "Regina, where would the Evil Queen go?"

Regina looked up and a frown coated her brow, "Where would she go? I'm not sure..."

"I'd like to know how she survived?" Mary Margaret frowned.

"I crushed her heart," Regina shook her head, "She shouldn't have survived. How can she...?"

"Because the Evil Queen is not a person you forget, she is the darkness that manifested itself within you," Van Helsing offered, "The evil that manifested because you were influenced by one thing. Magic."

"Magic?" Regina cocked a brow.

"Are you saying we won't be able to kill her?" Killian snorted.

"I think it will take a lot more than simply crushing her heart," Van Helsing nodded.

"Exorcism then?" Henry spoke up hopefully. Emma shot him a look.

"We're not exorcising Regina," Emma scowled.

"And as it stands we have Mr. Hyde to deal with too," David nodded. He now had a thick plaster on his nose after attending the hospital. Turned out his nose had been broken.

"Ay, what do we do about your friend?" Killian said looking to Van Helsing.

"He is not my friend."

"Bit of humour, mate. Lighten up."

"Unneeded. Never the less we will need to draw him out from hiding. Saying that he is strong, much stronger than any of you."

"We have magic though," Henry put in.

"Magic only makes him stronger, much like it will the Evil Queen. We cannot fight fire with fire. A fight takes two sides-the fire which begins and the water to extinguish."

"Are you saying we need water? It's not like witches melt when water is thrown on them," Killian scoffed.

"That idea is absurd," Van Helsing cocked a brow.

"How do we beat him then?" David asked loudly, demanding an answer.

"We don't. Not together."

"Divide and conquer," Mary Margaret nodded.

"Or you could simply ask me, dearies," A voice hissed. Everyone spun to see Mr. Gold stood in the doorway of Granny's. A faint smirk was creeping across his lips.

"Your assistance is not needed in this matter," Regina hissed.

"Yeah Gold," Emma nodded, "Make yourself scarce."

"Even if I'm not here to talk to any of you...?" Mr. Gold hissed, his tongue flicking. Emma eyed Gold carefully.

"Why else would you be here-"

"Miss. Swan it isn't always about you-or Regina or even Henry. It's about-"

"Me," Van Helsing spoke up. He was sat now, in one of the chairs at one of the diner tables. Emma spun and looked down to him. "You want to speak to me. Do you not?"

"Well spotted dearie. Always knew you were a bright one," Gold growled.

"You need my help," Van Helsing nodded. Gold drew back now. Emma could have laughed. Gold wanted help? Now why? What could he possibly want now?

"Perhaps we should speak in private?"

"You came to find me knowing full well my position and the company that surrounded me. You can speak now or miss your chance."

Gold shuffled a minute. He stepped further into the diner his eyes looked to everyone within. Emma, Henry, Regina, Killian, David, Mary Margaret and finally to Van Helsing. "Yes..I do require some help." Gold finally managed to spit out-though the venom that coated his words showed he was unhappy at the idea.

"Why would we help you?" Regina scowled.

"For one Miss. Mills I was not talking with you," Gold's eyes focused back to Van Helsing, "We could make a deal and that way both of us get what we want."

"Ha! How do you know what we want?" She laughed.

"I know you are after Hyde, and I also know you're after the Evil Queen and I know that without my help, you'll never find them."

"We'll find them," Emma assured.

"No. You won't," Gold snarked.

"Why?" David frowned.

"Because I'm the one who gave Storybrooke to Hyde and I know exactly where he is hiding."

"Why would you give him Storybrooke? It's not yours to give!" Regina leapt up from her seat now.

"Someone has to take charge of it-without the Evil Queen that won't be you Regina," Gold hissed.

"Gold we don't even know what Mr. Hyde is capable of!" Emma barked, "He could destroy this town."

"Perhaps," Gold nodded.

"Bloody crocodile-I should have killed you when I had the chance," Killian brooded.

" _Chances_ ," Gold corrected with a grin, "And yes you decided not too-your mistake."

"To business?" Van Helsing declared loudly silencing everyone. "Mr. Gold is it? I assume you've come here with a proposal then?"

"I have," Gold said stepping further into the diner, past Emma and toward Van Helsing. "I hear you are a man of many experiences and have fought many evil beings."

"That would be correct."

"Then we have much to discuss-but like I said, I would rather discuss these matters in _'private'_." Gold muttered eyeing the others within the diner. Emma spun and looked to Gold. No. They were otherwise engaged with their own situation. She didn't want Gold here-none of them did. Her eyes returned to Van Helsing-would he be aware of the danger Gold posed? She opened her mouth to speak.

"So be it," Van Helsing nodded with a tired wave of his hand. Gold's smirk plastered his lips. With a wave of his hand both he and Van Helsing vanished in a swirl of smoke.

* * *

They had spent hours, after Mr. Gold had disappeared with Van Helsing attempting to source a place that the Evil Queen might be. At one point Emma had suggested going to the Dragon and seeing if he could lend aid but the idea was shelved. It would take far too long. With the power the Evil Queen possessed no one dared get anyone else involved. Regina sat heavily on the bench that overlooked the docks. Why? Just when things had begun to shed a ray of light and hope on the little town it was snatched away. Every time. What had any of them done to deserve it? Regina knew well that she had done much but the others never had. Heaving a sigh she pushed her gloved hands into her pockets. It was approaching Christmas now. The air had grown chillier, the skies were growing steadily greyer and the night were closing in. Her thoughts went to her sister, Zelena and the life she now led. Happily tucked away in one of cottages on the edge of town with her little girl. Robin. Who did Regina have now? She had Henry but he was now growing to the age where he wished to have more independence, he had Violet to occupy his time. He was growing up. He never wanted to spend time with her anymore. Emma and Killian were living happily in that house of theirs, David and Mary Margaret were watching their little prince grow in that attic apartment and all the while Regina sat alone. Again. Always alone.

"A chilly night to be sat on the docks alone, no?"

"Is it?" Regina asked. "And where did you disappear off to anyway?" Her eyes turned to look at Van Helsing who was propped against a lamp post. His face was shaded by the peak of his hat, his heavy leather coat hung open, as per usual.

"A word with Mr. Gold, or should I say Rumplestiltskin. What a desperate soul he is."

"Desperate? There's nothing desperate about the-"

"Dark one. Yes. I know about all of that."

"And still you went with him?" Regina turned her eyes back to the sea before her, "I thought you were meant to be on our side."

"That is precisely where I never meant to be," Van Helsing sighed. "Choosing sides." Regina looked back, a frown coating her brow. "I don't chose sides. I never have, which is why I've worked from the shadows. I snuff out Evil but I never work for Good either."

Regina's frown deepened, "What is that supposed to mean? If you're a slayer of Evil doesn't that make you good?"

"A slayer?" Van Helsing snorted, the faintest of smiles curved the right hand side of his mouth. Regina had never seen him smile. "I'm a renegade at best. I do what I do and that is that."

"You don't pick sides..." Regina shook her head, "I'm afraid you can't do that. You are either with us or against us." She stood now and turned to face him. She studied his face, it was like stone, no lie, no truths. A mask. She knew-she had worn one long enough.

"As I'm sure you are an expert in that field?"

"Excuse me?"

"You had the Evil Queen manifesting within and yet you did good? To me that serves as neither one or the other also."

"I'm good now," Regina hissed.

"Now you have chosen a side. I commend you."

"Who the hell do you think you are. I have a mind to cut you down where you stand."

"You could try," Van Helsing looked to her from beneath the peak of his hat. "We both know how it will end."

Regina drew back and studied the man a moment longer before casting a look back to the open sea that lay ahead of her. How she loved the sea. No beginning, no end, just a vast expanse of emptiness. That was how she felt now. She could happily stride out into the waters now...

"I apologize Miss. Mills. I stepped out of line."

"Oh just...shut it," Regina hissed, "It's Regina."

"Regina then," Van Helsing nodded tipping his hat. Regina turned and looked to him. He was a strange man. Neither good nor evil, on a mission to stop Hyde, with stories no doubt that would scare even the hardest of battled men. What had he done to his face? Her eyes drifted to the sea...perhaps she would delay striding the waters yet. Turning she stepped closer to Van Helsing and studied him closer now.

"I'm still waiting to know your name?" She pushed.

His guard washed over his eye and he cast his glance down shielding his face with the peak of his hat.

"If you wish me to trust you then allow me to trust you..." Regina said slowly. Van Helsing looked up. He studied her a long moment. There was that faint smile again.

"Abraham," He nodded, "My name is Abraham Van Helsing, a pleasure to meet you Regina."

* * *

The winter sun broke the Storybrooke's horizon spilling out and over the small town which remained in a gentle slumber. The bare covering of snow had dotted the streets, laid on the grass and rooftops, forming small pools at the roadsides. David's cruiser drove slowly rolled down the street before pulling into the police station parking lot, Grumpy and Doc strolled from Granny's toward the mines for another day of mining, Aurora and Phillip were passing the streets, pram in tow. Gepetto was heading back to his home, Dr. Whale was attending the patients at the hospital. Ashley was currently teaching one of her parenting classes. Ruby was stood outside Granny's in a heavy coat putting up the first of the Christmas decorations, winding lights through the railings out front. All was clam.

Quiet. Silent.

Regina awoke. The gentle breeze was cascading through her open window, the curtains fluttered in the breeze. She gazed at the ceiling above her for a long moment. Her phone broke the silence. Rolling she reached out and plucked the mobile from the bedside table, casting a brief look to the caller ID. Henry. She swiftly answered.

"Henry are you-"

"Mom!" Henry gasped on the other end, "You've got to help me I...can't..."

"Henry? Henry? Slow down...I can't hear you."

"Please! Mom you...got...help!"

"Henry! Where are you?"

"I'm...home."

Home? Regina looked up and threw the phone down, quickly she whipped the blanket back and leapt from the bed. Marching across her bedroom she threw her bedroom doors open and stormed onto the landing. "Henry?" She called, "Henry this is not funny." There was no response. She could hear movement from the kitchen. "Henry!" She shouted again. Nothing. Growling she turned and marched down the staircase, waving her hand as she did and exchanging her night clothes for a skirt and blouse with leather boots. Striding into the kitchen she looked around-the fridge was ajar. "Henry?" She barked again. This was not amusing and she would scold the boy once she got her hands on him.

"Sorry sweetie, no Henry. Just me," A voice hissed behind her. Regina spun and came face to face with herself. The Evil Queen sneered at her. Regina felt her heart beginning to race in her chest. The Evil Queen swept toward her, the sequins on her gown glittering in the winter sunlight. "At last we meet again," The woman grinned through pearly teeth.

"Where's Henry?" Regina growled.

"Henry was never here. I wanted to play with you all myself," The Queen sneered again. Regina moved her arm ready to retaliate only to be swiftly thrown from her feet and back into the lounge. Her back cracked against the round table. Regina made to stand only to be flung again. Her body hit against one of the dresser's at the side. Glass was smashed as a vase was thrown aside, a picture clattered to the floor its frame shattering, the candelabra tipped and bounced as it collided with the wooden floor. Regina gasped feeling the sticky sensation of blood on her brow. Her vision was spinning. Managing to pull herself onto her hands she looked up to see the Evil Queen sweeping into the room. She reached out a hand brushing it over the surface of the table. Lifting her hand she studied the faint dust on the finger of her glove.

"Disgraceful," She hissed. Regina twisted her hand. The light hanging from the ceiling ripped from its hanging dropping atop the Queen. It didn't deter the woman in the slightest. Growling the Queen rounded on Regina. Stretching her hand out she slid the table aside taking two long strides before grasping Regina's throat hauling her up. The pressure made Regina's eyes burn, water was stinging them, her breath was being cut short. Scrambling she reached out to the Queen's fist now tightly about her neck attempting to loosen the fingers.

"You're so weak without me," The Queen smirked. With a thrust Regina's back met the wall, the Queen squeezing tightly again.

* * *

"Just keep your heels down," Violet laughed. Henry squirmed in the saddle. He bounced ungracefully as the horse walked in, what should have been, a circle. Gritting his teeth he attempted to remember to hold the reins correctly, push his heels down and at the same time sit straight. They made it look so easy in the films! Horses were Violet's great passion, Henry had decided to take that morning to invest some time in them. Violet was stood, dressed in her long leather boots, those tight fitting pants all horse people seemed to wear...Henry couldn't recall the name now, and a loose fitting woollen shawl. Her hair was pulled to the side and plaited. She looked amazing. Henry drew his eyes back down to the horse beneath him. A dark colored thing with a scraggy mane he had managed to borrow from the near riding school where Violet was currently dedicating her time. Violet chuckled again.

"Look up! If you keep your eyes on the floor you'll end up there!"

"Right," Henry nodded quickly turning his eyes to look up. Just by looking up he felt his back straighten, his heels push down and his body become looser.

"That's it!" Violet beamed. "You're getting it!"

Henry grinned wide and felt the horse quicken its pace to a trot. He began to bounce again. "Woah boy!" Henry said loudly.

"Just sit up," Violet chuckled.

"I'm trying!"

"Sit up!"

He bounced again and again before feeling his whole world spin. Within seconds he crashed to the floor, a cloud of dust leaping up in his wake. That hurt. They made falling off in the movies look easy too. His body was aching. Violet was at his side in seconds. She collapsed to her knees next to him, she was smiling though.

"Ow..." Henry muttered.

"I did tell you to sit up," Violet said softly, fighting the laughter.

"I think my back's broken."

"It is not," Violet laughed now, "Get up!"

Henry twisted his body and forced himself to sit up before looking to the horse he had been sitting on, grazing on a patch of grass it had found on the other side of the arena fence.

"You'll get there," Violet smiled.

"I hope so," Henry nodded. He reached into his jean pocket and pulled his phone out. Still early-in fact he had mentioned he would drop over to see his mom. Regina had seemed a bit...off the last few days. It must have been so hard for her to lose Robin now too. Life just wasn't fair. His mother didn't deserve it. Yet life could never leave her alone. "I better run," Henry looked back to Violet.

"That's okay, you did mention about your mom."

"Yeah, hope it's alright?"

"Of course! She needs you."

"I'll call you," Henry nodded.

"Make sure you soak in a bath-you'll really ache in the morning," Violet giggled again.

"Right," Henry growled. He leant forward and kissed her softly on the cheek before scrambling from the dirt and bolting toward the gate of the arena. Swinging it open he snatched his backpack off the floor and ran.

* * *

Regina was grasping at straws. She felt the tears spilling from the corner of her eyes. Her hands clawed at the Queen's and yet all the queen seemed to do was tighten her grasp. Yes of course she had thought of wading into the waters and allowing them to swallow her but those thoughts were a far away ache. She had never wanted that. Never wanted this. The Evil Queen was grinning wider and wider. The words that spilled from her lips were malicious taunts of death and meeting her lovers in the afterlife. Regina couldn't return to that place.

"Mom!" That single sound ripped her back. Twisting her body she kicked out sending the queen spiralling back across the lounge. Regina dropped to her knees gasping, spluttering attempting to suck the air, which now felt thick, back into her lungs. She coughed loudly, her windpipe felt crushed. Henry was at her side in seconds, next to her, supporting her. "Mom are you okay?" Henry breathed.

"You little brat!" The Queen snarled from the corner standing and dusting her gown off. "How dare you. I need a moment with your 'mother'."

"Stay away from her," Henry growled standing over Regina. Regina reached out and caught the end of his sleeve attempting to pull him away. She wouldn't let him stand between her and the Queen. There was no telling what she might do.

"Out of my way," The Queen hissed flicking her hand. Henry disappeared from in front of Regina was thrown across the lounge and into the main hallway. The doors slid shut on all sides of the room. Regina growled reaching out and attempting to pull herself up using the dresser.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Regina growled. Henry was hammering on the door, shouting to her. "That's my son!"

"He's not your son!" The Queen barked, "That's Swan's son-he has no connection to you at all. You're pathetic-you want it all and yet you never take it. That boy isn't yours he never will be yet you insist he is-"

"Stop it!"

"You'll never be happy-not without me."

"I don't need you to be happy," Regina snorted rubbing her bruising throat. Henry was still hammering on the door. "I can be happy-I can. I'll be much happier without you!"

"Good luck with that," The Queen sneered, cocking her hips and resting a hand on them. Regina twisted her wrist sending a fire ball barrelling toward The Queen. The scorching ball met nothing but the far wall of the lounge. Regina felt the air clear and saw the doors to the lounge slide open. Henry rushed in and toward her. Regina felt her knees quake and drop from beneath her. Regina hit the floor and felt her world beginning to fade out to black. Henry was next to her, shaking her shoulders but she couldn't make out a single word he said. Regina's world faded to black.

* * *

Emma looked down to her phone. Nearly midday. Striding through the hospital corridor Emma searched for Henry. He had sounded horrified, terrified on the phone when he had rang her to tell her everything that had happened. Emma rounded the corner her eyes falling on the small form of the teen that was slumped in a chair outside one of the hospital rooms.

"Henry?" Emma called out. The boy looked up, his eyes raw from tears, his face white and drawn. He stood quickly and rushed to her.

"I couldn't help her," Henry mumbled.

"What happened?" Emma pressed.

"It was her-she came and attacked her. The Evil Queen."

"The Queen?" Emma gaped. What had the Queen wanted to gain from this altercation? And she was alive. Van Helsing had been right...but how? Reaching out Emma patted the top of the boy's head before pulling him close and embracing him tightly. His grip was desperate. "It's alright kid," she reassured.

"She could have killed her."

"We'll figure it out," Emma nodded, "We'll find the Queen." Henry drew back now. Stepping forward Emma looked through the window into the room. Regina was laid on the bed, silent, hooked up to various machines. Her throat was highly bruised, so much so it was nearly entirely purple, a thick plaster covered the laceration on her brow. Dr. Whale was inside the room taking notes from the machines. Noticing Emma outside he quickly flipped his clipboard closed and turned removing himself from the room.

"How is she doing?" Emma asked.

"Well she has some serious bruising to her throat. In fact I think she's lucky her windpipe wasn't entirely crushed," Dr. Whale shook his head, "She was very lucky."

"She'll be okay though right?" Henry asked.

Dr. Whale looked around to the teen and nodded, "She should be fine. To be on the safe side though I'm doing to keep her in for observation overnight."

"Whatever you say, you're the doctor," Emma nodded. She turned her attention back toward Regina. The woman still hadn't moved, the machines continued to beep slowly. "She'll need someone to watch over her."

"The nurses have been informed of the situation," Dr. Whale nodded, "There's no need to worry."

"No," Emma shook her head turning and pulling the phone from the back pocket of her jeans, "If the Queen is after Regina then it's not medical help she'll need. She'll need protection-not just nurses." Looking down to the phone screen Emma began scrolling through the list of names. Reaching her required number she quickly dialled the number and put the phone to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Henry frowned.

"I'll leave you to it," Dr. Whale nodded turning and disappearing down the corridor.

"Dad?" Emma was relieved to hear her father answer the phone on the other end. "I need you to help me...I need you to find someone for me...Who? I need you to find Van Helsing."

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Regina growled at the incessant beeping of the machine. Managing to force her eyes open Regina was met with the blistering blinding whiteness of a sterile room. She hissed feeling the dryness in her throat. Water, she needed water. Twisting in the bed she reached out and noted the flowers in the vase, next to the water jug. Flowers? Who were they from? Sunflowers and all. Stretching her arm out she lifted the water jug, just. The weight quickly forced her to set it down. Regina growled in frustration. The door to her room opened. She spun and saw a pale haired man step in. The face was recognisable but the clothes weren't. It was Van Helsing yet instead of his usual attire he was dressed in dark blue jeans, heavy boots. A White T-shirt, hooded grey sweatshirt and a brown leather jacket. The scarred face beneath the sweatshirt's hood was unmistakable.

"What are you doing here?" Regina asked, "And don't tell me you're responsible for these-" she gestured to the flowers.

"Of course not," Abraham shook his head. "I doubt you world be the sunflower type-your son brought them for you."

"Henry," Regina smiled peering back to the flowers. "Is he alright?" She asked reaching out she moved to take hold of the water jug again.

"Your boy is fine," Van Helsing muttered finally shutting the door and crossing the room moving to take hold of the water jug.

"I can manage," Regina scolded setting her hand on the jug first.

"At least try not be so proud," he growled. He snatched the jug up and looked down to her. Regina heaved a sigh and sat back. Van Helsing lifted the glass and poured the water for her. The sound of the trickling water filled the silence.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"Emma came to me, asked me to watch over you."

"I don't need a protector."

"On a normal day, perhaps. Tonight I'm afraid you do." Regina seethed. She looked to the man before her before taking the glass he was holding out to her.

"Thank you...I guess."

"You do know how to make one feel appreciated." The man snorted setting the jug down and crossing back toward the window, falling into the chair in front of it. His single eyed gaze now looked out the faintly open window. Regina followed his gaze and saw the snow descending through the black night sky. Turning her eyes back in front of her she looked down to the glass of water, gingerly bringing it to her lips and slowly taking a sip of the water. At first it was burning her throat but as the liquid ran down her throat it began to soothe and offer relief. Quickly Regina took a second long gulp. The second time the pain in her throat was a good degree higher-for now she decided she may leave drinking any more. Setting the glass aside she finally sat back, bringing a hand up and rubbing the delicate flesh of her throat. How awful must it have looked?

"You'd best get to sleep, you've been through much."

Regina cast a glance to Van Helsing. His jaw rested atop his fist, his gaze still on the world outside. She studied him for a long moment. "What happened to the Queen?"

"She vanished."

"Vanished."

"Yes."

"How do you know?"

"I was there."

"You- _YOU_ were there?"

"I heard a commotion while I was passing."

Regina paused a moment and narrowed her eyes. He was 'passing'? Why passing her home? "Have you found anything more on Mr. Hyde?"

Van Helsing shut his eye firmly and inhaled deeply. "Not as of yet, I have searched the majority of the day with no result. I'll resume my searching in the morning, I believe your sister will be coming to take over my watch then."

"Zelena? What about Robin?"

"I'm not currently aware of the arrangement concerning the child. Please Miss. Mills, get some rest."

Regina slumped back in her bed and cast a glance to the monitors. They continued to beep and as far as she was aware they meant nothing and she couldn't understand a single number nor flashing light. Van Helsing was like a silent statue in the corner of the room, he hardly moved and wouldn't speak unless spoken too.

"I told you already..." Regina hissed. "It's Regina." She didn't feel awkward in his presence, in fact if anything she felt relaxed. She peered once more at the man-there was that faint smile on his face. Was he sleeping? His eyes were shut now. Allowing herself to shut her eyes too, Regina attempted to pull in a deep breath. It stung. Her throat was restricting the flow of air. She attempted to focus solely on her breathing taking small measured breaths. Then somehow she managed to lose herself and drift away to sleep.

* * *

 _Abraham stepped through the smoke filled alley, the snow drifted senselessly from the inky night sky above. The revolver was held firm in his gloved right hand, held close to his side. Blood leaked from his brow and down across the bridge of his nose, from the slit in his brow at the hair line. His pale hair was damp now, snow was gathering on his the shoulders of his heavy leather coat. He could hear him-hear him somewhere in the dark. A cat screamed in a neighbouring alley. Abraham dared a look left to see a fat lump of a man laid in a heap abandoned in the alley, a liquor bottle in his grasp. Abraham stepped forward, he could feel the cold breath down the back of his neck, the icy glare of bloodshot eyes. The soles of his boots crunched over the ice snow dusted dirt. There. Behind him. Footsteps. Abraham gentled pulled the hammer of the pistol down, it clicked into place. A heaving whistle of the wind echoed through the alley, Abraham stopped. Swiftly he spun lifting the revolver and holding it firm before him._

 _"Who's hunting whom?" He breathed narrowing his eyes, straining to see through the smoke that drifted across the alley. Drawing back a step he didn't dare turn his back now. The culprit was there, through the shadows, hiding. Stalking. Abraham always did the hunting, he was never the hunted he simply didn't allow himself to be anymore. Stepping back until he saw the brick wall bend, he quickly spun, bringing the weapon up he held it near his jaw. Pinning his back to the wall he waited. There. Footsteps. Abraham pulled in a quiet breath and waited. The steps were close now, shoes crunching through the snow. Recalling the paces it took to stride the alley Abraham counted. Three. Two. One. A person appeared. Reaching out Abraham lunged, grabbing hold of the person, twisting them and slamming them against the wall the pistol at their throat. Hyde's dog stood before him. Poole's terrified face gazed at him, bruised and bloodied._

 _"Get your hands off me!" The man barked loudly._

 _"Silence," Abraham snarled shaking the man roughly, pulling the man away from the wall and bashing him against the stone again. "He sent you? Where is he? I don't have time for you." Poole snarled, baring his teeth and lunged forward with his jaw snapping. That was the sign of a desperate cornered dog. Abraham leapt back lowering his revolver before crashing it harshly against Poole's jaw sending the man spiralling back._

* * *

"Poor Regina," Mary Margaret shook her head.

"Yeah, that's got to be rough," David nodded in agreement.

"So what happened after?" Emma looked across to Van Helsing who was leant against the sink, his arms folded across his chest.

"Loving the new look by the way mate," Killian chimed from his seat at the counter. Van Helsing's eye snapped up looking to the pirate before looking back to Emma. There was something incredibly eerie about his silver blind eye. It looked but didn't see. Stared right through a person.

"The queen was only after Regina, she wanted nothing to do with Henry nor I. She clearly has a score to settle with herself. She isn't after anyone else. Hence she left."

"The Evil Queen is out to harm everyone," David corrected.

"Clearly not," Van Helsing sighed.

"Well that doesn't make bloody sense," Killian scoffed.

"She wasn't about to waste her energy with me-I think her powers may be quiet limited."

"How so?" Emma scowled.

"When I faced her, she didn't have much want to use her magic and she couldn't face me physically. Why would she have cause not to use her magic when she is so powerful?"

"He's right the Queen would always use her magic," Mary Margaret nodded.

"It was either that or she has been made aware that her magic would not cause me harm," Abraham nodded.

"Why doesn't magic effect you exactly?" Killian frowned, "Share your secret with us then, maybe we can all have a shot at the Queen."

"Calm yourself pirate. I cannot be harmed because of a deal I made."

"You son of a bitch, you made a deal with that bloody crocodile didn't you!" Killian leapt out of his seat.

"Take you seat," Van Helsing scolded, "Do I appear foolish enough to do such a thing? I would never deal in magic. It has cost me enough. Allow me to rephrase myself, magic cannot harm me because of an oath I uphold."

"Oaths and deals are all the same," Killian snarled.

"Killian," Emma soothed, reaching out a hand and putting it on the pirates chest pushing him back away from an unmoved Van Helsing. Did the man ever get nervous? Worried? Even amidst all these strangers he remained like a serene statue.

"What 'oath' exactly?" David frowned.

"An oath I swore to the Apprentice," Van Helsing said quietly. Emma studied him a moment longer before recognizing that wall...that armor. She, up until very recently, had worn the exact same and now she realized that so did Van Helsing. The next question that sprung to mind was why?

"The Apprentice?" Henry piped.

"And in turn swearing to him, I've sworn to the Author," Van Helsing's eye drifted and looked across to Henry now. "The Author, no matter who they are."

Emma looked to Henry now. What did Van Helsing mean? What had he sworn? The Apprentice was dead now? He did realize that? Then it clicked in her mind...that was why Van Helsing had looked for Henry first.

* * *

 _Leaning back against the table Abraham eyed the man before him. Poole was bound tightly to the wooden chair in the centre of the room._

 _"You're a fool," Poole laughed._

 _"Am I?"_

 _"The warden could easily dispose of me, this is no way to draw him out."_

 _"I am in no hurry to find the Warden as of yet Mr. Poole. I will be taking my chance to thank you for the greeting you presented me with earlier," Abraham muttered unfolding his arms and gesturing to the slit in his brow. "I like to think myself to be a fair man and, correct me if I am wrong, believe it only fair to return your 'greeting'." The man reached to his belt and pulled a long serrated knife from a small leather sheath. The grin on Poole's face dropped away._

 _"The Great Van Helsing harming an unarmed bound man?" Poole sneered. His attempt to dent the hunters pride went thoroughly unheeded. Van Helsing stepped forward and cast his eyes to the knife in his hand._

 _"Slurs and desperate words...I treat my enemies only how they would treat me. Does that make me any less great?" Van Helsing took another step forward, reaching out he lent on the arm of the chair. Poole's lips twisted as if seeking more words to save himself. None came. "Now Mr. Poole, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Abraham Van Helsing and although I am no tutor I am willing to teach you something here today. Leave the hunting to the hunters and Mr. Poole a scent is not easily forgotten if the prey survives." Van Helsing stood tall now and twisted the knife ripping it across flesh. Blood spattered the sleeve of his white shirt. Poole's screams echoed through the dark alley ways of the city long into the night._

* * *

"You have history with the warden," Henry muttered. Everyone had dispersed now. David had gone to the station to occupy himself in the search for Hyde, Henry was sure the dwarves were helping, Emma and Killian had vanished down toward the docks to allow the pirate to calm himself and Mary Margaret had dropped both Henry and Van Helsing at the hospital before making for grannies to pick up Neal. Zelena had left the hospital to return to Robin.

"Much..." Van Helsing sighed. The man stood near the room window peering out on the dismal winter day. Snow was drifting through the skies again. It had usually always made Henry so happy to see the sight. Snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels, warm nights by open fires, the smell of pine in the living room. There was none of that now. Henry sat on Regina's bedside. The woman had seemingly found some form of sleep.

"Well seeing as you have an oath to me why don't you tell me what happened?" Henry pried. He wouldn't lie he was curious, curious about Hyde, curious about Van Helsing himself.

"It's a dark tale, perhaps not for children-"

"I'm not a kid!" Henry quickly retaliated, silencing himself swiftly and casting a glance to his mother. She hadn't woken. Van Helsing peered over his shoulder sharply eyeing the boy a long moment before returning his eyes out the window.

"I was not always a hunter..."

Henry glanced up-so the man was going to speak.

"I was once a scientist."

"Woah, one badass looking scientist," Henry grinned.

"I did not always look like this either," Van Helsing turned showing his heavily scarred face. "But that is another tale entirely. I worked closely with Dr. Jekyll, we were performing numerous experiments on the human psyche. We were trying to establish connections between body and spirit, how the mind worked when one became angered, why we became angry and how to quell it. Unlike Dr. Frankenstein who studied the decay of the living and anatomy."

"You mean Dr. Whale?"

"As you know him...I knew him as Victor. Coincidently we met this morning-the man has not changed much. Still pig headed and lustful."

"So these experiments...what happened with them?"

"After much investigating Jekyll and I, mostly Jekyll, managed to concoct a serum that would draw out a person's evil self. Using this serum we could conduct more tests...however we now needed a test subject. As you will imagine we were hard pressed to find one. I volunteered many times but alas the serum seemed to have no effect...therefore we deemed it a failure. Dr. Jekyll refused to give in and volunteered himself. That's when everything changed. Jekyll became a monster, a creature I dubbed; Hyde. He was uncontrollable, he broke away from the lab and took to the streets."

"And then...?"

"Hyde committed thirteen heinous murders in a single night, I abandoned the research to find him. I never did find him. Jekyll and Hyde vanished until one day a close friend, Jack Seward, told me he had a man at his asylum working as groundsman by the name of Henry Jekyll. Jack kept me posted on Jekyll's doings when he could provide the time."

"So how did Hyde come back?"

"I believe I can answer that," A voice spoke. Van Helsing and Henry turned to see Henry Jekyll stood in the doorway, he pushed the bridge of his glasses up, his hands trembling. "Hello Abraham," Jekyll squeaked. Van Helsing said not a word, his eye narrowed.


	3. Chapter 3

Henry had quickly ushered Jekyll back outside the hospital room-it looked like there was about to be a brawl and he didn't want them waking his mother. Once he had managed to push Jekyll back outside the room Van Helsing was swift to follow.

"What have you done Henry?" Van Helsing snarled emerging from the room.

"Hold on now Abraham-I-I I, let me explain-please," Jekyll stuttered stumbling back quickly. Van Helsing was descending on the man, fury in his eye, fists clenched and body rigid. Jekyll was quickly shrinking beneath his shadow stumbling past nurses and patients attempting to flee the man. They were drawing the gaze of many of the hospital occupants. Henry quickly shut the door of Regina's room behind him.

"Guys, can we all just chill out?" Henry quickly leapt between the two men.

"Stay out of this boy," Van Helsing snarled toward Henry. Henry instantly leapt back from the man. Jekyll scrambled back.

"Abraham please!" Jekyll squealed scuttling behind the nurses desk putting it between himself and Van Helsing.

"Look what you have done! I told you-warned you about the repercussions of this! You have ruined not only your own life but the lives of those all around you!"

"Guys!" Henry snapped.

"Listen to the boy Abraham-"

"Don't dare call me that. Don't dare!"

"Can we please stop this, gentlemen," The voice of Dr Whale sounded. The man strode forward, white coat flapping behind him. Van Helsing and Jekyll spun to face him.

"Victor?" Jekyll gasped.

"Henry? Abraham?" Whale cocked a brow, There was a long moments silence. "I won't lie this reunion could have been less awkward..."

"You're telling me," Henry heaved a sigh. "Whatever grudge you three have can't you sort it out and please finish explaining to me how exactly Hyde came back." All three men turned to look at the teen who heaved another sigh. Van Helsing eyed Jekyll closely, Jekyll glanced briefly toward Whale who clearly appeared to have made a mistake with his arrival and was currently regretting it.

"We don't have time for this," Henry urged again. "The Queen could be anywhere, we have no idea where and we need to trust each other rather than fighting like we're in grade school!"

"He does have a point..." Whale muttered slowly.

...

The four sat now, at a small table tucked away in an empty corner of the hospital cafeteria. Van Helsing was stood, once again gazing out a window, if he were a dog his hackles would have been standing on end. Whale was guzzling a cup of coffee while Jekyll sat hands twisted together tapping his thumbs against each other.

"Alright then let's hear it," Henry nodded to Jekyll.

Jekyll shifted uncomfortably, pushed his glasses to the top of his nose, eyed Van Helsing, then Whale before looking back to Henry. "Yes...eh..well. Where to begin?"

"Anywhere," Henry heaved.

"Right then...yes...well when I was eleven-"

Van Helsing spun now and slammed a hand down on the table. Jekyll leapt out of his seat and quickly tumbled back over the object. Both man and chair crashing to the floor. Whale merely shut his eyes and sighed rubbing his brow. Henry wouldn't lie he had jumped too.

"Get on with it!" Van Helsing snapped. Jekyll quickly found his feet, like a frightened rabbit about to take flight. He stared at the hunter before spinning lifting his seat and nodding.

"We were conducting experiments on the human psyche. It began to take the form of success...or so I thought. It came to testing the serum and Abraha-I mean Van Helsing opted to volunteer. The tests proved futile. I refused to give in. I continued on late into the night perfecting the serum and while Abraham slept...I tested the serum on myself and...as you can imagine it proved to work...though not how I intended."

"You became a monster Henry," Van Helsing spat turning and looking out the window again.

"I am sorry Abraham! I never intended to hurt Elea-"

"Do not. Henry, do not." Van Helsing hissed.

Jekyll cast his eyes down and withdrew a pace. Henry looked between them.

"What...?" He pried. Whale too was avoiding eye contact with any.

"The murders that took place...by Hyde," Jekyll began, casting a brief glance to Van Helsing before continuing hesitantly. "There was thirteen-seven women, five men and...one child." Henry swallowed, cast his eyes to Van Helsing. "The child's name was Eleanor Van Helsing."

Henry's heart plummeted. Eleanor Van Helsing? That would mean Van Helsing had a daughter...Hyde was a monster.

"I recall reading that on October 31st," Whale nodded before sipping his coffee once more.

"I was so worried, so terrified of what I had done. When I awoke I had returned to the lab to find my clothes blood covered and torn, my fists bruised and my face cut. I knew I had done wrong and when I didn't find Van Helsing at the lab I worried that he may have done the same-"

"I was busy watching my daughter being buried-thanks to you my legal status turned to criminal and all I could do was watch. I never got to say goodbye to her-you took that away from me," Van Helsing snapped turning away again. Henry cast his eyes toward him-why did the serum not work on him? Did Van Helsing not have a bad side? Or rather...was it did he not have a good side?

"I fled. What else was there for me to do? I fled in the hopes I would never be turned into that monster again. I avoided them...for a time. However it didn't take long for the police to find me. They arrested me instantly and I discovered they had placed a bounty on Van Helsing. Once arrested I was assessed by two people-one a doctor and the other an inspector. Inspector Abberline didn't believe my story for a moment and quickly cast me to the doctor who deemed my mental state a 'disgrace'. They admitted me to a hospital."

"Let's be honest here Henry-it was an asylum," Whale snorted.

"I didn't belong there. As it so happened the warden, Jack-"

"Jack Seward right?" Henry cocked a brow.

Jekyll hesitated, "How did you...?"

"Mr. Seward was a close friend of Van Helsing's," Henry nodded.

Jekyll peered toward the man at the window who had grown still, the only sign he was real was the slow lift of his shoulders as he breathed. "Jack knew I wasn't ill and gave me the job of Groundsman."

"Tell me what happened after all this," Van Helsing turned now. "How did Hyde come back?"

"I was watched by an orderly named Poole, he kept an eye and would report by doings to Mr. Seward. I believe he knew all about my story-most did and most would avoid me. Even the patients within were frightened. Yet Poole was intrigued. It was one day, as I attended the grounds, that Poole came to me explaining the warden's need to see me. I thought it an assessment I was wrong. Poole had returned to the laboratory where Van Helsing and I had conducted our research and managed to obtain remnants of the serum we had made. He claimed Mr. Seward wished to see its effects in person and forced it on me. The rest I believe is clear."

* * *

 _Wheeling around he felt the heavy knuckles crack against his jaw. He was sent crashing to the floor._

 _"Why do you insist on getting up?" The voice jeered. Abraham looked over his shoulder to the tall form of Hyde striding forward. Abraham moved quickly. Managing to regain himself he scrambled to his feet, kicking out at the man. Hyde stumbled back knocking against a table. Abraham balled his fist brandishing the brass knuckles. He smashed them down against Hyde's jaw, once, twice and a third time. Hyde snarled, the blood drooling down his pale chin. Abraham felt the man's foot meet his knee, it crunched badly. Grasping the collar of Abraham's waistcoat Hyde lifted him easily before throwing him across the room. Slamming against the wall Abraham collapsed down. His world was darkening, spots were dotting his vision. Shaking his head Abraham looked up to see Hyde fast approaching. The warden's hand clamped down on Abraham's neck crushing it inward. Gasping he could feel the air instantly denied to his lungs. "I will break you, if it's the last thing I do," Hyde finished. "I must admit you outlasted my expectations, die with the reassurance of that if nothing else," Hyde grinned through blood coated teeth. Abraham, felt his the dire need for air. He wouldn't die now, not like this, not in this run down back house. Drawing strength he kicked out, followed swiftly by throwing his fist against Hyde's ribs. There was a crack. Hyde's grip loosened giving Abraham a single chance. He took it. He kicked again, Hyde's grip relinquished entirely. Abraham dropped to the floor, heaving a hefty cough before sucking in another deep breath. Shrugging off the heavy leather coat Abraham reached to his belt and drew the revolver from the holster on his leg. Raising it high he took aim. Hyde was on him in seconds again. Abraham squeezed the trigger allowing a bullet to spring from the end of the barrel. The bullet plunged into Hyde's abdomen, the man snarled like a wounded dog before lunging forward. The revolver was tossed from Abraham's grip, it skittered across the wooden boards beneath a dresser. Abraham threw his fist out again, the brass knuckles snapped against Hyde's shoulder with a satisfying crunch. Hyde hissed. The man lunged again. Hyde grasped the front of Abraham's shirt drawing him closer. Hyde's eyes drifted down to the bleeding wound in his abdomen, his white shirt staining crimson._

 _"Such a keen eye you have," Hyde hissed. "I think we should remove threat of this incident ever reoccurring."_

 _Abraham struggled against Hyde's grip. Hyde's left hand came up to brush Abraham's jaw, brushing his thumb against the flesh below Abraham's left eye. "You do not frighten me, Hyde."_

 _"I beg to differ, Abraham," Hyde snarled. "Your words may be strong but I can hear your heart and it, Van Helsing, it is frightened." Abraham threw a fist out again, Hyde's hand rose to combat it-halting it instantly. Abraham felt his arm twisted, his knuckles crushed beneath the pressure of Hyde's grip. The cry of pain that escaped him could not have been held in any longer. Hyde let out a wicked chuckle before shaking his head._

 _"I do hope we meet again, sir," Hyde nodded. "Please accept this parting gift and come find me when you find a bit more strength." With that Hyde produced Abraham's knife in his hand, twisting it between his fingers placing the edge to Abraham's brow. The knife sliced through flesh._

* * *

Emma linked her arm through Killian's, a smile crossing her lips. They strolled the boardwalk, through the snow. The sun was drifting down now, resting into its slumber making way for the moon to rise.

"I love this," Emma murmured burying her head on Killian's shoulder.

"What's that?" Killian cocked a brow pulling back and looking down to her. Emma rested a moment, feeling the warmth from the leather jacket that covered his body, inhaling the smell of him. What would life had been life if he had never come back to her? The thought alone was a distant one for now...but then her mind would return to Hyde and the Queen. They were lurking within Storybrooke and that was enough to make anyone on edge. There had been not a word, no single sign from either. The Queen had made an attack on Regina but no further word, no further sign of either. If Emma didn't know any better she would have said they were no longer here. Why were they not making a move? Why were they not attacking? It had been three days since Regina's attack.

"Just you and me," Emma cast a look to Killian attempting to draw her thoughts back to the present. He smiled.

"Ay, love. Someday I will take to the seas again, then it will be just you, me and the world at our feet."

Emma stopped and pulled back looking up to him. "Really?"

"Why not? Let's face it I am, after all, a pirate. I need the sea, can't quite live without it," Killian shrugged.

"The sea? Can't quite see me out there," Emma shook her head.

"Then we have problems love," Killian's smile fell. Emma felt her heart drop. "I'm joking, by the way."

"Dick," Emma hissed pulling away and punching his arm. Killian laughed. Emma turned and stepped away.

"Don't be like that," Killian called after her. Emma cast a glance over her shoulder and snuffed her nose. She quickly felt Killian's arms around her waist pulling her back toward him. She squealed and attempted to pull away but his grasp was tight, reassuring. He swung her around, Emma giggled as he finally set her down. Casting her eyes up she looked up to him, his dark eyes were shadowed by his tousled hair. Reaching up she brushed it back from his brow. Slowly she allowed herself to lean closer until finally she placed a kiss on his lips. She allowed herself to be swept away, his arms were tight around her body. She adored his touch, she adored him being close to her. Emma finally drew back away and smiled lightly.

"Come on," She nodded gesturing back toward the town, "Let's go find Henry and get home."

"Lead the way," Killian nodded. Lacing her hand in his Emma trailed him behind her. At least for this night she would try and forget the thoughts that plagued her mind.

* * *

 _Knock, knock._

Regina cast a glance over her shoulder. The door to the room popped open allowing Whale to step in. Heaving Regina quickly returned to flattening the turtleneck against her throat. The bruising still remained so her only option was to cover it. If she was to return to the public she had to prove that she was still strong.

"I'm not staying in here any longer Whale," Regina hissed.

"And I won't keep you here any longer, you're free to go Regina," Whale nodded flipping through the notes. "Just do us all a favour and stay out of trouble?"

"Don't pretend you're concerned," Regina scoffed turning and rising off the bed. Standing tall, proud, Regina pulled her hair from beneath her collar allowing it to drape around her shoulders. She wanted to return home and swiftly have a long hot bath. That would heal her thoroughly. That was all she wanted now. To return home...home...that's where it had all happened. That's where the Queen had come looking for her. Would the Queen still be searching for her? Of course. Regina knew the Queen and how obsessive she was-she wouldn't stop.

"Regina?" Whale shattered her thoughts. "Regina?"

Regina turned to him, "Sorry," She muttered.

Whale looked bewildered before nodding, "That's...alright. As I said, just take it easy and if you need anything, come straight back. Okay?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond but the door to her room was pushed open. Zelena strode in, Robin in her arms.

"Are we ready?" Zelena smiled. Regina responded with another quick nod, casting a last look to Whale before lifting her coat and slinging it over her arm and finally leaving the room hospital room behind. With every step she took away she felt better.

* * *

Henry drew another book out from the shelf and cast his eyes down to the dusty cover. He studied the old leather and its binding, pages were peeking out at odd angles from being torn and slipped back in, the pages were dry to the touch, cracking and dust covered. It was the faded decayed writing on the cover that Henry focused on now. 'The Tales of the Great Van Helsing'. Henry turned and crossed the library before taking a seat at one of the old tables. Nobody seemed to ever come in here anymore. He glanced down and checked his watch. Henry knew it would be at least another hour before Regina was home, he was taking the time now to read more into what had happened to Van Helsing. After the talk in the hospital the man had vanished and hadn't been seen in a number of days. Whale was still at the hospital and tended to avoid Henry whenever he saw him, Jekyll too had disappeared. Hanging his head in shame no doubt. Inhaling deeply Henry looked down to the book once more and flipped the cover open, the first page was stained, cracked and curved at the edges. It smelt of dust and age. Henry flipped another page over, it slipped out of the binding and slithered to the floor. Cursing Henry ducked down in his seat and snapped the page off the floor. Quickly he looked over the page...Henry paused. Casting a look back down to the page Henry studied it. There was no writing on the page, none what so ever just a simple sketch. Was this even part of the book? Or had someone hidden it away between the leather. The sketch was of a woman in an elaborate Victorian gown, almost Gothic in appearance. The woman was young, her hair was spread on her shoulders in wave like curls. She was beautiful. Henry lifted the picture closer, there was writing on the page. Small, almost as if written in pencil, and barely visible. Henry strained his eyes to make out the scrawl. The woman's eyes in the picture seemed to follow him as he leant in closer. L...Lu...Lucy. Lucy! Henry sat back now and looked at the picture again-now it caught his attention. The cross that hung around the woman's neck. Henry had seen it before-on Van Helsing. So this woman was connected to him. Henry swiftly slipped the sketch between the pages before flicking through the book. He paused on a page and cast his eyes over the writing and began to read...

* * *

 _Standing in isolation, the shadowed man watching in utter despair at the scene unfurling before him. The sight of a white casket slowly lowering into the ground would have broke the hearts of many, men and women alike. The death of a child was never easy-they were intended to outlast you, to bury their parents. The parents were never supposed to bury their child. Alas now he stood. Alone. The rain poured down off the peak of his wide brimmed hat, the chill and wet soaking through his suit jacket and through his shirt to his flesh. He could feel the goose bumps running down his arms. His eyes noted the police that stood at the entrance of the graveyard and four graves away from the current open hole in the ground, that had now become filled. The funeral itself was small. A grieving mother and her parents and few others. The mother howled in grief, if it were not for her father holding her up the woman would be firmly on her knees in a sodden heap. Abraham could hardly bring himself to move. He had not a chance to say goodbye-to his darling daughter. His little girl. How full of life she had once been, so bright and happy. A bundle of joy from the moment she entered the world-now lay silent, cold and still. That man...that monster had done this. Abraham felt his fist ball, his knuckles whitened. He would find that demon-find that monster and cut its throat-pull its heart from its body with his bare hands if he needed. It was no good to remain here now, the police, should they see him, would slap him in chains and never let him walk the streets again. He could not say goodbye to his darling girl-he would not say goodbye to his wife. She would slip away, slowly, as the years rolled on she would slowly fade away and slip from the world too...even if her body indeed remained. Though Abraham would not say goodbye-he would always honour the promise he had made to dear Lucy and remain her husband. Spinning the shadowed man turned away now, turned from it all. Turned on what he had known, what he had loved. He would cast it all aside. As a wanted man he would certainly fulfil everyone's expectations and live up to his new granted title. Reaching up Van Helsing pulled the collar of his suit jacket away from his shoulders and allowed the material to slip from his body and crumple to the floor, moving his hand he pulled the tie loose, drawing the knot down he allowed that too to fall to the floor. That would be all he would leave behind._

Henry sat back now. Lucy. That must have been Van Helsing's wife. He heard a heavy bang. Was that the front doors of the library? Henry paused and cast a look over his shoulder. There was nobody else within the building when he had arrived. Henry spun and flicked through the pages again, skipping forward, through the story. The story already told. He landed on a further chapter.

 _Leather and metal clattered against oak. Van Helsing collapsed against the bed, blood dropped onto the sheets staining them crimson. His energy now spent, his body exhausted. After years of searching he had found Mr. Hyde. He had finally laid his eyes on his daughter's murderer. Van Helsing felt his stomach lurch. Heaving he felt the bile burn his throat before exploding onto the bed mingling with the blood already present. He tried, tried to pull his eye open and although sure it was indeed open he saw nothing. His world remained black. Cursing he pulled at the leather waistcoat quickly unfastening the buckles and managing to sling it off one of his shoulders. He paused as more blood dripped onto the sheets. Van Helsing attempted to pull himself up using the bed but the sheets merely slipped from beneath him, crinkling down to the floor. Van Helsing fell with it. He hit the floor and felt his stomach lurching again. The flesh on his face was burning hot, the feeling of the blood trickling down his nose was almost cooling in comparison. Hyde had done this to him, after all these years the man was still wounding him._

* * *

 _Bang._

Henry jumped and wheeled around searching the aisles. Still no one.

* * *

 _His body began to feel life within it once again, though his limbs felt like lead. The hunter could not even bring himself to attempt to move his body. That was when he heard noises. They were coming from the next room. Van Helsing managed to force his eyes open. He was laid in his, or rather rented bed, though there was no blood nor bile in sight-though the smell lingered. He was clean, the blood gone, his shirt, waistcoat thrown over the end of the bed, along with his hat. His face however was bandaged heavily, various cuts on his body cleaned and sown closed. Van Helsing managed to lift his body upward and heave himself to sit up. His body ached. His head was throbbing. He searched the room. Where was his revolver? There-in the corner his holster rested on the back of the chair at the desk. Van Helsing heard more movement from the next room. He lunged himself forward, ignoring every ache and whine his muscles made at him. Crossing the room Van Helsing snatched the gun from the holster and spun to see a woman stood before him, her midnight hair was pulled back away from her face with a small band of cloth, her eyes a bright emerald, her skin dark. She wore a loose fitting blouse that fell off her shoulders and a flowing long violet skirt. A gypsy by the looks of things. She held a cloth in her blood coated hands, her expression was shocked. Van Helsing hesitated and allowed the revolver to dip in height._

 _"You are awake?" The woman gasped._

 _"Who are you?" Van Helsing demanded._

 _"You must rest," The woman threw the cloth aside and crossed the room, gesturing to the bed, throwing back the bed sheets. Van Helsing rose the revolver to full height._

 _"Who are you?" He growled, to intimidate he pulled the hammer of the pistol down._

 _The woman paused in her movements and eyed the gun carefully before standing straight and raising her hands, a show of surrender. "My name is Esmeralda, please you have to rest."_

* * *

 _Clap._

Henry leapt in his seat and spun to see a book had toppled from one of the shelves. It smacked the floor loudly, spitting dust up in its wake. Henry's eyes darted around the library again, it was an eerie place-perhaps it was that or what he was reading was heavily influencing his current state of mind. It was so empty, so lifeless...and yet thousands of stories lived within. He began to feel watched. Surely not...there was no one here. Pushing back his chair Henry crossed the aisles and ducked low to pick up the fallen book. Casting a brief look to the cover he noticed it was near identical to Once Upon A Time. A heavy frayed leather cover, dark moss green in colour, sown binding and curled pages...however there was no title engraved in the cover of the leather. Henry slowly lifted the front cover and peered at the pages within, there was nothing but blank emptiness. The stained pages were curling at the edges, dust spilled out from between its pages. Henry scowled.

"Blank?" He cocked a brow. Was this just an empty book waiting to be filled? It was his job to fill it...with what stories...? Spinning Henry looked down to the book and flipped it closed. He went to set it down on the table only to see words burning into the leather, great silver scrawls. The words; Forgotten Tales appeared. Henry placed the book down now and flipped the cover open. Sure enough everything was there-everything that had occurred since the heroes return from the underworld. A picture drew his attention; it was of a man, a short man shrouded in shadow beneath it was the title 'The Hunchback'. Henry snapped the book closed. The image sent shudders down his spine. The man in the picture was the image of nightmares. His face had been disfigured, whispy hair coated his head, and the eyes were haunting. Full of sadness, loneliness and yet at the same time hatred and rage. Quickly Henry lifted the book and pushed it into his backpack. Technically the book was his...technically. His eyes looked back down to the book-the story of Van Helsing. Reaching out he shoved that into the backpack too before daring a look around the library again. It was silent now. No sound, just the faint patter as snow piled on window sills. Grabbing his coat off the back of the chair Henry swung it over his shoulders, snatching his backpack up he heaved it on his back before quickly leaving the library.

* * *

"Do as I ask and I will make you part of this world," Hyde hissed patiently.

"He'll never do it," The Queen scoffed. She sat legs crossed atop the desk in the rooms corner, her slim fitting black down dropping around her legs. A crimson blazer was slung over her lap, her bare shoulders coated by her flowing inky hair. Hyde cast his eyes to the woman and studied her a long moment before returning his eyes to the creature before him. He could see it now in the creatures eyes, the want the desire to belong somewhere...anywhere. That was all it ever wanted.

"I...I can't," the creature responded casting its eyes down. Hyde stood tall and shut his eyes tightly-why did everything have to be so hard? Why could no one just do as he asked? Hyde cast a look to the smug queen who grinned with an expression that said 'I told you so'. Returning his gaze to the creature Hyde's fist lunged forward grabbing the front of the raggy shirt that encased its misshapen body and jerked the creature close to him.

"Say that again Hunchback and this time look me in the eye and then perhaps...I will believe that you cannot do it." The creature cast his eyes up to Hyde hesitantly, instantly fear coated his expression. His bottom lip quivered, his hands shook. Hyde's grip remained firm. The hunchback opened his mouth, quickly closed it before attempting to speak again. After an internal conflict the creature hung it's head.

"What would you have me do, master?"

"There was that so hard?" Hyde grinned swiftly dropping the creature.

"No," the creature mumbled weakly picking itself up from the floor.

"I need you to find someone for me," Hyde urged. The hunchback looked up. "I need that boy. You will face opposition no doubt from a man named Van Helsing. Someone whom you've had dealings with before...I believe he stole that woman from you didn't he?" Hyde asked playing on the creatures emotions.

"He took her away," the hunchback replied.

"How cruel of him, the one woman whom you could trust..."

"He didn't deserve her."

"No," Hyde urged, "He did not. Now comes your turn for revenge-kill him."

"No. No I could never-"

"Yes. You can. If you do not think of all the people he has hurt, think of all the anguish you could solve. The relief you will bring to their lives. You'll be a Hero to them."

"I-I...no."

"Do as I ask-take the boy and in return I will help you find your woman," Hyde nodded. The creature looked to him, excitement, determination in its eyes. "Make it as painful as you like...just bring me his head." Hyde sneered. The hunchback nodded hastily before rising to its feet and bumbling from the room. The queen looked to Hyde.

"You don't want Van Helsing to yourself?"

"No. No I'm generous, I grant the creature its wants and he will be forever in my debt. A helpful ally, you'll see." Hyde turned now to see the woman striding toward him, hips swinging. She was grinning, baring pearly teeth through crimson lips. Her eyes fluttered mischievously.

"That's why I left him unscathed..." The woman reached out pulling herself close. Hyde cast her a glance through the corner of his eye. A faint smirk crossed his lips.

* * *

"I know this man," Van Helsing nodded. Henry pulled the book back across the table and peered down to the picture-titled 'The Hunchback'. Henry had quickly leapt on his bike and met with Van Helsing at a vacant house in Hunters Grove, a place Van Helsing had taken residence for now. An old, dust ridden stately home. The furniture within was coated by white sheets, the mirrors covered. The windows lay faintly open to allow the building to air, the gossamer curtains stirring faintly. Within the dining room was a large mahogany table, half covered by a sheet, chairs surrounding it, a window was cracked open at the end of the room allowing snow to pile on the floor beneath it. Van Helsing shook his head. "He and I met under...heated circumstance."

"I'm guessing that means an argument of some sort?"

"Indeed. He was a poor soul, lonely and tortured from years of hiding away. Years of torment from his guardian, Frollo. There was much conflict between them both and even more so when she came."

"Esmeralda?" Henry nodded.

Van Helsing looked up sharply, "How did you?"

Henry produced the second book from his backpack and set it down on the table. The hunter cast his eyes to it and scowled. "What is this?"

"It's you. Everything you ever have been," Henry nodded.

"I daren't even look through its pages," Van Helsing shook his head.

"Getting back to The Hunchback?"

"His name was Quasimodo. A frightfully tortured thing. Esmeralda became the object of affection for Frollo and he ordered Quasimodo to find and bring her back to him. The creature did so and in turn was caught by the captain of the king's archers, a man named Phoebus. Due to the ordeal Quasimodo was sentenced to be publicly humiliated, as if his very being in person among the populace was not humiliation enough. He was to be flogged and turned on a pillory for a total of an hour. Esmeralda was defiant and offered the creature water. I met her sometime after this and, again, it was sometime after this she was arrested being charged for the attempted murder of Phoebus. All false. The woman had spent most of her nights with me-"

"Too much information," Henry cut in.

"Apologies," Van Helsing nodded.

"Okay so what happened after that?"

"I went after her. She had nothing to do with the attempted murder and she had saved my life once before so I deemed it only right to return the favour. The creature had taken the woman away to the cathedral and claimed Sanctuary on her behalf. A man named Clopin, the leader of the gypsies, intended to storm the cathedral and rescue her however the creature kept them at bay. The King's men too made an approach for the cathedral, led by Frollo. The creature assumed that his master was there to assist her. Frollo's infatuation with her only grew stronger by the day. While Quasimodo went to lead them to her I sneaked into the cathedral and stole her away from them. Every day I would hear the ringing of the bells at the exact hour they lost her. Frollo and Quasimodo hunted me relentlessly though they never found me-I was quite adept at hiding myself away."

"So...where is she now?" Henry asked slowly.

"I lost her. After an altercation with Hyde we were separated...I don't know where she is now."

Henry watched the man, he could see that look in his eyes. Complete despair. As if a hole had been ripped in his body, Henry had seen it many times in his mothers eyes and in Mary Margaret's and David's. Van Helsing turned now, crossing the room and falling into a chair near the open window, his heavy leather trench coat was thrown over the chair, his revolver perched in the holster over the back of the chair. Casting his eyes down Henry studied the book before him again and the picture within, it sounded like The Hunchback was a villain.

"I thought the creature would be more caring for the woman but alas I was wrong-she was an object to them all. Nothing more."

"Maybe my mom could help?" Henry offered. Van Helsing had his back to the boy, his hand was caressing his brow. There was no response. "I mean she's got magic...maybe she could find Esmeralda?" Henry reached into his pocket and produced his phone and quickly sent a message to Regina to meet them at the house.

"We need to focus on Hyde and stop what he is planning. I think I have found where he is."

Henry cast a look to the man and cocked a brow. He had found Hyde? Why had he not said something sooner.

Bang.

Henry jumped, though he noted Van Helsing remained unmoved. "Did you hear that?"

"The house is old, it'll creek and knock."

Henry remained sceptical. Standing tall he turned and moved toward the kitchen. He left the large dining room behind and stepped into the kitchen area, one of the presses was swinging open. Henry peered back over his shoulder toward the dining area. He could faintly make out Van Helsing still sat in the chair. Creeping through the kitchen Henry reached out and swung the press door closed. What was that? His eyes darted up looking toward a door to the right of the room, it was open a jar. His heart was pounding in his chest, his palms were beginning to feel damp, was it just the house? Henry began to feel watched again...again? Was something following him? Watching him? Taking a number of careful steps toward the door Henry hesitantly reached out, his fingers brushing the door knob. He drew the door open an inch.

 _Thump._

A hand clamped on the back of his sweatshirt. Jumping Henry spun to see mournful eyes looking down at him. Red whispy hair fell down over the man's deformed face, the great hump on his back rose tall, its clothes were torn, ill fitted and filthy.

"Van Helsing!" Henry screamed. The Hunchback's hand was like a cinder brick in size, its grip tight. There was a loud snap. A gunshot. Henry felt the pressure on his sweatshirt released allowing him to drop, and duck beneath the creatures flailing arms.

"Here boy," Van Helsing growled. He was stood, revolver in hand in the archway to the dining room. Henry bolted for the man. There was a roar of frustration from the beast. Henry dared a look over his shoulder to see a bloody hole in the creatures hump. Henry dove behind Van Helsing. The Hunchback turned, its eyes fixing on Van Helsing. Rage boiled in its eyes. It shot forward, tossing the table in the centre of the kitchen aside, it crashed against the presses and shattered. Another bullet sprung from the end of the revolver. Henry quickly covered his ears. The creature descended on Van Helsing. It swung its left hand out batting the revolver from Van Helsing's grip. The gun skittered over the floorboards. The creature grabbed hold of Van Helsing, the hunter quickly combated the creature by producing a knife from the back of his belt and driving it down into the Hunchback's shoulder. It squealed and, once again, released its grip. Finding his feet Van Helsing twisted before kicking the creature back. It crashed against a wall, sending cracks through the plaster, the paint flaking. Henry scanned the room searching for the revolver. There beneath the chair Van Helsing had been sat in. Henry darted for it. He ignored the sounds of the scuffle behind him, if he could get his hands on the gun and get it back to Van Helsing at least he wouldn't have to fist fight that...thing. Van Helsing ducked low, swinging out of the way as the creature lurched forward again. However it noted Henry and fixed its eyes on him. Instantly Van Helsing lunged after the creature. He couldn't allow it near Henry. The look in its eyes declared it was after Henry. The creature reached out a hand to snatch the boy. Van Helsing threw himself against it. The pair crashed past Henry landing in a heap beneath the window. Henry threw himself aside. He hadn't reached the gun. He looked to the Hunchback and Van Helsing. It was the creature who rose first.

"You!" It bellowed at Van Helsing.

"Look out!" Henry called. The Hunchback lurched forward snatching the man. Van Helsing had no time to react. There was a crack as the creature snatched Van Helsing up and crashed him back into a wall, head first. The Hunchback continued throwing Van Helsing continuously back against the wall. Henry felt unbelievably helpless. His eyes returned to the revolver again. Quickly Henry bolted. Sliding forward he snatched the gun off the floor and spun sitting up and holding the gun firm. What did he do now? He put a finger on the trigger and pulled. It was stiff, Henry had assumed it would just move. It didn't. He had to release the pressure and try again. He squeezed tightly. The revolver, jerked from the force, kicking back it send shudders up his arm. The bullet skipped wide of the creature, planting in the wall. The Hunchback ceased his assault and turned.

"Leave him alone," Henry squeaked. Henry could see Van Helsing was still conscious, there was blood drooling down the back of his head and onto his sweatshirt. The Hunchback growled before throwing Van Helsing across the room. Henry could see Van Helsing's body crack against the wall where the Hunchback had hit earlier. The wall snapped now under the pressure and collapsed in a mass of dust, wood and plaster. Henry's hands were shaking, the gun was quivering in his grip. The creature was heaving, breathing heavily, its body shaking. Henry turned and aimed at the creature again, his fingers squeezing the trigger, it clicked dry. There was nothing left in the cast a look to the rubble of the wall, there was no movement from beneath only a pool of blood leaking from beneath the shards of splintered wood and plaster. Henry's eyes flickered back to The Hunchback who lumbered forward toward him. It swatted the gun from his grip and hissed through its broken teeth. Henry rolled and scrambled back away from the creature. It descended on him, blood drooling from its lips.

"Henry..." It mumbled reaching for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina pulled the washcloth away from her neck and heaved a sigh. What a mess it was. Her damp hair was draped around her pale face, or maybe it was just the grotesque purple bruising that was causing her to appear so pale. Tossing the cloth down into the basin of the sink Regina spun and stepped into the bedroom, crossing toward the wardrobe. Pulling the doors open she viewed her clothing. Eventually Regina pulled a white turtleneck from a drawer and jerked it over her head. Pulling her hair from beneath she swiftly ensured the bruising on her neck was covered fully before pulling her hair back away from her face and combing her fingers through her inky locks, shaking it out in the hopes it would dry faster. Smoothing the stomach of her turtleneck Regina spun, lifting a belt and fastening it around her waist. Her phone beeped loudly. Regina paused in her movements and slowly cast a look over her shoulder to the phone embedded in the unkempt bed sheets. More than likely it would be another text from Zelena questioning her welfare, it was either going to be that or her sister demanding she come stay with her or vice versa. Regina didn't want to have to repeat herself to anyone-she was FINE. She would not be driven out of her own home because of the Queen. Regina had hoped her life would be better without the Queen but so far it was proving to be worse-the Queen had been, somewhat, easier to control when they were one. She was on the verge of leaving the room and the phone to go into the town itself-that way she could always claim she had never received the messages and countless calls. Her curiosity remained too high not too. Crossing the room Regina reached out and snatched the phone off the bed peering down to the screen. Henry? Regina scowled. Apparently he was at Van Helsing's and they now knew where Hyde was. When did Van Helsing move into the neighbourhood? Apparently he was in one of those old Manor's on the outskirts of Storybrooke. That wasn't the plaguing thought. Apparently Van Helsing had been able to locate Hyde. If they knew were Hyde was...then this would all be over swiftly. Regina quickly spun and strode from the room.

She waited, outside Granny's, leaning against her car. Her gloved hands were pushed into the warm pockets of her woollen coat. Wow it had gotten cold. Suppose they would be expecting a lot of snow this winter. Regina's eyes drifted to the sky above her. Grey and dismal. What was new?

"Regina?"

Regina spun at the sound of her name to see Emma striding forward up the sidewalk toward her.

"I got your message, what's all this about?"

Regina set her eyes on Emma, even Swan was dressed for the weather. A heavy aviator jacket over her jeans and boots and woollen hat over her blonde hair. Regina inhaled a breath before pushing off the car. They both paused as a flake of white drifted down between them. Both looked up. The snow was beginning to drift down again, a thick blanket was settling on the pavement, before long it would have coated the entirety of Storybrooke.

"I think we have something on Hyde." Regina finally said drawing her attention away from the snow.

"We do? How?" There was mixture of excitement and worry in Emma's voice.

"Henry sent me a message-said he was at one of the old manors on the outskirts of town with Van Helsing. Said they had something on Hyde," Regina nodded. Turning she leant down and pulled the door of the old Mercedes open. "Get in."

"Regina-"

"Ask me if 'I'm okay'? Or 'Are you sure'? I am warning you," Regina hissed through her teeth.

"No. I was going to say can we not take my car?" Emma gestured to the small yellow bug. Regina cracked a smile and let out a loud laugh.

"You're not serious," Regina smirked, "I may have been in the hospital but I haven't hit my head. We're taking my car," Regina sat down into the car and started the engine, glancing out the window up to Emma who sighed before relenting and sitting into the car.

* * *

 _The tambourine clattered against the heel of her palm, she twisted her body. Music was rumbling from the corner of the plaza, the harsh melodic clapping of drums, a flute whistled loudly followed by the strumming of a lute. One of the gypsies was yipping to the music, tapping his foot against the stone followed by the other musicians. Smiling brightly Esmeralda turned and leapt away spinning over the floor her long inky like hair swirling about her slim body. She twisted and turned in time with the music keeping perfect rhythm and balance. More people paused and looked to the gypsies, Esmeralda in particular. Some were even stopping to listen to the music, others clapped happily, some even were feeling generous enough flipped a gold coin or two into the hat flopped before the musicians. Esmeralda continued her dance spinning and twisting leaping and tossing her hair every so often to the slap of the drums. Eventually she twisted to the edge of the circle that had formed and grabbed hold of a child, which attempted to mimic her movements, pulling the young girl with her into the heart of the circle. The pair began to quickly entwine with another. The people clapped louder and stomped their feet. Esmeralda bounced to the edge of the circle once more and this time pulled a woman free before skipping along the line and dragging a man out. Soon many people were dancing and spinning across the plaza. The gypsy woman was beyond words in beauty, her spirit was free and light. If ever there was an example of the perfect woman it was Esmeralda. He watched her closely, leant against a brick wall, he eyed the entirety of the plaza. The past number of weeks had been hard for them both. After she had found him clinging to life in the back room of an inn they had hardly been parted, wherever he went she followed and wherever she led her life Van Helsing followed. He was more than determined to return the favour she had granted him. Van Helsing felt the scar across the left hand side of his face pulling as skin continued to knit together. The edge of his lips twinged uncontrollably, bringing up a gloved hand he pressed his fingers against the crack of his lips. Applying pressure seemed to be the only thing that would cease the twitching. Looking back toward Esmeralda he watched her closely, she was finished her dancing now, the people had taken her place the musicians continuing their music. Van Helsing was still adjusting to the world through a single eye. He wouldn't lie the transition had been awkward, it still was. He had a tendency to bump into things, knock into people and misjudge the placement of different objects. Blinking he missed her. Esmeralda had vanished. Van Helsing thrust himself off the wall and looked around the bustling plaza wildly._

 _"Over here," A voice sounded behind him._

 _Van Helsing spun his eye landing on the gypsy who gazed up to him, her emerald eyes gleaming, "You know..." He hissed._

 _"Apologies," She grinned taking hold of his hand and pulling him. He didn't appreciate it. She was mocking him. "Why not teach me a lesson?" The gypsy's eyes fluttered. Van Helsing eyed her as she took a steady step back, her grip still clutched his hand tightly. He was hesitant. The promise he had made six years previous still lingered at the back of his mind. The gypsy must have seen the bewildered look in his eyes. Grinning she halted in her steps and her smile grew softer._

 _"Abraham..." She muttered slowly reaching up with one hand and stroking the flesh near his ridged scar. He flinched. Her smile grew even softer now and she repeated the movement, brushing her fingers now against the scar. His flesh seared hot at the touch but he did not draw away. "You can trust me..."_

 _"I can. I know that..."_

 _"But..." Esmeralda flicked back the collar of his trench coat looking beneath to the silver cross that hung around his neck. "Lucy."_

 _"I promised her."_

 _"Give me the afternoon," Esmeralda's grin returned now, "Courtesy of the people?" She drew the chest of her white blouse down. Van Helsing drew back now. Esmeralda giggled before drawing some gold coins from between her breasts, the bangles around her wrist jingling. Van Helsing eyed her carefully before relenting and stepping forward plucking one of the gold coins from her hand eyeing it favourably._

 _"The afternoon then."_

* * *

The backpack was thrown down onto the table with a heavy clatter. Stepping forward the queen ripped it open and drew the 'Forgotten Tales' book from Henry's bag. She studied it a moment before sliding it across the table to Hyde. Hyde eyed the book and then swiftly looked back to the Queen.

"Is this it?"

"This is part one," The Queen smiled, "He's part two," The Queen gestured to Henry. Hyde turned his eyes between the book to Henry. Henry was sat in the corner of the room, the Hunchback standing over him.

"I'm not going to be part of anything concerning either of you," Henry spat.

"Quiet...please," Hyde sighed. His eyes scanned over the leather of the book and nodded. "Yes, this will be it. We can use this."

"I don't care about their stories," The Queen finally heaved.

"You will care when it all leads to your wants," Hyde hissed. He lifted the front cover of the book and flipped it open before looking toward the Hunchback. "Is he dead?"

"I think so master."

Hyde froze in his movements, pondered the words before slowly looking up to the creature. Instantly the Hunchback cowered.

"You...'think' so?" There was an eerie silence in the room. Henry exchanged a glance between Hyde before looking to the creature who stood above him. The Hunchback was shaking now, terrified of a reprimand. Hyde turned now and looked at the creature. It was shaking, Henry could see it now. "My dear, please see our new guest to his room. Allow me some time with our dear companion here." The Queen smirked before striding forward, pushing past Quasimodo and reaching down snatching hold of Henry. He attempted to pull away from her. It was odd. It was his mother's face but not her...

"Get off me," Henry snapped.

"I am your mother," The Queen grinned.

"Don't patronise me," Henry attempted to pull his arm away. The Queen pulled him to his feet and sneered.

"I would never patronise _my_ son," The Queen grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him from the room. Henry shot a look over his shoulder toward the creature, it had dropped to its knees before Hyde. Hyde had removed his coat and was rolling up the sleeves of his white shirt, his knuckles cracking.

* * *

 _Esmeralda skipped ahead of him. Her skirt swirling about her legs. Her cheeks here red, the winter air was chilling even him. Van Helsing could feel his scar burning as the snow brushed against his cheek. He tipped the rim of his hat down, hoping to shield himself a bit more. Esmeralda was twisting, singing to herself. She was a graceful being. The streets were empty now, all the peasants had retreated in from the cold and the snow, into their warm homes, inside to fill their bellies with stew. The streets were lit only by the orange glow that spilled from the buildings windows. Van Helsing's gaze drifted from the snow coated windows back to the woman. She turned, looked to him briefly before smiling widely. She paused in her actions and cocked her brows._

 _"What?" She frowned._

 _Van Helsing shook his head. What about Lucy? He hadn't seen the woman in years, the last he saw of her was at their daughters funeral. Then the Lucy he had known had vanished, the look in her eyes had told him that the woman he had married would never be found again. Still he remained loyal...though in the back of his mind he was beginning to feel..._

 _"Nothing," Van Helsing said quickly beginning forward again. The snow stung his face again. He stepped forward, they were almost at the inn now. He had allowed the gypsy to take him around the city for that afternoon and the only thing he had learnt from it all was an uncomfortable thought at the back of his mind. One he had not encountered for years. Now all he wished to do was return home. Or as close to home as he could get. The rented room within the Copper Bell. Stepping past Esmeralda Van Helsing paid no heed to the confusion on her face._

 _"You better return to your gypsy brothers before they miss you."_

 _"My 'gypsy brothers'? I thought you didn't care for names and titles?"_

 _"I do not."_

 _"Then do not," Esmeralda quickly followed him, pushing herself in front of him and halting him, "Do not think yourself above me."_

 _"The Gypsies of this city are below me. You would not be made to beg on street corners if you were equal."_

 _Esmeralda's hand came up quickly and cracked against his cheek. A hot sprint of pain flared across his face. The scar burned, the stitching buckling and coming loose. The feeling of blood drooling through his cracked skin made a shiver run down his spine. His eye looked up to the woman before him. She stood her ground firm. Van Helsing hesitantly reached up a hand to the blood and brushed it from his face._

 _"How dare you," Esmeralda scolded._

 _He looked down to the blood that stained the leather of his glove._

 _"After everything?"_

 _Van Helsing cast his eyes back to her, she was hurt. Perhaps his words had been harsh. However. Reaching out he grasped hold of her arm and pulled her closer. "Then stop."_

 _"Stop?" She spat attempting to pull away, he wouldn't allow her. "Let go of me." He didn't release her._

 _"I made that promise years ago and yet everything, everything about you tells me to turn my back on it all."_

 _Esmeralda eyes widened, her anger vanishing replaced by confusion, "...what?"_

 _"You. You, everything about you makes me..."_

 _"Mad..." Esmeralda nodded. Van Helsing looked to her again, the blood dripped from his chin and onto his shirt, her wrists were firmly held in his un-relinquishing grip._

 _The door was thrown open, Van Helsing reversed himself in Esmeralda was against him, pushing him back. She flicked the door shut with a hand before throwing herself against him again. Their lips collided again, her hands reached to his neck and threw the leather trench coat from his shoulders. Van Helsing ripped the shawl from about her shoulders, exposing her dark flesh. Van Helsing pulled back as they crossed the room, her hands were working on unfastening the leather waistcoat, the bangles around her wrist jingling. Briefly he looked to her, her face was smeared with blood. Van Helsing felt the back of his legs meet the wooden frame of the bed, he dropped pulling the woman with him._

* * *

Emma looked around to Regina. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"You see any other stately homes around here?" Regina gestured to the surrounding area. They were stood deep in the forest of Storybrooke. The old Victorian home that towered above them was the only home for miles. The large evergreen trees surrounded them, they had found the dirt track after the large iron gates at the end of the drive had caught their attention. The house was a grand thing, though abandoned.

"I can't see much else other then snow," Emma mumbled. One could hardly see through the trees and snow.

"Exactly. Try again," Regina insisted. Emma heaved a sigh before spinning, unhooking her hands from beneath her arm pits and wrapping her knuckles against the heavy wooden door again. They waited in the snow, in the silence. Nothing. Nothing but the faint whispering of wind.

"Looks like nobody's home," Regina noted.

"Well I'm not staying out here," Emma growled. Regina moved more to the left allowing Emma to step up to the door. Emma reached for the handle and twisted, locked.

"Don't you think I tried that?" Regina hissed. Drawing back a pace Emma cocked a brow before stepping back a pace and kicking out against the door. It swung open with a loud crash. Regina jumped. "Emma!" She scolded.

"Look at that? Somebody's suddenly home," Emma feigning surprise before stepping inside. Regina hesitantly followed, at least they were in from the cold. The house was old, dust ridden yet grand. A large curving staircase stood high before them, velvet drapes covered the windows, a large picture hung from the wall on the landing of the staircase. It too however was coated by a large white sheet. It looked like a house of ghosts. Wasn't that a tradition? Whenever someone died all the mirrors and pictures would be covered to prevent spirits? That was all hocus pocus. Regina shook those thoughts from her mind before casting her eyes down. She noted the footprints through the dust on the wooden floorboards. So someone had been here. Regina's eyes drifted to the kitchen, the archway to the left opened up onto an elegant Victorian image of a kitchen. Regina felt herself drift toward it.

"Wait a second," Emma muttered. Regina stopped and turned. Emma was reaching to her belt and drawing her gun free.

"What?" Regina hissed.

"Look," Emma was pointing now to a large room to their left. Another carved archway led into that room. It seemed the most lived in, gossamer curtains were whisking in the wind, snow had piled on the floor beneath an open window. There was nothing but a single chair near the window and a table at the rooms centre. It was then Regina noticed it. There was a large blood stain on the opposing wall. Regina cast a glance to Emma who advanced into the room. Both searched the room, though there was not much to search. Regina stepped toward the chair, a trench coat and empty holster hanging from its back. Stepping close she recognised them instantly. Van Helsing's. Where was he? Where was Henry? Why was there blood on the walls?

"Henry?" Emma called out. Silence. "What the hell happened here?"

"Emma," Regina froze in her stride as she noted one of the walls collapsed. Blood was drooling from beneath the rubble. Emma raised her pistol.

"Van Helsing?" Emma called loudly. Nothing. Regina rose her hand and stepped toward the rubble, bracing for the worst. Her heart was beginning to thump within her chest. It looked like someone was underneath it. Oh god, Henry? No, not Henry. Regina attempted to soothe her racing heart. Drawing closer Regina caught sight of a grey sweatshirt and pale hair.

"Emma help me!" Regina gasped dropping to her knees and beginning to claw at the rubble. Regina heaved a clump of plaster away to see Van Helsing's shoulders appear. Emma was quick to aid her and helped to shift some more plaster away. It was Van Helsing alright. Regina paused as Emma heaved plaster away to reveal the back of Van Helsing's bloodied head. Thick blood clogged the cuts, his hair matted with crimson, the liquid sticking to her gloves.

"Oh my god," Regina was worried now. Who had done this? Her eyes darted around the room. Were they still here?

"We have to get him to the hospital," Emma muttered.

"Where's Henry?" Regina asked now. Asking the question neither knew the answer to and both dreadfully feared.

* * *

 _She could hear a heavy clatter on the doors. What was that? Managing to open her eyes Esmeralda peered to the bedroom door, it was ajar. She could feel his arm over her hips. Looking around she could see the various bloody marks on the pillows and sheets from his face. Now she felt a pang of guilt. All her work to close the wound and of all people she was had been the one to open it. Esmeralda studied his face. He was calm, peaceful, no fear nor cares or worries plagued him. The previous night had been a whirlwind and she could scarce remember much apart from sheer unbridled pleasure and passion. Esmeralda had never laid with a man, not once in her years and, considering her age, that was strange. She was nearly in her twenty first year of life. The hammering on the door continued. She waited, whoever was at the door could wait a moment longer. She twisted beneath the weight of his arm and brought a hand from beneath the blanket to stroke the sandy hair back off his brow. Grinning now she moved back, her attentions did wonder to the multitude of tattoos and scars that coated his body, some words others pictures. Were they telling his story? There was a loud crack on the door, heaving Esmeralda crept from beneath his grasp and crossed the room snapping up his shirt and pulling it over her head. She left the bedroom entering into the living area crossing to the door. She jerked it open to see the red face of, what she assumed was, the inn keeper._

 _"I need you out," the man growled, grease dotting his pimpled sweaty brow. Esmeralda scowled._

 _"This room has been paid for."_

 _"I do not want any vagabonds in my inn."_

 _"By 'vagabonds' you mean me?"_

 _"I know he's in there," the man pushed past her. "I ain't having a wanted man in my inn." Wanted? Esmeralda jumped back as the man's beady eyes searched the living area._

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"You cannot just walk in here," she scolded._

 _"Shut your trap wench," the man made for the bedroom and thrust the door open. Esmeralda bolted forward after him. Van Helsing was wanted? For what? Rushing into the bedroom Esmeralda found it empty with only the inn keeper ducked low searching under the bed._

 _"Like I said," she spat, "There is no one here." There was no sign of Van Helsing at all. His coat, his clothes everything was gone. Esmeralda frowned, her eyes drifted back to the inn keeper who was bristling, red cheeks and brow._

 _"I must have been mistaken," he snarled spinning and striding from the room. The door clicked shut. Esmeralda hesitated before searching the rented room herself._

 _"Van Helsing?" She hissed. There was no response. He had left, she hadn't even realised he had been awake._

* * *

"This way," Whale gestured. Regina and Emma followed. They had moved Van Helsing and quickly summoned an ambulance arriving at the hospital in less than an hour. Now Dr Whale and a multitude of nurses swarming the gurney that Van Helsing now laid on.

"Vitals are low," one nurse looked to Whale.

"I want a CT scan done immediately. Stabilise him as best you can we have to move quickly." Whale responded his white coat fluttering, he too looked like a flustered swan attempting to control its young. The nurses set to their orders, one turned and ran down a corridor to the left.  
"What's happening?" Regina asked looking to Whale. Whale paused in his step and spun looking to Emma and Regina now.

"I can't say for certain at this point. I'm ordering a scan of the brain to assess how much or if there is any internal damage. For now what I can say is that I wouldn't be hopeful judging by the signs and scale of the injuries. He's sustained serious head injuries, to be frank I'm amazed he's still breathing..then again he's always been a survivor."

"Doc who could have done this?" Emma looked to Whale. His name was shouted urgently two moments later by a frantic nurse who swiftly disappeared once more. Whale shook his head.

"I have to go, all I will say though? I don't think it was who but what." With that Whale turned and spun fleeing down the hallway quickly. Regina and Emma stood in the corridor before looking to one another. What? Was it Hyde? Who else could have done such damage?

* * *

 _Striding forward Esmeralda pulled the shawl closer around her shoulders. She was making for the gypsy stronghold, the Court of Miracles. That would be where she would find safety, sanctuary. Wrapping the shawl closer over her bare shoulders, Esmeralda felt vulnerable now. Alone. After the previous night she would have though Van Helsing a true man, an honourable man after everything he had done in his promise to his wife. Yet...she had been left alone. Was she naive to think that he...felt more for her then just acquaintances? Continuing through the streets Esmeralda cast her eyes to everyone, they seemed to watch her with filthy expressions, peered down their bridged noses at her. Gypsy filth. That is what they would say if they could speak their minds. Esmeralda turned and made her advances down an alley to her right. She crashed into a solid force. Leaping back Esmeralda set her eyes on a man who watched her with wide eyes. A kings guard._

 _"Hey," He hissed, "Don't I know you?"_

 _"I think you are much mistaken," Esmeralda quickly tracked back._

 _"I think not," The man shook his head reaching out. Esmeralda who spun back from his grasp. "Come here."_

 _"Leave me," Esmeralda turned now and ran. The man was shouting, screaming for her to halt. She wouldn't. She had to get away, they would kill her-that's all Frollo wanted. Ever since she would not present herself to him like a common whore. She ran, guards were bellowing again. She ran. Pushing past the people who roamed the streets. Women shrieked, children pointed, men frowned and gasped. She kept running, she ran faster and faster and faster and faster. Rounding a corner she was grabbed and pulled close to a man's body. Esmeralda looked up to see the shaded face of Van Helsing holding her close. He forced her against the wall and quickly brought his arms up and pinned her back, using his body to shield hers. The guards sprinted past the alley mouth not moments later completely ignoring them. Esmeralda felt beads of sweat coating her brow, her chest heaved. Her shawl had vanished, it must have slipped from her shoulders when she had run. Her eyes moved back to Van Helsing now._

 _"Where have you been?" He demanded._

 _"Where have I been? Where have I been? Where did you go?"_

 _"I sought penance."_

 _Esmeralda pushed him back from her now, "I did not realize I was a sin!" She stepped away. His hand reached out and grasped her wrist drawing her back._

 _"I did not seek penance because of you-I sought it because of my sin to her. Not you, never you," Van Helsing looked worried now, fearful that she may continue on her way. The stitching on his face was still loose, dried blood cracking in the gash. "Please do not take offence-"_

 _"Why did you leave?" She demanded now._

 _"I thought it best to make myself scarce-the man would have had both out necks at the gallows if he were to discover me."_

 _"Why? What have you done?"_

 _"Can we please move this conversation to a place with less ears?"_

 _"No. You tell me what it is you have done before I walk away and do not turn back." Esmeralda meant it. She would not be made a fool of and she would most certainly not be used to his likings. She wanted answers, she had been much too quick to judge this man._

* * *

Regina stood at the bed end. Her eyes studied the sleeping man before her. Van Helsing remained firmly comatose. A ventilator was clasped firmly over his mouth and nose while wires sprung from his wrists leading to the multitude of machines at the bedside, the back of Van Helsing's head was heavily bandaged. Whale was at the bedside taking notes before flipping the pages back over the lip of the clipboard and looking to her.

"Please tell me you have some good news?" Regina asked slowly.

"I'm afraid I don't," Whale shook his head.

"On the GCS he has barely reached a four on the scale."

"What does that mean?"

"It means on a scale that ranks from 3 to 15 it's not good. We're currently keeping him in an induced coma for now until we can rule out-"

"Induced coma?" Regina gasped, "Dr. Whale Henry was with him-I need him awake to find out what happened to him!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Regina," Whale shook his head.

"Wake him up now!" Regina moved forward toward the machines-she had no idea what they meant but...maybe if she pressed that button...

"Regina!" Whale scolded rounding the bed and grabbing hold of her.

"He knows everything," Regina argued attempting to pull away from Whale.

"Regina stop now. This is my hospital-changing anything in his condition could have disastrous consequences. You'll kill him-then you will never have any hope of finding where Henry may be." Whale looked down to Regina, her eyes were wide, frightened, her grip on his arms was asking-seeking support to keep her held on her feet. "Henry will be found," Whale assured. Regina could feel her eyes stinging. Not here. Don't dare. Ripping herself away from Whale she cast a look toward Van Helsing before spinning and striding from the room.

* * *

Emma ducked low and picked up the revolver. She flipped the cylinder open and saw that it was empty. Her eyes looked up again now to view the room surrounding her. There was nothing, no hint no sign. Just the results of a scuffle and various bloodstains on the walls and floors.

"I can't make anything of this," David sighed heavily brushing his hand over a bullet hole in the wall. Emma sat a moment, down on her hunkers, revolver in hand. The revolver she held was a powerful thing, one of those good old fashioned weapons and, judging by the large slots in the cylinder, had large bullets and packed a mean punch too.

"He ran out of ammunition..." She muttered before looking back over her shoulder toward her father, "What was he fighting?"

"And why?" David turned now crossing the room, brushing the dust from his hands. Emma pushed herself up now and stood tall before stepping toward the kitchen. It was far less chaotic. A table had been thrown and the pantry door lay open but aside that there wasn't much. Reaching to her belt she snatched her flashlight up and flicked the switch. David was following. Shining the light on the door Emma reached out and pulled it open fully stepping onto the top step of the stairway that led down into a dark cellar. The light had a hard time penetrating the unforgiving darkness stretching up from the basement. Small particles of dust floated through the dark. Daring the next few steps Emma shone the light on the walls. The cellar itself was, again, empty. She supposed if no one was living in the home. Reaching the base of the stairs Emma shone the light around the basement. It was constructed from heavy old stone, no sign of light flowed in from anywhere aside from her flashlight. Surprisingly it was warm down here. There was a faint smell of burning in the air, through the smell of damp and earth. Emma swung the light around to see a table at the rear of the cellar, the remnants of melted candles sat on its top, the melted wax had drooled down onto its wooden surface staining the wood. It was then she noticed the door behind the table, a short wooden thing with heavy iron hinges.

"Stop!" David's hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her back toward him. Emma just managed to catch her balance, falling against her father.

"What the hell-you scared the crap out of me!" She snapped.

"Look," David pointed down. Emma shone her light down and noted a slim wire stretched across the floor before her. Not just one, multiple lines crossed the floor all the way to the table at the far side.

"Traps?" Emma frowned, "Van Helsing must have known someone was out for him."

"Hyde?" David offered.

"If he knows Hyde he'll know he's not easily stopped," Emma shook her head, "It was someone else he was trying to keep out. Who?"

* * *

Regina gripped the wheel of the Mercedes. Her knuckles were white, her heart was racing and her stomach sick. Henry. Where was he? What had attacked Van Helsing? What was happening? There was no one in Storybrooke that she did not know. So...how? What? The snow spat down from the blackening skies above. Night again. It seemed like an endless night. A never ending Nightmare. Regina looked into the rear view mirror of the car. The Evil Queen sneered at her in the glass. Regina's hands instantly spun the wheel of the car, tires squealed as they skidded across the tarmac of the road. The car spun wildly, it's backend swinging in a wide arc. Regina swiftly planted her foot onto the brakes. The vehicle screamed to a juddering halt at the road's centre. Regina's eyes looked to the mirror again. Nothing, empty except for her pale reflection. She stared at herself for a long moment. What was she becoming? A wreck. She could hardly venture from her home without feeling watched, could hardly go to the store and feel safe. Even her own home felt like a prison that she hated...yet could hardly leave. She felt weak. She felt cold. She felt alone. She wanted him back. _Needed_ him. Robin. It was now Regina could feel the hot tears spilling down her pale cheeks. Spilling down onto the front of her turtleneck, the white colour of her clothing was stained with flakes of red from Van Helsing's wounds, her hands, that clutched the wheel, were sticky from sweat and blood. Regina managed to peel her hands off the leather, turning them over she looked at her palm's. Her hands were shaking now. Now. Now Regina felt herself crumble. Tears rolled down her face, her body shook uncontrollably and her stomach felt sick. All she wanted to do was crawl to a dark space and remain there. Alone. Forever alone.

* * *

Henry sat heavily in the chair. His eyes were fixed on the door. He could hear footsteps outside. That must have been the Queen. From down the stairs he could hear the wailing howls of the Hunchback as Hyde reprimanded him. Maybe that was what Henry needed to do? Maybe he needed to play on The Hunchback's feelings-see how cruel Hyde was. Get him to understand that he would be better off without a master. Henry's mouth twitched. He had tried to escape the room, the windows remained firmly shut, locked. No doubt if he smashed the glass the Queen would hear and besides being on the second story of the house would lead to him either breaking his legs from the fall. Heaving a sigh Henry shot a look to the book that lay on the bed. Forgotten Tales. He knew exactly what the Queen and Hyde wanted now. They wanted him to write the Forgotten Tales into this world. Why what did Hyde have to gain from it all? To tell some stories? How should they even apply to him? Hyde didn't seem like the type to care about others yet now he wanted their stories told? Unless there was something for him to gain from the stories...? Henry was ripped from his thoughts as the door to the bedroom swung open. Mr Hyde was first to appear. Henry hadn't even noticed the Hunchback's wails had ceased. Was he dead? Surely not. Mr Hyde wiped a cloth over his pale hollowed cheeks. The cloth staining red with crimson instantly. Hyde moved his the cloth to his hands now running the material and soaking up the blood that stained him. The Queen spun and sauntered in behind him a wicked grin on her face and a new gown and hair. Hyde said nothing. The Queen closed the door behind and with a flick of her hand had the lock firmly shut. Henry sat. Hyde crossed the room to the open window and cast a glance outside.

"I always loved the winter," Hyde mused.

"Because it's as cold as you?" Henry snarked. Hyde gave a faint chuckle.

"You are quick," Hyde nodded stuffing the handkerchief into a pant pocket. "I can see you are not one for...small words. I'll put it to you straight then. I need your help."

"No." Henry said flatly.

"I need you to be the author you are and write your stories-"

"I said no."

Hyde rounded, crossing the room in a single swift stride before planting his hands on the arms of the chair Henry was sat in. "Perhaps I'm not making myself very clear in this matter," Hyde inhaled deeply restraining the anger threatening to boil over. "I am not asking you to do this. I am ordering it done."

"Order all you like I won't write anything for you." Inside Henry was terrified of the man, though the words spouting from his lips were braver then he felt.

"Believe me boy. You will, or else I'll see everyone you love follow Van Helsing to their deaths."

"He's not dead."

Hyde paused. "He's...not? What makes you so sure."

"I've seen his story-I know what you did to him and still he was stronger then you. Not only that but you hate him too much to let someone else do the killing for you. You're the bad guy here. That's just not how it's done."

"Not just a writer but a reader also..." Hyde smirked finally drawing away from the chair. "Very well boy. Have it your way. You want me to be the bad guy? I will show you just how 'bad' I can be, although give yourself time and you will wish you had simply done as I had asked." Turning Hyde looked to the Queen who grinned wide now, baring those pearl's hidden behind rouge. Henry began to feel a swirling pit in the base of his stomach. Hyde was dangerous.

"No," Henry mumbled, loud enough only he could hear. Hyde crossed the room and gestured for the Queen to follow him. The man swept out. "No," Henry muttered again. The Queen spun and cackled. Henry leapt up from his seat and bolted for the door. The Queen swept around the door before vanishing from the room after Hyde. Henry threw himself against the door, his hands moving to the lock. He pulled. With all his might he pulled. The door remained locked.

* * *

Emma paced back and forth. "Dr Jekyll please."

"Abraham was always a cryptic sort Miss Swan-he always covered his tracks. He had to otherwise a single false move could see him imprisoned for witchcraft and conspiracy."

"I can understand that Dr Jekyll but we really need to hurry," Emma pleaded again. "Lives are on the line."

"Of course, of course, I understand entirely," Jekyll nodded returning his attentions back to the wall before him. He moved no quicker it seemed. Emma returned to her pacing. Henry had mentioned that they knew where Hyde was, the house had nothing to indicate anything other than that Van Helsing had seemingly found nothing-it was either that or he had done a very good job of hiding his findings. Emma just prayed that Van Helsing had left some clue, something that would tell them where Hyde was. Jekyll had assured her that Van Helsing would have. Her eyes flicked back to Jekyll who was busy snuffling about the empty room now like a foraging racoon, checking the chair, the table, the kitchen, he had earlier been in the basement snuffling about too. He was rambling quietly to himself as he searched. Emma paused a moment to watch him. He was running his hands over the walls, stroking them, feeling them. She daren't ask and swiftly return to pacing.

"Here..." Jekyll muttered. Emma ceased instantly and spun.

"You have something?"

Jekyll was stood before the largest of the blood stains on the wall, his hands running across the crimson patch on the wall. "This is the beginnings..."

Emma crossed the room, looking to Jekyll before looking to the blood stain, that was Van Helsing's blood. "What do you mean?" Emma frowned. Beginnings? Beginnings of what? Jekyll fluttered across the room toward the light switch.

"Abraham would do this when we conducted our research. He would lay everything out, write everything down but still keep it hidden."

"Dr Jekyll I'm afraid the electrics don't work here," Emma pointed out.

"At one time they may not have but trust me Miss. Swan they most certainly do work," Jekyll grinned. His finger moved to the switch and flicked. The room became bathed in a low blue light. Emma frowned she could hardly make anything out. Her eyes spun around the room before looking to the wall. The blood stain was now a bright white colour, the wall itself was coated in white scrawl like writing. Writing, calculations and at the centre of it all was an image of a revolver. Emma stepped closer to the wall and looked to it all in amazement.

"I thought this room was hardly used," She muttered.

"It is the most used," Jekyll nodded, "I told you Abraham was a cryptic man."

* * *

The door to the shop swung open, the bell ringing loudly above to herald the arrival of a customer. There were generally never any customers to the 'shop' it was a museum of miscellaneous items and trinkets. To be true it was a horrible thing, full of memories of quaint lives. He stepped inside and cast his eyes to one of the glass cases that lined the shop. Within was a sparkling cut throat razor, made from the finest of silver its handle finely etched, next to that was a white half mask with black ribbon. It would only cover half a person's face, for what reason? Hyde looked up as he heard movement from the rear of the shop.

"Ah...Rumpelstiltskin," He nodded bowing his head.

"Such pleasantries can be postponed. I'm gathering if you're here that can only mean you have already run into difficulties for claiming Storybrooke," Mr. Gold replied brushing his hands over one of the glass cases before pausing and folding them together. "I told you the town would not be so easily taken."

"Such high spirits these people have...it's..." Hyde attempted to find the right word to fit, "Tiring." That was apt enough.

"I've cleared my debts with you, so if you don't mind Mr. Hyde I believe you can find the door." Mr. Gold turned away now moving back toward the rear room.

Hyde advanced clamping his hand down on the glass case. Mr. Gold paused and spun on the balls of his feet. "I need one more thing from you," Hyde hissed through gritted teeth. What a shame it was he had to once again ask for aid. He was growing tired of it-he had much preferred life within his own realm...but he would make this one great.

"Unless you're proposing a deal-"

"That's exactly what I propose," Hyde looked to the man before him. Mr. Gold slunk his way back toward the glass case and grinned, briefly.

"Are you now?"

"I...am," Hyde snarled.

"And what will be in it for me dearie?" Mr. Gold asked, cocking a brow.

Mr. Hyde grinned now.


	5. Chapter 5

Her heels clicked on the polished floors. The wool coat was pulled closely around her attempting to combat the cold air that tempted its way to seep into her bones. Her inky hair fell on her snow dusted shoulders, damp and stringy in appearance now. Regina pulled her hands from the pocket of her coat and carefully removed the leather gloves from her hands. Taking a brief glance she could see her hands were still shaking. Why? Why did she feel so weak? Perhaps she should never have separated herself from the Evil Queen. Look what she had become. Jekyll was a jittery jabbering wreck the majority of the time...is that what she had to look forward to now? Over the years would everything slowly peel away what she had been and turn her into _that_? Someone who stuttered and stumbled about? Regina wouldn't have it. She would be stronger. She could be stronger... Looking up Regina's eyes caught sight of David stood outside a room. This must have been it then.

"Regina?" He frowned.

"David," Regina nodded stepping past and moving to the door. David's hand was on her arm in an instant.

"Slow down there, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Regina responded quickly, she wouldn't look at him or else the tears would continue to fall. Pulling her arm away from him Regina quickly pushed the door open and stepped into the room, shutting it firmly before David could follow. Why was he not out helping Emma anyway? They should be out trying to find Henry. Regina paused in her step now and looked around the hospital room. Bare. A chair in the far left corner near the window, the window's lay ajar, the Venetian blinds cracked to allow the light of the moon stream in. The monitors beeped. Regina cast her eyes to Van Helsing in the bed. His face was bruised, his pale hair had been shaved and thick plastering covered the back of his head. The upper hand of his body was bare now and it was only then Regina realised the tattoos that covered his body. She stepped forward to the bedside now and looked down. The dark image of a three eyed raven was on his left shoulder, she noted writing down his forearm but it was in, what looked like, Japanese. More writing coated his chest, an image of a wolf on his right hip, more writing stretched up the right hand side of his body across his ribs, the writing was in German, Italian, French. A large tree stretched up the left hand side of his body, but it wasn't finished, it had many branches but even Regina knew it wasn't finished. Behind the tattoos were scars. Many. More than she dared to count. Thick marring lines, slices and puncture holes. Regina turned her attention back toward his face now and the scar that crossed his face. What had he been through? She reached out now and brushed her fingers against the scar that ran down his cheek. The monitors beeped. Swinging her hip up Regina sat on the beds edge. She longed him to wake-she needed to know what he knew. She longed him to wake because...he made her feel safe. Now that he was no longer lurking the streets perhaps that was why she felt so vulnerable. Where was Robin...? Regina looked out the window and wondered where he truly was. In the Underworld? Did he have any unfinished business? A scowl flickered on her brow. Peering toward the window she noticed the bright moon outside. Was it getting brighter?

"David?" Regina shouted over her shoulder. The door instantly swung open and the man appeared.

"What is it?" He asked quickly.

"Look..." Regina breathed. Both turned their attention to the window to watch the brightening moon.

* * *

"A gun," Emma muttered striding back toward the car, Dr. Jekyll fluttering behind her.

"A gun?" That was Killian's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Some sort of revolver. We don't know exactly what it is or where it is...or what it does."

"So in reality love we know nothing at all."

"I'm working on it, and so is Jekyll and don't be so negative alright?"

"Did you find anything on Henry?"

"Nothing. Not a single trace which tells me someone is covering something. They intentionally didn't want Henry found so they made sure to cover their tracks. Any word on if Van Helsing woke up?"

"No, sorry. David called a little while ago and said Regina was at the hospital now-"

"Regina?"

"Ay."

"Right well at least we know she hasn't gone and done anything stupid," Emma shrugged jerking the door of the bug open. Jekyll was quick to flit around to the opposing side of the car and hop into the car. Emma paused when she looked up to the sky above. It was nearly half 9 at night and still there was a bright whiteness to the world. "Killian?" No response. Emma threw the phone down and quickly sat down into the car. They would head to the town library see if they could find anything more on this gun that Van Helsing seemed to believe could help their plight.

"Is the moon growing brighter?" Jekyll frowned breaking the silence of the night. He was leaning forward on the dashboard peering through the windscreen wild-eyed. Emma scowled before leaning against the steering wheel and looked up to the moon. Jekyll wasn't wrong. The light coming from the moon was...blinding.

* * *

Henry opened his eyes and looked to the window. Light streamed through the squared pane, he could hear the sound of people from the street below, the rolling of cart wheels on cobbles, the sound of horses hooves snapping off the ground. What? Henry rolled now and looked toward the window. The room was lavish painted a bright white, a tall mantle place was on the right hand side wall, protected with a peacock shaped guard. A heavy wooden dresser was in the back corner of the room past the fireplace. The window lay open, its lacy curtains flicking in the breeze. The bed he laid in was soft, with white linen and iron bed ends. It was then he could hear a woman calling out loudly.

"Who will buy my sweet red roses, two blooms for a penny...?"

Henry gave a moment's pause before pushing the bed covers back. He himself was dressed in a nightgown.

"Guess...this is what a dress feels like..." Henry mused.

"Who will buy my sweet red roses? Two blooms for a penny?" The woman called again. Looking to the window Henry managed to climb out of the bed and cross the room, there was a table to the left with some clothes on top neatly folded and ready for wearing. Henry could see, through the window, a large square of houses, all white in colour with heavy black doors. Something you would see in...Victorian times. Henry crept closer to the window. Reaching up he pulled back one of the lace curtains and stepped out onto the railed balcony to see the large houses stretch out. They surrounded a lush green park with a fountain at its centre.

"Oh no..." Henry muttered. There was not a soul on the streets. Just a single woman.

"Who will buy my sweet red roses? Two blooms for a penny?" She held a large basket in the crook of her right arm, two blooms held in her left. Her blonde tousled hair was pulled up and away from her face, she wore a cream dress, buttoned at the front with a faded apron wrapped around her waist. Two horses, with people of wealth astride, passed down the street. The woman atop the black was dressed in a luxurious gown and sat side saddle, the man astride the bay was dressed in a elegant suit. Two women appeared from one of the alleys. Both had long poles laid across their shoulders, pails of milk hanging from either end. One woman, a chestnut haired lady was calling out.

"Will you buy any milk today?"

Henry watched them before hearing another woman shouting. "Ripe! Strawberries ripe!" A large basket was propped on her hip, full of smaller handheld baskets bursting with fresh strawberries.

The street began to come to life now and mill with people. Sellers. Carriages began to clatter through the streets, people emerged from the houses and go about their days, some stopped to view the wares being offered for sale. This wasn't right. Henry looked down to the blonde woman who was trying to sell the roses. He knew her face. Must certainly. Emma! Henry leant on the railings.

"Mom!" He called. The woman paused in her step and looked up. She gave a faint grin. "Mom-it's me," Henry called again.

"Do you wish to buy some blooms?" She called up.

"Wait there," Henry called down to her. The woman grinned, her eyes lighting up with the prospect of selling. Cursing Henry spun. What was the matter with her. He bolted across the room to the door and jerked it open. He froze instantly when he noticed the dark haired Queen stood before him. She wore a slim royal blue gown, her hair pulled back. She looked almost respectable.

"You called?" The woman sneered.

"What have you done?" Henry snarled.

"Whatever do you mean my son?"

"Cut that out," Henry snapped pushing past. He ran down the corridor toward the landing of the large staircase which led downstairs. He froze when he noticed Hyde stood at the bottom in a suit, a top hat under his arm.

"I'm sorry my boy, it is only your mother and I who are venturing out today," The man smirked. "You will stay here." 'My boy'. What was this? Henry spun to see the Queen behind him, grinning widely before stalking down the stairs toward Hyde.

"What have you done?" Henry demanded. Hyde for now did not response, he adjusted his coat and propped the top hat atop his head.

"You would not aid me in bringing the stories to life in Storybrooke. So I made my own world, where every story could be told." Hyde nodded.

"No..." Henry muttered.

"Congratulations Author, I do hope you enjoy this world because you will never see your world again." Hyde looked to the Queen, "My dear," He nodded extending his arm. The Queen readily took it and together the pair stepped through the door, shutting it firmly behind them. Henry stood a moment before darting down the carpeted stairway and throwing himself against the door. He attempted to pull the lock open but it was shut fast. The Queen must have locked it with magic. Cursing Henry spun and bounded up the stairway returning to his room. He lunged for the window, catching himself on the railings of the balcony. Emma was gone. She hadn't waited. Henry could see Hyde and the Queen in a carriage trotting through the streets away from the house. What was Henry to do? There was a faint knock on the door from behind. Spinning Henry's eyes landed on the form of Granny. The woman was dressed in a maids outfit with a bonnet covering her hair. Her glasses were perched on the end of her nose.

"Granny!" Henry sighed in relief.

The woman looked up and chuckled, "Oh master, why do you insist on calling me that?" She chuckled again, "I've told you my name is Miss. Lucas. Now come on master, it's time you got ready for the day." The woman crossed the room and laid a tray on the table. There was some porridge in a bowl along with a glass of milk. "Your mother and father said they wouldn't be back for some times today so it seems it'll just be you and me." The woman turned again and looked to Henry with a gentle smile. "But that's alright, we'll make our own fun. We always do," She smiled and bowed her head before shuffling across the room and leaving. The door clicked shut. Henry looked after her. What had he done?

...

Henry ran his fingers over the edging of the window. There had to be something, if he wasn't quick Granny would be back and attempt to entertain him or check he had finished his 'studies'. He needed to get out of this house. With the morning out of the way and the day rolling into the later hours there was no telling when Hyde would be back. If he came back. His eyes looked across the large dining room toward the great grandfather clock on the opposing side of the room. Near four o'clock. He could hear movement from somewhere in the house. Cursing Henry returned his attention to the window. He couldn't find anything. Spinning the teen grabbed the back of one of the chairs at the heavy mahogany dining table, heaved in his hands and spun hurling it at the window. The chair crashed through the window with a loud crash. Henry bolted quickly, he could hear Granny now shouting to him, her footsteps pounding down the stairs. Putting his hands on the sill he threw himself over and into the streets. Henry ran now, peering only briefly to see Granny's head poking out of the window he had just come from screaming after him. Henry ran through the streets-fleeing everything. His eyes scanned everyone he could see-ever person trying to find a familiar face. Where was Emma? Was she still trying to sell roses? Where would she have gone? Henry felt incredibly alone. If he was right then the only person who was aware of what happened would be him-him, Hyde and The Queen. If that was right how on earth would Henry convince everyone what had happened? How would he even find everyone? Where were they all? Henry bounded through the streets peering over his shoulder every now and again to ensure that no one had followed. Not a soul..that would appear to be following him anyway. Henry turned and bounded down an alley before finally allowing himself to stop. A rat scurried across the cobbles at his feet. Heaving Henry could feel the sweat dotting his brow, the back of his white shirt sticking to him. Falling back against the wall Henry dropped to the floor and buried his face in his hands. What now? Where was he to go? What was he to do? He felt himself asking the question over and over and it all led to him feeling even more isolated. Maybe he could just write them back to Storybrooke? Where were his books? The sounds of London echoed all around him-merchants crying for the chance to sell their wares, horses and carriages, people chattering. It couldn't be happening and as much as Henry attempted to shut the entirety of the world out he couldn't. He couldn't wake up from the horrible nightmare.

"Hook it boys!" A voice barked. Henry didn't even look up. It was all a nightmare...just wake. The sound of approaching footsteps caused Henry to peek over his hands to see a filthy blonde haired lad flee down the alley, sprinting past. The blonde was swiftly followed by another lad, who clutched a worn top hat to his head. He was dark of hair and snub nosed. His cheeks were red from exertion, his eyes glimmering with a sense of mischief. A blue coat coated his body over a waistcoat and white shirt along with corduroy trousers and leather boots. Henry noted the boy was straying in his path and within seconds the lad had crashed into Henry and toppled to the floor. The top hat spun across the cobbles. Henry cast a look to the young teen, the boy couldn't be much older than him.

"You bloody cowson!" The teen hissed. "Can't you tell the sharpy are after us! Best find your feet if you don't want to end up in the Factory."

Henry turned his head and peered left to see multiple policemen entering the alley, clearly following the boy. Who were the sharpy? What was the Factory? Henry found his feet swiftly before casting a last look to the boy before him, the knees of the boys corduroy's were split from where he had hit the cobbles. The police were sprinting toward them.

"Oi! Stop you muckender's!" One of the police shouted.

"You a nark?" The teen looked to Henry.

"A what?"

"Nark? You a nark?"

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Fuck it," The teen snorted grabbing hold of Henry's arm. "Get to running."

...

They ran. Fled down the alley, through the streets, into the park before returning back to the safety of the alleys. Over fences, through carriages and between people. Finally the teen called a halt to their running. Henry slid to a halt heaving, panting heavily, sweat beading his brow, rolling down the bridge of his nose. Granny had forced him to don the clothing that had been on the side table, cotton pants, a white shirt and canvas blazer. They were terribly uncomfortable and certainly not for running. Henry glanced up. He could hear laughing. Snorts of joy and glee. It was the teen. The boy adjusted his top hat with a twitch of his head and grinned before snapping his teeth into an apple. Where had that come from? Had he stolen that?

"Eee well..anyone asks you just put up the fanny yeah?" The boy nodded, "See you." With that the teen propped a hand in the pocket of his corduroy's, snapped his teeth on the apple and turned to flee down the streets.

"Wait!" Henry barked. The boy paused and spun on the balls of his feet, his hand slipping out of the pocket of a wealthy man who passed, a leather wallet in hand. Henry's jaw dropped.

"Give that back!" He scolded.

"Give what back?" The teen grinned tossing the apple core onto the cobbles beneath a carriage that was parked the wallet vanishing in an instant.

"You can't just-"

"Oi-queanie. Just because you fell out of one of them big fancy houses don't mean you're above me."

"I don't-"

"I've been on these streets much longer then you-"

"Yeah-I know," Henry nodded.

The teen's eyes narrowed, "What's your name boy?"

Boy? "Henry," Henry responded slowly.

"Henry eh? You know something Henry-you remind me of someone I used to know."

"Oh?"

"A boy called Oliver."

"I'm not a boy."

"You are in my eyes chap," The teen chuckled. "So best you get home to your snug little home."

"I don't have a home to go back to."

"What? What about that terraced house?"

"I don't belong there," Henry cast his eyes down. "The people in the house mean nothing to me."

"Really?"

"I'd do anything to get away from them."

"Anything?" The boy's eyes were gleaming now.

"Anything," Henry looked to the teen.

"Then allow me to introduce meself," The teen grinned, reaching up he lifted the top hat from his head and threw himself down low into a deep sweeping mocking bow. "Dodger's the name, the Artful." The boy rose again and propped the hat atop his head. "So tell me Henry...have you ever picked a pocket?"

...

Throwing the door open Dodger stepped into the creaking attic. They had wondered through the streets of London until they made their way down into Whitechapel, to an old run down townhouse. Instead of entering the house they took a stairway that wound up the side of the building to a bridge which crossed to an adjacent tattered shell of another house, now they entered into the attic of that building. Two boys were to the left of the attic nattering to one another while attempting to pour some more gin for one another. Rather unsuccessfully. Dodger rolled his eyes, before striding further into the den. Henry followed, he cast his eyes around the room. It was a decaying attic with various velvet's thrown over the windows, over various chairs which Henry was sure, if they were ever sat in, would collapse.

"'owdy do boys," Dodger barked, twitching his head again tilting the hat back atop his head. There were some gurgled drunken responses. What was this depravity? Henry felt dirty merely being in the presence of the street urchins...wow he really was like the Evil Queen.

"Dodger?" A voice barked. Henry felt the word ripple through him. A gritty sharp voice with a sense of urgency.

"How do Fagin?" Dodger asked swinging down into a chair upturning a shot glass, blowing the dust off and searching for a bottle. Henry cast a look to his right to see a man creeping from a rear hole of the attic. His head was balding, red tassels of hair hung around the bottom of his head with a matching whispy beard. His eyes were scrutinising and prying, as if stripping you down and searching. A green woollen coat hung around his body, a white shirt and multiple petticoats. Some cotton, some velvet. Slim faded pants with short boots a pair of rat eaten wool half fingered gloves on his slender picking fingers.

"Where 'ave you been?" Fagin looked to Dodger.

"Away-'ere's something for ya'," Dodger reached inside his coat and produced the wallet he had taken earlier. The wallet soared into Fagin's waiting hands. Fagin eyed Dodger for a long moment before greedily looking to the wallet and searching its contents. Now a grin spread slowly on the old man's lips, baring yellowed teeth.

"Very nice my dear, very nice." Fagin's eyes travelled to Henry now, "...and who do we have here?"

"Another mamzer no doubt," one of the inebriated boys chuckled.

"Shut up and drink your gin!" Fagin barked.

"I've been trying but you're favourable blue ruin is somewhat...lacking," Dodger piped from the corner. Fagin glared over his shoulder toward the teen. The wallet disappeared into the folds of the man's green coat.

"What's your name my dear?" Fagin looked to Henry.

"Henry."

"And what are you doing here Henry?"

"I wanted to get to know this city," Henry lied. Fagin's eyes narrowed before a devlish smirk crossed his lips.

"You want to see the city do you?" Fagin snarked stepping closer to Henry. He was a tall man, like an lamp post looming over Henry. The man ducked low in front of Henry now. The boys in the room laughed, melting from the wooden boards of the attic. How many was there? Henry could make out eight. "I think you'd be seeking a guide then eh? And a carriage too no doubt?"

"No," Henry shook his head, "I need to find someone."

"I'm afraid I'm not in the finding of people business..." Fagin's brow creased, he cast a look over his shoulder toward Dodger who shrugged.

"We is in the finding of items business," Dodger nodded. The boy bounced up and propped an elbow on Fagin's bent shoulders. Fagin grinned again.

"You're thieves?" Henry cocked a brow. Fagin and dodger exchanged a shocked glance.

"Never," Dodger muttered quickly shaking his head.

"Not at all," Fagin's said simultaneously with the teen.

"We're entrepreneurs," Dodger corrected.

"Right you are my dear," Fagin nodded. "The city makes us who we are and we merely follow the rules. Why should we break out backs stupidly paying tax?"

"You could lead a easier life," Henry muttered. They didn't have to be thieves-they could always choose-everyone always had a choice.

"We've found a source of untaxed income. So what is hard about that?" Fagin's glanced about the attic surrounding them.

"Well there's the beds, the chairs, your underwear after its left to dry over night-" Dodger began counting on his fingers. Fagin's eyes shadowed before the man began to unfold himself and stand straight again. He towered again his eyes on Dodger. The teen cast him a short glance before smirking. "Ain't that right Old Man?"

"Yes. Thank you for the summery," Fagin hissed.

"Anytime," Dodger grinned. The towering man inhaled deeply. He must have been over six foot tall.

"I'm looking for my mom," Henry spoke up now. "I think she's a rose seller?"

"A rose seller?"

"I saw her this morning,"

"Tell you what," Fagin announced spinning, his coat a flurry behind him. He turned to face Henry again. "You do me a favour and I'll do you a favour how does that sound?"

"Sure," Henry nodded. He wouldn't trust this man for a minute. Everything about him was crooked-however if he was willing to help him find Emma then from there he could at least attempt to solve this problem that Hyde had caused. Henry began to wonder if Hyde and the Queen realised he was missing? The night was beginning to close in-they must have known. Would they send people after him?

"Splendid my dear, splendid." Fagin's eyes we're a glow of excitement and greed. "So tell me my dear have you ever picked a pocket?"

...

Henry cast a look left. A man was tottering forward, swinging a cane. Henry could make out the faint glint of silver in the pocket of the waistcoat. If nothing else Dodger had taught him well how to spot something of value. That was Henry's prize and target. Did he really want to steal from the man though? Henry pulled back around the corner and cast a look to Dodger, the teen gave him a reassuring nod and grin. Like a mother would to its child before it entered school for the first time. Without another moment of hesitation Dodger thrust his arms and shoved Henry clean off his feet. Henry squealed as he toppled back into the street. Dodger was stronger then he looked. Henry landed in a rather ungrateful heap on the floor at the wealthy mans feet. The man paused in his step and looked down his snout at the street urchin splayed on the floor before him. Henry moaned and attempted to bring his eyes to tears. It was a lot harder than he had expected.

"Clear the path boy," the man above said. Henry looked up and quickly stumbled back to his feet his knees skinned. They stung.

"I'm-I-I'm terribly sorry sir," Henry stuttered. The man's expression softened now.

"That's alright but you must be a bit more careful."

"Ye-yes sir, of course."

"Let's have a look," the man looked to Henry's knees and bent low to assess them. Now was Henry's chance all he needed was to pluck the silver case from the man's pocket. Steeling himself Henry gently slipped his hand forward and pulled the case free slipping it up the end of his sleeve. The man stood now.

"Just broken skin," he nodded before dusting Henry down and smiling. "Away with you now lad." Nodding quickly Henry turned and scuttled back into the alley he had come from. Dodger melted from the stonework and gave a wide grin.

"You're a natural you," dodger patted Henry on the back. Henry felt crooked. All the man had done was be kind and Henry had rewarded him by stealing his snuff box? What did that make him? A common thief. Henry allowed the snuff box to slip from the end of his sleeve into his hand.

"Great workmanship," dodger nodded. Henry extended his hand and the box with it-he wanted nothing to do with it. Dodger took the box readily and studied it further. Henry peered back onto the bustling street. He wondered had the man realised his precious silver was missing yet?

"Fagin will be chuffed with this," Dodger added before the silver vanished into his pocket. "Right then let's find someone else then."

"How does this help me find my mom?"

"Well it don't but until we can find something on her then we might as well keep busy might we?" Dodger spun and twitched his head, righting the top hat.

"Wait a second," Henry argued, "who is out looking?"

"Don't matter does It?" Dodger called over his shoulder.

"Why can't I help them?"

"Trust me you wouldn't want to be helping them,"

"Who is it?" Henry demanded lunging after Dodger and grabbing his arm. Dodger spun horrified he had been touched. He ripped his arm back and glared. "Who's looking for her?" Dodger's lips twitched. His eyes became guarded.

"Bill is."

"Who's Bill?"

"Why Bill Sikes of course."


	6. Chapter 6

Emma stepped inside the door and brushed her hands on the apron around her waist. There was something strange about the mornings now. Something that had never happened before. That boy who had shouted from the window two days ago. He seemed oddly familiar, but why and how? Emma wasn't familiar with any of the people who lived in that square, she had been brought up in White Chapel with her mother and father. So why did that boy shout to her? All the questions still continued to plague her mind.

"Are you alright?" Emma looked up at the sound of the voice. Her eyes fell on the gentle heart shaped face of Fantine. Fantine was a sweet thing, slim, with rich dark hair.

"I just have a very strange feeling..." Emma muttered casting her eyes to the floor before moving across the small room that served as their small florist shop.

"How so?" A frown crossed Fantines brow as she continued to flick the thorns from the roses with a slender knife before sitting them into a large basket ready to be dispersed.

"I saw a boy a few days ago...and it just feels like I know him."

"A boy? Or do you mean a man?" A grin crossed Fantine's lips now. Emma cast a look up.

"You know well I never gaze at a man unless it is my Killian,"

"I beg your pardon of course..." Fantine swiftly put her full attentions to the roses before her but still held a small smirk. Emma gave a faint smile. Killian was currently at sea and she hadn't heard from him in some time. She hoped he would return soon, it was lonely without him. In the meanwhile her thoughts returned to the boy...she would venture back there. She needed to know more. Emma had always been a curious sort never one to let things simply go unchecked.

"Fantine?"

"Yes?"

"I'll take this next basket out," Emma nodded snatching up the basket and hooking it over her arm. Turning she fled the workhouse once more to return to the streets.

* * *

Regina returned her attention down to the clipboard before her and ticked another name off her list. That patient wouldn't be around too much longer, judging by the cadaver like expression, the stillness of his body and the smell of decay that was beginning to linger. No doubt his wife would be to see him soon. To say goodbye. How unfortunate. Looking back up Regina left the hospital room before striding down the corridor and into the next room. Stepping in Regina cast her eyes to the patient laid in the bed. A man with a heavily scarred face leaving him blind in one eye. His most recent incident had left him unconscious with threatening head injuries. No one had yet been to claim him. He had been placed under her observation since his arrival to the hospital. So far there was no change in his condition. Regina crossed the room and pushed the window open to allow a breeze to flow into the stagnant room. Shutting her eyes she allowed the heavy breeze to wash over her before finally turning and crossing the room again. Quickly Regina adjusted the bed sheets-straightening and flattening them down. Rounding the bed Regina moved to the bedside table and studied it. Nothing. No flowers, no personal items just a stagnant jug of water and an untouched glass. Regina extended her hand and took hold of the jug. The man's hand snapped up and latched onto her arm. With a shriek Regina dropped the jug and swiftly attempted to pull away. The man's grip was tight, strong. The jug dropped to the floor and shattered. Regina moved to clear the mess.

"Regina," the man said. His voice cracking and hoarse. Her eyes looked to him. His eye was open. He seemed disorientated. How did he know her name?

"Please just keep still," Regina urged.

"You're not a nurse," the man hissed. Regina stared blankly at him. Granted she had always felt that she was in the wrong profession but for as long as she could remember this is what she had always done.

"Please, just relax," Regina urged.

"Remember. This isn't you Regina."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I know you and you know me. Think."

"I don't understand," Regina shook her head attempting to pull back from him again. He was frightening her now. She didn't know him. He looked to his arm at the thick needle embedded in his flesh, he began to try and jerk it out of his arm. Looking over her shoulder to the door that was a jar Regina called out. "I need assistance please?" She put her other hand down attempting to keep him from pulling the needle out.

"I must leave."

"You're not well enough, sir-"

"Abraham. This is all false-you don't belong here," the man muttered. He was losing consciousness again, Regina could see his eye growing dull.

"Is-is that your name?" Regina asked although too late, the man's eye had shut and the grip he had once held on her arm loosened. His hand slipped off her arm just as a man entered the room to assist her.

"Is everything alright?" The man asked. Regina cast her eyes around to him. What sort of timing was this. The hospital security was somewhat lacking as of late.

"Fine, everything under control now. Thank you David." Regina eyed the man who looked apologetic.

"Sorry we're slightly understaffed I've only got about seven men to cover the entirety of the hospital."

"It's alright," Regina gave a faint smile. "I will speak to Dr. Crane about the shortages. Everything is under control here now." Well she certainly hoped so anyway.

"Of course," David nodded before giving another apologetic look and leaving the room. Regina turned and ducked low, propping the clipboard on the bedside table. She'd have to clean the mess now. Snatching a towel from the beside cupboard Regina threw it against the floor and began to mop up the water. Abraham...Abraham what? Abraham... Regina slopped the towel in the water. It was beginning to soak up the liquid. She'd need another. Another four more like. Abraham... Reaching to the cupboard she drew out another towel and threw it down lapping up more liquid. Abraham...they didn't belong? Regina shook her head again. Abraham...Van Helsing. Van Helsing! Regina leapt to her feet and looked at herself in the reflection of the mirror across the room. A nurses outfit? Black long sleeved gown that stretched nearly to her feet with a thick white apron to protect from spills and blood. It wasn't even flattering! What was this? Taking a long step across the room Regina peered outside to the smog covered city of London.

"Oh my god..." Regina muttered, "Hyde what have you done?"

* * *

Emma strode through the streets back to the square where she had seen the boy. Every so often she would call for anyone who wished to buy her roses, she still had a job to do of course. No one was currently interested. Striding onward Emma entered the large square but now all the houses appeared the same. Emma began to wonder the square in the homes that maybe she would find the boy on the balcony again. Her eyes looked to all the iron railings. There were women dragging heavy mats out and batting them clean, men polishing the windows clean, chimney sweeps descending from the roofs and young boys keeping the ladders propped against the terraced houses. So far she couldn't find any trace of the young boy. A scowl crossed her brow-she was sure the house was somewhere nearby. It was then Emma's eyes drifted one of the tall buildings that had a swarm of people outside. Emma called out for the sale of more roses but no one responded-they were all preoccupied with the drama unfolding outside the building. A woman was wailing loudly, a dark haired woman with lush midnight locks twisted over one shoulder, a large sunhat and elaborate gown. She was looking around wildly conversing with the few police officers gathered. Emma noticed a close friend of hers, Inspector Abberline. Emma trotted over to the man. He was busy scribbling on a notepad in his hands.

"Afternoon Miss. Swan," Abberline nodded tipping the front of his bowler hat.

"Inspector," Emma nodded, "What's happened here?"

"A small boy has been kidnapped we believe," Abberline nodded running the back of his hand across his jaw itching at the auburn stubble and mutton chops.

"Kidnapped?"

"A Mrs. Hyde, lodged the compliant earlier today. The boy has been missing a number of days."

"Mrs. Hyde?" Emma cast her eyes toward the tall elegant woman in the sunhat.

"I believe they just moved in a number of days ago. Very private people," Abberline nodded before removing his pen from the paper. Emma cast her eyes briefly to the paper. It was a faint sketch of a teenage boy.

"I believe the culprit is thought to be a woman..." Abberline muttered.

"A woman?" Emma gasped.

"Indeed. A fair haired woman, believed to have been seen in this area on the morning of the boy's disappearance."

"Oh no, what a terrible shame," Emma sighed.

"You wouldn't happen to know of anything would you Miss. Swan?" Abberline looked to Emma now. His eyes accusing. Emma drew back a pace.

"Me? Of course not..."

"Are you sure?"

"Mr. Abberline I assure you-"

"Perhaps you could provide me with a fuller explanation?"

Emma could feel the accusation crushing her. Emma withdrew another pace. Abberline closed the distance by taking another step forward.

"Miss. Swan please don't make this harder for me," Abberline was apologetic now.

"Inspector...please I didn't do anything," Emma urged drawing back again.

"I'm afraid I have witnesses that will attest differently," Abberline shook his head closing his notepad now and slipping it into the pocket of his mottled brow wool coat.

"Witnesses?!" Emma gasped. Her eyes ventured around the square. Who? Why? Her eyes fell onto an ominous figure that stood in the doorway of the home. A man, pale skinned and dark eyed, a wicked grin on his lips. Emma dropped the basket of roses now and turned fleeing.

"Miss. Swan!" Abberline barked after her. Emma didn't dare halt in her pace. The police whistles began to squeal, men shouted to one another. Emma fled quickly into a nearby alley.

* * *

He knew. He knew everything and yet he was the only one who could do anything, who knew how to stop all of it, and yet he was the one unconscious in all of it. Van Helsing knew everything. How? Regina marched forward, the clipboard tucked under her arm. With every step she could her the flu-fee dress sweeping along with her. She looked ridiculous, the large poufy shoulders made her look like she was hunched over, the length was all wrong and not only that but to top it all off? A bonnet atop her head. How ridiculous. Regina knew where she was going, it was like she had been here for years. The nurses' station at the start of the ward. It wasn't far. Rounding a corner her eyes fell on the large walnut corner desk and the small nurse tucked in behind it, also in the same ridiculous outfit. Regina cleared her throat as she approached. The nurse looked up and smiled brightly.

"Nurse Mills," She nodded.

"Patient Smith has begun to show signs of recovery," Regina nodded setting the clipboard down on the top of the desk. "I believe he is under you care isn't he?"

"He is? That makes a change from this morning," The woman nodded. "Could you possibly take over here while I assess his condition?"

"Of course," Regina nodded. The nurse spun in the seat and ducked low unlocking a steel filing cabinet and searching through the files. Regina swept around the desk now and watched the woman who quickly slid the cabinet closed about to lock it. "Allow me-go and attend your patient," Regina added quickly. The nurse gave another thankful grin before taking up the files in her arm, snatching a pen off the desk and quickly trotting down the corridor. Regina slipped down into the woman's seat, rather awkwardly due to the large dress. Drawing the cabinet open again Regina began to flick through the files and look for the only one that didn't have a name. This had to have been Van Helsing's. To Regina's recollection he was the only one on the ward that didn't have a name. Drawing the file out Regina kicked the drawer shut and spun in the seat setting the file down on the desk in front of her. It was light. Flipping it open Regina saw there was only one sheet within. A vague description of the injuries, assumptions as to what caused and then to the medication that the man would be on to help him to heal. All signed off by a 'Dr. I. Crane'. That was the doctor on this ward. Regina was sure. She would have to get in touch with David and see if she could uncover if he knew anything. Was he aware of what was happening? Surely not. Regina cast her eyes around the empty corridors before slipping out of the seat, dress swishing as she did. Adjusting her bonnet and apron Regina lifted Van Helsing's file into her arm, grabbed the clipboard from the desk top and turned beginning through the corridors. It was sterile inside the hospital and at the same time filthy. Coughs echoed from rooms, sneezes and moans of extinction and decay. Regina felt bile rising in her throat. instinctively a hand came up to cover her mouth-as if that would aid her. Making her way through the corridors her eyes fell on a glass panelled door at the hallway end the words; Dr Ichabod Crane in thick black letters across the glass. Inhaling deeply Regina dropped the hand from over her mouth and strode toward the door. Reaching out her hand brushed the handle and shoved the door open. A man sat behind the desk within the office, he leapt high at the sound of the door opening. He was tall, in the midst of his 40's, lanky with a small head on narrow shoulders and bulging large ears. Green eyes peered widely from behind slim glasses perched on his snipe like nose. His alarmed expression quickly softened before a brow cocked.

"Nurse Mills, can I aid you?"

"Yes, doctor. I believe you can," Regina nodded stepping forward shutting the door behind her. Her eyes drifted down now as she approached the elaborate mahogany desk. Atop was the remains of a human forearm, the flesh peeled and hacked. Flakes of skin lay on the desk top along with chunks of muscle and pools of blood. Ichabod sat with a scalpel in his left claw like fingers. Regina felt her lips twist. Don't say a word. Averting her eyes she looked to the doctor. That was worse. Behind him were shelves of books and among them jars filled with preserved limbs and organs.

"I was seeking further action on this patient." Regina extended her hand and produced the files from behind the clipboard to the doctor. Ichabod blinked before grinning and extending his hand to receive. Regina paused. "Doctor..." She urged. The man halted and studied her a moment before sighing. Swinging in the large leather chair he spun and snatched a cloth off the dresser from behind him and wiped his hands. Now he received the file. He stood, now and flipped the file open peering at the single sheet within

"Rather light on the reading," He frowned. Now the Doctor began to mumble to himself. "I don't recall ever writing any of this...cause 'a fall'? Injuries would appear to have been caused by something far more then that..."

"He woke this morning," Regina added.

Ichabod looked up over the rim of his glasses sharply. "He should not have woke."

"What do you mean?" Regina cocked her brow now.

"I've been asked to keep the man under sedation until we can further ensure that he has fully healed. To be frank I'm surprised he still lives under the degree of medication he is receiving...and yet he woke..." Ichabod turned now and laid the files on the dresser behind, taking up a pen and paper from a drawer in the dresser before scribbling down on the page. He slipped the paper into the file and closed the cover over before returning the files to Regina.

"There you are Nurse Mills-read over the dosage carefully and on the noon of tomorrow report your findings to me." Ichabod sat in his seat again now and lifted the scalpel pushing it down in the wrist of the hand before him. A spit of blood burst forth hitting his glasses. Regina looked down to the file in her hand and moved to open them.

"Not here," Ichabod urged continuing his incision. Regina paused before leaving the file as it was and looking to the Doctor who continued to slice. "That business is for your eyes only Nurse. You may return to your station now."

Regina eyed Ichabod for a moment longer but he paid no attention to her anymore, his eyes studied the limb before him, his mutterings were only to himself now. Turning Regina left the office keeping the patient file safely tucked under her arm.

* * *

Emma fled through the streets. The sound of the police had faded the deeper she went, the calls from Inspector Abberline had ceased long ago. Rounding another corner Emma deemed herself safe enough to halt. She crumpled against a wall and heaved. How could Abberline think her capable of stealing a child? Why? She had ever had need or want for a child in her lifetime. How would she feed it? Clothe it? Resting back against the wall Emma inhaled deep hearty breaths.

"You run like a hare being chased by a fox," A crusty voice approached her. Emma looked up to see a man approaching her. He was stoutly built wearing a black velveteen coat and soiled breeches, boots that were crusting and looked like they were moulding. A crooked brown top hat on his head and a dirty belcher handkerchief around his neck. He was lined in the face, dirty and a beard of about three weeks growth. His eyes scowled and one would have appeared to have been recently damaged by a hefty blow. A white bull terrier at his heel. Emma leapt off the wall and studied him closely.

"What are you wanting?" She hissed.

"Your boy wanting words with ya."

"My boy?" Killian? He'd returned? Emma could never recall being introduced to a man such as the one that stood before her.

"Aye lass, your boy. Demanding little blighter he is and I don't like being told what to do."

"Please-just leave me be," Emma sighed.

The man twitched. "I don't recall me asking you. Now is you gonna come with me or not?"

Emma froze. Go? With him? Why on earth would she go with a man of that nature? And to whom was he referring to?

Regina flitted through the corridors returning to the nurses' station it was still vacant. Swiftly swinging down into the seat Regina cast her eyes about the hospital. She would appear to be on her own. Returning her attention downward Regina focused on the file. Lifting the cover she flipped it open and peered down to the sheets within. Ichabod had made no changes to the original sheet. Everything remained as it had. What had Crane written then? Regina lifted the original sheet and flipped it over revealing a page beneath. It wasn't an official looking thing, something that was merely scribbled for the simple purpose of writing a message. Regina studied the words. Ichabod's scrawling read;

 _Remove the needle, let him wake._

 _Be careful, eyes everywhere._

 _Ten Bells_.

Regina sat back brushing the hair from her eyes. This wasn't for anyone else's eyes but her own. Why was Ichabod trying to reach out to her? Could she trust him? Regina heard footsteps in the corridor. Snapping the page up she folded it swiftly before stuffing it into the front pocket of the apron. Grabbing the file she slapped it closed before forcing it back into the cabinet and blew the stray hair from her face looking up to the nurse that appeared around the corner. The same nurse appeared with a bright smile.

"Thank you so much, Regina," The nurse grinned. "Mr. Smith is doing well-I'll think he'll be able to return home soon."

"That's great," Regina nodded rising from her seat and stepping around the desk allowing the cheery nurse to return to her station.

"Doctor Crane will be so happy, I'll have to write my report now while it's fresh in my mind."

"Of course, I'm going to go check on my patients," Regina nodded before sticking the clipboard under her arm Regina made through the corridors again. She paused instantly and spun on the balls of her feet to look back to the nurse behind the desk.

"Oh, before I forget," Regina smiled. "Could you get me the head of security?"

"Mr. Nolan?"

"Yes, I need to speak with him as a matter of urgency."

"Has something happened?"

"No," Regina reassured, she spun and began through the corridor, pulling the bonnet from off her head. "Not yet..." She mumbled.

* * *

Henry sat heavily, his arms folded, his chin rested on his hands. He watched the boys around the attic, some were playing cards, some were drinking gin and puffing on pipes while others were fluttering to and fro, in and out of the building. Fagin was knocking about in the rear room mumbling and muttering to himself. Henry kept his eyes on the faint fluttering curtain that rustled in the gentle breeze. The day was once again, coming to a dreary close. He was exhausted, he and Dodger had been all over the city, picking pockets, snatching food and attempting to make a living. Still he was no closer to finding anyone or anything that he knew. He hadn't even seen anyone that he recognized. It was a big city. Did Hyde send him hear on his own? Were others sent here too? Fagin tottered out from the rear room and cast his eyes to Henry.

"Don't like the gin?"

"It's not that," Henry sighed, he hadn't even tried the gin. He had no desire and anyway what would his mother's think?

"What's the matter my dear?" Fagin asked shuffling around to stand in front of the teen. Henry peered up to the man, he was somewhat endearing just misguided. An old coot attempting to fish a living in a city full of injustice, depravity and poverty.

"I don't expect you'd understand," Henry heaved staring toward the window again.

"We're all orphans here..." Fagin mused. "Orphans of the city-that's why we're all together my dear. To comfort each other when no one else is there, to offer advice when no one else will listen."

"That's just it," Henry sat straight now, "I wasn't an orphan and I had comfort and shoulders to lean on but I just don't know where to find any of them or how to get out of here."

"Get out?" Fagin frowned.

"This is not my world-I belong in Storybrooke, Maine with the rest of the Enchanted Forest characters."

Fagin stared blankly his fuzzy brows popping up, "Well...that's...eh...quite the story now."

"It's true," Henry sighed. He didn't have the book to prove it...or perhaps it was back at the house where Hyde resided...? Would it be? Surely Hyde would keep something...? Would he...? Should Henry go back to the house? Maybe he should find someone to return to the home with. The door of the attic crashed open. Everyone spun, Fagin leapt in the air before turning to see a man striding in. Henry shuddered at the sight of him he was rough, hard faced. Henry jumped up from his seat. A woman stepped in behind him, fair of hair and wide eyed.

"Mom!" Henry grinned lunging forward. Pushing past the hard faced man Henry threw himself against Emma. She spun and looked to him.

"Henry!" She grinned hugging him tightly.

"You know me?" Henry looked up to her.

"You're hard to forget kid," She grinned.

"Thank god for that," Henry snorted hugging her tightly once more.

* * *

"I beg your pardon?" David cocked a brow.

"Just think about it," Regina hissed peering toward the room door. She had a managed to nab David and pull him into an empty room on the ward. Now all that was left was to try and convince the man about everything that had happened, so far it was proving futile.

"I really must be getting back to-" He moved to turn. If she couldn't get him to understand then he would summon a paddy wagon and have her carted to a mental asylum, no doubt.

"David!" Regina reached out grabbed hold of his arm. "Does the name 'Charming' ring any bells?"  
David's eyes scowled before realisation dawned. "Regina," he shook his head now. "This was all Hyde's doing?"

"I'm guessing he had some help," Regina hissed. The name Rumplestiltskin instantly sprung to her mind. That snake. As soon as they returned to Storybrooke she was banishing the man.

"Where is everyone else?"

"I wish I knew."

"So what now?"

"I'd like to say I knew...more than anything I would like to get changed out of this ridiculous monstrosity," Regina gestured to the puffy gown surrounding her.

"Really?" David cocked a brow.

"Right," Regina pulled her eyes off the dress before looking back to David. "We need to wake Van Helsing up."

"And how exactly do you suppose we do that?"

"Ichabod told me to 'remove the needle, let him wake'. He also warned me to be careful because there are 'eyes everywhere'."

"Eyes everywhere? If Hyde controls this world then I'm guessing he has people everywhere to watch us. Can we trust this Ichabod?"

"I believe so. Why would he set us up to fail?"

"False hope? Sounds like something Hyde would enjoy watching," David scoffed. "We can't just walk out, can we?"

Regina paused and scowled. "We could walk out...if we had a corpse." Regina pointed out.

* * *

They sat now tucked in the corner of the attic away from the prying eyes of the street urchins, Fagin and Sikes. Henry made sure to keep a careful eye out for Dodger. He hasn't seen the teen in some time and that was always a worrying thing. Dodger had an unmistakable urge to listen into every conversation passed in the attic. He knew everything.

"How?" Henry whispered.

"Sikes-he told me everything about you and I just woke up. Realised what was happening. Told you kid-I could never forget you. I'm just glad you're alright."

"I'm fine. We have some serious problems. Hyde and the Queen are living in one of the town houses and I have no idea who has been brought here or where they are."

"What happened at the manor Henry? When we found Van Helsing he was nearly dead."

"We were attacked by The Hunchback," Henry sighed, "He's working for Hyde. Van Helsing tried but...he ran out of bullets."

"The Hunchback?"

"He's very strong."

"I thought magic didn't hurt Van Helsing?"

"The Hunchback didn't exactly use magic. More like used his Hulk fists. He took me to Hyde and The Queen."

"They hurt you?"

"No. But..."

"But...?"

"We're here because I wouldn't write their stories...this is all my fault."

"Don't be stupid. Would have helping them been any better? Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay and all we need to do now is fix it." Emma reached forward and ruffled his hair. He swatted her hand away. She could say what she wanted but he knew that at the end of it all he was the one to blame.

"How?" Henry sighed. "It's been a week and all I've done is rob people."

"Maybe we could..." Emma paused, "You robbed people?"

"Picking pockets is actually pretty hard to do you know-I've done pretty well-if anything you should be praising me."

"Right..." Emma mused sceptically. "I wonder would Abberline help?"

"Abberline?"

"He's an inspector in the police."

"What would he do?"

"Maybe he could help us locate people, the only problem is he thinks I kidnapped you..."

"How did you even manage that?" Henry heaved.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "it just happened...?"

"Great," Henry heaved.

* * *

Regina swung the end of her dress around the door, allowing David to enter, before swiftly shutting it. Spinning she turned and swept across the room. Regina moved to the window and quickly yanked the pulley allowing the blind to fall and darken the room. Her eyes turned to David, the man was standing near the door, peering into the hall. Regina turned now and moved toward the bed again and sat down next to Van Helsing. He was quiet now. Regina looked to his arm, the needle was embedded in the crook of his elbow. A large solid looking thing, there was already a bruise surrounding the area. Regina cast a look to Van Helsing once more before leaning forward and jerking the needle free. Now she looked up to David.

"Alert the mortician," Regina nodded. Nodding David quickly pulled the door open and slipped from the room. Regina rose from her seat off the bed and swept across the room toward the wardrobe. Jerking it open her eyes fell on the leather trench coat within. Snatching hold Regina slung it over her arm and spun taking a last look toward Van Helsing before flitting across the room, lifting the blind and tossing the coat out the window. Drawing back inside Regina prayed that Van Helsing would wake in time for her to explain the situation. Sure enough after a long moment he began to stir. Breathing a sigh of relief Regina swept around again and sat on the beds edge.

"Van Helsing?" Regina queried. They were running out of time. "Van Helsing?" She pressed again.

"I have told you..." He rasped. "My name is Abraham."

Regina felt her cheeks flush and a smile cross her lips. "Thank god."

Van Helsing brought himself to open his right hand eye and peer toward her. "What have you planned?"

"I need you dead," She nodded honestly.

His expression didn't change, though a brow did cock. "Fair enough."

"Bear with me," Regina nodded, "Just act dead. David has gone for the mortician-when he arrives just play along."

"Understood."

Regina leapt off the edge of the bed and turned flattening her gown. She felt his hand on hers. Looking down to him she frowned.

"Thank you, Regina."

"Don't thank me yet-and besides thank Ichabod."

"Ichabod Crane?"

Her heart stopped momentarily. "Please tell me that's a good thing," Regina heaved.

"Very good," Van Helsing nodded, that faint smirk appearing before his eyes to shut once more.

* * *

Henry wondered through the streets now, he and Emma had left the attic and the watchful eyes of Fagin and the others. Henry did note the looks they had received before they had left.. It was a good thing Henry hadn't mentioned anything about seeking out a police officer. Sikes would have rung their necks if he had known or set that dog on them...what did Sikes call it? Bullseye? The pair had descended to the streets to seek out this Frederick Abberline.

"Just let me do the talking, okay?" Emma cast a look to Henry.

He grinned, "Right okay. By the way love the look."

Emma scowled and shot a look toward him, "Watch it. I may have a dress on but that doesn't mean I can't still kick your butt if I feel like it."

"What would Abberline think? Kidnapping and then abuse?" Henry frowned thoughtfully. Emma thrust her fist against his shoulder and growled again.

"Let me speak, got it?" Emma hissed. Henry grinned. They continued through the brightening streets. It must have been well into the morning now, by Henry's reckoning it must have been dawning to the early hours...seven? eight? Henry was just pleased to be in the company of someone besides the street orphans and Fagin. They could finally start to fix things. Henry rounded a corner only to see police men stood outside one of the residences, people had formed a large gathering watching the officers. Henry froze in his steps and looked over his shoulder toward Emma. Emma drew to a wary halt.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Looks like a murder scene to me," Emma muttered.

"Murder?" Henry squeaked. Emma stepped past him and edged closer to the people gathered. Henry was swift to follow her. Murder? The thought send chills down his spine and the feeling of dread to build in his stomach. "Mom?" Henry called after her. Quickly he bounded forward behind her. Emma had become part of the crowd now. Henry could hear whispers of; 'he's struck again', 'the ripper', 'poor woman'.

"Can we all maintain a distance please, allow us to continue our work. Please everyone just return to your homes," One of the police officers called out loudly.

"Mom," Henry hissed again. Emma was busy forcing her way to the front of the crowd. He forced his way after her. Without sound of warning Emma reached out and grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him close. Henry could see now-see the scene of the murder. There was blood everywhere, a body bathed in blood and police milling taking any sign of evidence they could gather.

"Henry don't look!" Emma urged spinning to cover his eyes. Disgruntled Henry reached up and attempted to swat her hand away. He wasn't a child. His eyes looked to the body. The woman's throat was slit, she had been disembowelled, her intestines were pulled from her body and thrown over each of her shoulders. Henry had never seen anything so horrifying. He felt bile in his stomach, tears in the corners of his yes. What could have done that?

"Henry!" Emma scolded pulling him closer and covering his eyes. Henry had wished he had never looked, wished he had merely gone along with Hyde's plans. Why had he been so proud?

* * *

Regina pushed the trolley through the corridors. The body lay on its top was covered with a white sheet. Regina peered around her before rounding a corner and beginning down the corridor. It was silent. A nurse was stood on the left hand side of the corridor scribbling on her clipboard. At her approach the woman looked up, smiled briefly before a sadness in her eyes at the sight of the covered body before returning to her scribbling. Moving forward Regina wheeled the trolley past Crane's office and continued on her way. She needed to get out of the hospital with Van Helsing. If Hyde was doing anything he was trying to keep the man quiet-so why was Crane helping? Did Van Helsing already know him? What was their history? Shaking all thoughts from her head Regina moved onward. Turning the trolley she rolled it toward the Morgue. Heavy black letters against the off yellow colored paint above a set of two heavy iron doors. Regina pushed the trolley into the doors which swung open, easier than expected. She was greeted by the sight of multiple trolleys with bodies on top, all covered with white sheets, all tagged. There was an eerie silence to the room. Regina paused and looked to them all. So many dead, the stench of death was hanging in the air, it blocked her senses entirely. It was sending shivers down her spine. Regina had gone over the idea to Van Helsing-more so she had told him a plan and he had altered it entirely to suit him but none the less it was a way for him to leave the hospital without alerting Hyde or any of his entourage. Who knows who was working for Hyde. Regina stood tall and peered around the morgue-there was a man shuffling about in the back of the room his beady eyes watching.

"I have another patient for you," Regina said mournfully casting her eyes down. Play the part.

"Ah. Name?" The mortician nodded striding from the shadows. He was a tall man, a bulbous nose crowded his round accusing face.

"Patient was unknown and had no family," Regina handed the file across to the man. He received it.

"No family eh?" The mortician turned and tossed the file into a nearby bin. Regina's brow twinged. Carefully she peered over her shoulder toward the heavy doors that led into the morgue. The mortician moved now and peered at the body atop the trolley reaching out and pulling the white sheet back. The mortician peered at the face of Van Helsing. Regina retreated a number of steps and looked to the heavy doors before quickly sliding the bolt and locking them.

"Looks fairly fresh," The mortician noted cocking a slug like brow. Regina turned and looked to the man. "Wait a moment..."

Van Helsing sprung into action, Regina watched as the white sheet flew into the air. The mortician shrieked. Van Helsing was stood now and grabbed hold of the man-the man squirmed like a trapped rat in the clutches of a cat. Van Helsing had an arm tightly wrapped around the man's neck, his other hand on the man's brow. The man tried to squeal but Van Helsing held him firm, squeezing his throat tightly. The man flailed in the iron grip of Van Helsing. Coughing and spluttering, his face turning a horrible shade of purple. Regina turned to look away before a crack snapped through the silence. Slowly she turned and looked to Van Helsing. The body of the mortician collapsed to the floor like a heavy weight his neck bent in an odd angle now.

"We needed him rid of," Van Helsing pointed out. "He'd seen us both." Regina watched Van Helsing carefully now. It was the first time she had witnessed Van Helsing kill anyone and the speed and efficiency in which he had dispatched the man made her...uncomfortable. Jekyll had said he was dangerous...now she was beginning to believe. Regina studied the body on the floor a moment longer, the wide unseeing eyes before shaking her head and reaching down untying the apron from around her dress and throwing it aside.

"We need out," Regina nodded.

"Swiftly," Van Helsing removed the mortician's long white coat and slung it over his bare shoulders.

* * *

"Names?"

"A Miss. Swan and a Miss. Mills. Emma Swan and Regina Mills to be exact...although I doubt you will be on a first name basis..." Hyde hissed. He sat in the tall leather armchair, a wine glass perched in his upturned hand, the drawing room was lit only by the light of the flickering flames from the fire. "Do as you will with them. Just get rid of them."

"Understood," The man in the doorway nodded. Hyde could not make out much of the man, he was tall, his voice like gravel dressed in a tall top hat, dark overcoat, leather gloves, a mask pulled up over the lower half of his face to hide his identity. Hyde was not bothered, the man could hide himself away all he liked-to be true the man needed to hide himself away with all the attention he was drawing to himself.

"You'll find the money on the table," Hyde gestured to a small walnut table near the door where a small envelope sat on top. There was a cold chuckle.

"I don't require money," The man chuckled.

"I figured not but left it to see you're dedication. You see a man who was unwilling to finish the job would take the money, as when it truly came down to the cut a man would not make it. A man not strong enough...a man unlike you. You are strong Jack. So strong you don't even require money. You enjoy the hunt, you enjoy the take down and you love the slaughter. So go Jack, go now and enjoy your murder." Hyde cast a glance from the corner of his eye toward the man stood at the door. The figure minced words no longer and turned, heavy boots clunking on the wooden floors as he strode from the room. Hyde looked back to the flickering flames of the fire. He loved the smell of burning wood, the heat the flames provided. Hyde had lost Henry a week ago but...to be true he was not in the slightest bit bothered. The boy was a mouthy nuisance and it was unlikely the boy would get very far in the city. Hyde had them dispersed nicely, even if they did find one another...they wouldn't remain together for long. Reclining in the seat he swung a hand up and unfastened the buttons of his waistcoat before tugging at the cravat around his neck allowing it to loosen and fall around his throat. Flicking the rim of his shirt back he allowed the heat of the fire to wash over him. He lifted his glass and supped on the alcohol within. He would allow the Jack the Ripper to take care of Swan and Mills. The game was now afoot.


	7. Chapter 7

"This way, if you please Miss," Abberline gestured with an arm, holding the door open allowing Emma and Henry to enter his office. Emma stepped inside and led Henry inside. He was paler then a ghost and who was she to blame him? The sight of the callously murdered woman was quite horrific. Who could have done such a thing? Emma crossed the hardwood office and sat in one of the upright chairs that stood in front of the heavy desk. Henry sat quietly in the other spare seat. Abberline closed the door behind them and crossed the room, not looking nor saying a word toward them. Emma felt uncomfortable now. She watched Abberline a tall, slim man, with heavy sideburns that trailed down the side of his face and formed into a moustache on his upper lip. He shrugged the wax trench coat from his shoulders and hung it on the awaiting rack before popping the bowler hat off his head. Running a hand through his receding hairline he sat heavily in the chair behind the desk.

"Miss Swan..." Abberline began. It made Emma's stomach churn. "...You led me to believe that you had nothing to do with the apparent disappearance of his boy and yet the day I find you again and here you are. Boy in tow."

"It really isn't what it seems," Emma began.

"Miss Swan, please don't take me for a fool." Abberline turned his attention to Henry, "Now son, do you think you can tell me just what happened the day you went missing?"

It took a moment before the teen spoke up. He slowly peered to Abberline, "I ran away."

"Why on earth would you run away? Did Miss Swan have nothing to do with any of it?"

"I hate my family. No she didn't."

"Please don't feel any pressure simply because she is in the room," Abberline said calmly.

"I'm not!" Henry burst out.

"Henry," Emma scolded.

"Don't you see Hyde and The Evil Queen are not my parents and I won't go back there!"

"Calm down son," Abberline proceeded. "We're-" At that moment the door to the office was thrown open and a woman swooped in. The Evil Queen. She looked a blubbering mess, her makeup was stained from the tears that welled in her eyes, her gown was dirt ridden, she clutched her sunhat in her hand as she swept around the chair and pulled Henry into a tight hug. Henry began to try and push the Queen away. Emma quickly intercepted.

"Oh Henry! Thank goodness you're safe!" The Queen blubbered.

"Mrs. Hyde," Abberline scolded. "You should not be here." Emma caught Henry's eye and motioned for him to not fight it. At first Henry was confused and attempted to push the Queen away however he soon gave in and relented.

"Frederick I want this woman arrested!" The Queen demanded. Abberline ran a hand over his face. "She is responsible for taking my poor boy away from me. Has she hurt you?" The Queen looked to Henry-he almost believed her. What an actress she could be. Her eyes however were what gave her away-behind them she was dead.

"No.." Henry muttered.

"Inspector what are you waiting for? I am taking my boy home and don't dare allow her out of a cell!" The Queen demanded, "Or you'll have my husband to deal with!"

"Please Mrs Hyde that won't be necessary," Abberline shook his head before looking to Emma and then back to Henry. "Son, did this woman take you from your home?"

"Of course!" The Queen said astonished.

"Mrs. Hyde!" Abberline's tone raised now making the woman silence herself. "I am not asking you, I have asked Henry. Henry?"

Henry looked to Emma and she nodded. Why was she wanting them to arrest her? More importantly why was she wanting to send Henry away with them?

"Yes sir. She did." Instantly the Queen's eyes lit up with victory.

"There you have it Inspector," The Queen hissed, grasping Henry's hand she jerked him up from his seat. Emma watched the Queen and Henry go-she would come after him again but for now it wouldn't hurt someone to be near Hyde and get information on what he was planning. Abberline sighed heavily.

"I'm afraid Miss Swan I am going to have to arrest you."

"Understood Inspector-I won't be any trouble," Emma nodded. Now they had someone close to Hyde all Emma had to do? Get to Dodger.

* * *

Regina quickly stepped over a rogue clump of horse manure that lay in the street. It was getting dark now, night time was descending. The streets were quiet, the odd sound of horses from stables, the melodic charm of the music from the inns and the babble from the brothels. Regina rested back against a wall, her arms held her. It was cold. David had remained at the hospital to avoid too much suspicion and to try and trace if anyone else from Storybrooke was within the walls-namely Whale. What had happened to Jekyll? Where was he now? Thankfully her and Van Helsing had slipped from the hospital avoiding much protest or detection. Regina had never quite seen a man be able to slaughter people in such a quiet way. Van Helsing was a killer through and through. The wind stirred the littered streets again. A cold air drifting in from the Thames-the stench of the city was incredibly putrid. Attempting to change her mind from the stench surrounding her Regina cast her eyes around the streets attempting to locate Van Helsing. He had slipped away claiming he had 'business'. Business? What sort? Hadn't he just, like her, arrive in this place? What could he possibly be doing? Regina began to wonder, rounding the corner she stepped out into the street and crossed underneath an archway to see a cart wheeling past, a few men with sacks over their shoulders and behind them a small shop. Still open-even at this time. Once the cart had passed Regina's eyes fell on the small building. It was at the end of the terrace, a small dismal thing with a pluming chimney, windows that were half curtained with tatty lace on the lower half and a sharp pointed roof with a large window scaling amongst the tile work. The words 'Meat Pies' lay on the left and right of the shops front and in the centre the words 'Mrs Lovett's'. Now that she thought about it Regina did find she had a pit of hunger in her stomach-perhaps while she waited it may have been more beneficial to her to sate her hunger. Striding forward Regina waited for another cart to pass before crossing the road and stepping up toward the door. Reaching out Regina shoved the door open, it groaned as it was forced over the uneven shop floor. There was a taping from within the shop-from what? There was not a sole insight save a woman behind a counter who was carefully chopping carrots on a board. Her hair was pulled up and away from her face and held up by a length of material, she was slim, almost skeleton like and pale as though she hadn't seen the sun for months, her eyes were sunken and darkened from, what Regina would assume, lack of sustenance. Her already skeletal like body was sucked in further thanks to the corset surrounding her body. Her rough spun dress was tattered and filthy. As the door grinded on the wood floor the woman eyes snapped upward and saw Regina. Quickly she twisted the knife and thrust it down into the chopping board, causing it to stand on end, before flitting around the counter and gasping.

"A customer!" She said breathlessly.

"I wasn't sure if you were open..." Regina began.

"No no, there's no rush! What's your hurry? I thought you was a ghost!"

"Excuse me?"

"Half a minute, can't you sit?" The woman ushered Regina into one of the chairs that stood behind one of the tables.

"Eh-"

"Sit!" The woman bellowed, her expression stone like. A smile quickly flitted across her cracked lips, "All I meant is that I haven't seen a customer for weeks. What brings you here? Were you looking for a pie love?"

"I wouldn't say no," Regina nodded.

"You'd think we had the plague!" The woman nodded swinging around and marching back toward her counter. "By the way people keep avoiding the place."

"Oh?" Regina cocked a brow before noticing a cockroach scuttling across the table.

"I do try me hardest. No one even comes in for a wiff of the 'ol pies. Mind you I can hardly blame them."

"Why?" Regina pushed searching for the cockroach-it had slipped from view. She was beginning to feel itchy. The woman swung around from behind the counter once more and dropped a plate in front of Regina with a small pie on top. The crusting looked stale and days old, the smell was like something out of a sewer.

"'cause these are probably the worst pies in London," The woman grinned wiping her hand on her dress. "Mrs. Lovett is the name-and who might you be? Don't be shy, take a bite." The woman grinned baring yellowed teeth. Regina peered down to the pie sat before her and back to the woman whose grin only grew wider.

* * *

"Get in you little wretch!" Hyde hissed thrusting Henry forward. Henry toppled forward onto his knees as he returned to the bedroom he had left nearly two weeks ago now.

"No need to be so rough master," Granny announced bumbling in after Henry. Hyde was quick to round on her and bring the back of his hand swiftly across her cheek. The old woman toppled to the floor with a loud thud.

"Leave her be!" Henry growled leaping up off the floor. Hyde snatched hold of him dragging him close and in an instant smacked the teen. Henry felt his flesh burn and the warm sensation of blood in his mouth, he had bitten his tongue. Spinning Hyde descended on Granny with an unrelenting rage. Henry watched in horror as Hyde pummelled the old woman. The monster stopped briefly to look over his shoulder at Henry.

"I may not be able to touch you boy-just remember I hold all the cards here."Hyde bellowed before turning again. Henry quickly found his feet and threw himself on top of Hyde attempting to pull him off Granny. The woman was wailing in pain begging for Hyde to stop, her glasses were cracked and smashed, blood covered her face, her clothing was torn. Hyde rounded now rising to his feet he snatched Henry by the throat. Instantly Hyde's hand tightened. The air was cut from Henry's lungs, Hyde's eyes were red with fury. The man's grip only tightened more and more. Desperately Henry tried to pull the man's hand away from his throat. Spots were beginning to appear in his vision. Hyde was speaking, roaring in frustration but Henry was losing all sense of consciousness. Granny was still on the floor wailing for Hyde to stop she made to grab at Hyde's leg but he kicked out sending her spiralling back again. The door of the room crashed open to reveal the Queen who's grin vanished as soon as she witnessed what was occurring. Marching forward she pulled at Hyde. Hyde's fury only grew. Henry spluttered attempting to such some air into his lungs-none came. Hyde's grip was like iron. Now the room began to grow dark. Everything was beginning to fade away and all Henry could hear was the muffled argument between The Queen and Hyde. A moment later Henry allowed everything to slip away and become black as every inch of consciousness fled his body.

* * *

Emma sat heavily atop the small cot in the corner of the cell. Her eyes studied everything seeking a way out-anything. The cell was build solid though. The only option she would have now? Use her own body as a ploy. Standing she looked down to the light dress that coated her body, that wouldn't do. She reached down to the hem and pulled, ripping the material away. She kept ripping until the dress was now above her knee. Reaching up she pulled the pin from her hair allowing her golden locks to tumble down onto her shoulders, shaking them quickly she positioned them on her left hand shoulder. Throwing off the shawl she crossed the cell. She could hear movement now from somewhere within the office. Stepping toward the bars Emma lent on them and attempted to get a better view of the office. She had thought all the inspectors and police had returned home-it was dark after all. Abberline himself had left an hour ago. The lights had all been dimmed...who was here? Emma craned her neck as she heard footsteps approaching.

"Excuse me?" Emma called loudly. The footsteps paused. "I have to attend the ladies, could someone help me with that?" There was no response. "Hello?" The footsteps began again, crossing the wood floors of the office. Emma could see a shadow now. "Oh thank goodness-my hero," She smiled sweetly. A moment later a figure crashed up against the other side of the bars sending Emma spiralling back, narrowly avoiding the knife that had plunged between the bars.

"What the hell?" Emma gasped looking up to see the figure, illuminated only by the faint light from the streetlights outside. The figure was tall, slim and shadowed in black with a top hat perched atop his head-a mask covered his face. "Who the hell are you?" Emma demanded. The figure watched-like a dog with its head cocked. Moving back the figure attempted to pull the cell door open-quickly Emma found her feet and backed up across the cell trying to put as much distance between her and the invading figure. He was no policeman that was for sure and his attempts to open the lock failed. The man made no decision to answer her questions.

"Swan..." He growled-his voice like rasping gravel.

"Who the hell are you? Answer me right now!"

"Is your name blood?" Emma was stunned-what should she say? What did he mean? "Emma Swan, Emma Swan, Jack will come and rip you up." The figure must have been smiling-Emma could hear it in his words. There was a cold shivering laugh that followed before the figure retreated, the blade in his hand gleaming a cold smirk as Jack the Ripper faded back into the night. Clunk, clunk went his boots, a door opened and shut before all fell quiet. Emma felt her knees quake and her body drop to the floor, unknowingly tears had formed in her eyes and now rolled down her cheeks. The words hung heavy in the air. 'Jack will come and rip you up'. Why was he after her?

* * *

The birds heralded a new morning. Sun streamed in through the tall glass windows spilling through the cracks in the curtains, across the floor and over the bed. Henry stirred. His head was throbbing madly-his throat burned. Hyde's red eyes flashed in his vision. The pure hatred and anger that had burst from the man's, no the monsters, iris had been terrifying. Henry felt...frightened at the thought of seeing that man's face again. However he knew he was not the only one within the room. Managing to force his heavy eyes open he could see the tall figure of a woman stood across the bedroom, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Mom?" He muttered hoarsely. The Queen turned and looked down to him, her brow cocking.

"I'm afraid not," The Queen sneered...though her expression dropped and softened. Henry shifted in the bed drawing his body up and resting back against the soft pillows. The Queen turned now and crossed the room her heeled boots clicking on the floor, her arms dropped from around her body and she leant on the end of the single bed looking directly toward Henry.

"A word to the wise though," She muttered, "Don't stand up to him. Do as he says and no one else needs to get hurt." That's when it hit Henry. Granny! Where was the woman? There was no sign of her in the room all that was left was a small blood stain on the carpet across the room, Henry's heart began to drum in his chest.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know," The Queen snorted, "We left her in the streets."

"You bitch!" Henry growled, he wanted to lunge forward and grab the woman to wipe that smirk from her lips however his body wouldn't allow him to move an inch.

"Language I don't want to have to wake Hyde and reprimand you again." The Queen's glare returned and she eyed him coldly. Henry silenced himself before looking toward the open balcony window, a breeze wafted in but still his throat and lungs couldn't seem to draw the fresh air in properly. It burnt. The Queen stood tall, flattened the ends of her bodice before approaching the door and opening it wide. Henry could just make out the shape of the Hunchback on the other side, his blackened eye peered into the room. The Queen spun again and looked to Henry.

"Your book is on the desk-I suggest you get to writing." With that the Queen left the room. Henry waited a moment before noticing the door had been left ajar. He could tell the Hunchback was still lingering outside.

"Hello?" Henry said quietly. No response. "Its-it's okay. I'm not one of the bad guys," Henry urged.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers.." A meek voice responded. Henry could see the creature outside the door attempting to peer through the small gap.

"Don't be afraid," Henry continued to try and convince the creature to step inside the room. He needed all the friends he could get. After a long silent moment the door was gently pushed open and the Hunchback stepped inside. Henry watched the wretched thing creeping forward, he was shorter in stature then Henry only due to his hunched body, his face was coated in cuts and old bruising, his red hair hung down across his brow. His clothing was ragged but this time Henry was not afraid of him-the only thing Henry feared now was Hyde.

"I'm Henry," Henry nodded giving the creature a faint smile.

Another long silence, the creature peered over his shoulder as if checking if anyone was listening. "My name is Quasi...Quasimodo."

* * *

Regina fled from the shop quickly into the streets-a man had entered. A shady sort with wild hair to speak with Mrs. Lovett and so Regina had left. This was after hearing all about Mrs. Mooney's shop-something which Regina had no interest in. Rounding the corner Regina felt her body collide with a solid force. Reaching out she looked up to see Van Helsing's confused expression looking down at her. He had seemingly rid himself of the white doctors coat now and returned to his leather trench coat over a clean shirt, leather waistcoat and dark pants and boots. The hat had once again returned on his brow, shading his face.

"Is something wrong?" He frowned.

"Oh it's just you," Regina scolded drawing her hands back and standing straight. "Where have you been?" She scolded again. Van Helsing made no response but merely grasped her arm and turned dragging her with him. She attempted to pull away from him but his grip was like iron. "What? Where are we going?"

"To meet with Crane."

"Let go-you're hurting me," Regina scolded again. Van Helsing rounded on her.

"Can you keep your mouth closed for one moment? You are not of this world-I allowed you to do as you would in yours now allow me to do as I will in mine." He drew back quickly releasing her arm and retreating a number of steps. "I apologize." Regina drew back away from him rubbing her wrist where he had hold of her. Perhaps though she should listen more, she didn't know this world and the characters from it were much shadier then those from the Enchanted Forest-all seemed to want something or have a certain look in their eye.

"Crane said he would meet us at the Ten Bells, correct?"

"Yes," Regina nodded. "Do you know where that is?"

"I do. It is where Jekyll, Crane and I conducted business. Most likely the reason he has organized to meet there. If you would, follow me." Van Helsing spun now and began through the streets though this time his hands remained firmly at his side. Regina cast a single glance around the street before moving after him.

"How do you and Crane know one another?" She eventually came to ask, she couldn't stand the silence.

"Crane enlisted my help when he was investigating a case in the country involving The Hessian."

"The Hessian?"

"More commonly known as the Headless Horseman. Crane is no fighter and often finds himself sick at the sight of blood-hence his call for me." Regina studied Van Helsing before silencing herself again. She daren't even think of who or what the Headless Horseman would have been. She followed the man through the streets until they rounded a busy alley where women sauntered in heavy lace gowns pulled high above their knees, hands propped on their hips. Many reached out to Van Helsing but he swiftly denied their advances. Men stood huddled and quiet hidden behind the collars of their coats or beneath the brim of their hats, sucking on bottles of ale. Regina studied the damp alley before noting a small sign hanging from one of the building sides. The Ten Bells. A small bell was painted on the ivy covered sign. Van Helsing cast a glance back to her before entering the tavern-she quickened her pace slipping in behind him. The tavern itself was bustling with life-a band played merrily in the corner, two men were having a brawl near the fireplace, women laughed and danced, straddled men's knees all the while the men drank and forgot all their problems-even a bull terrier ran in and out amongst the masses of legs. Van Helsing approached the counter where a exhausted looking man stood scrubbing at a tankard which was becoming no cleaner.

"I have a meeting," Van Helsing nodded.

"Round back," The man responded without a second blink continuing to scrub the tankard. Van Helsing nodded tossing the man a coin which landed safely in the tankard. The man nodded before hocking and spitting a brown substance from his mouth. Van Helsing stepped past the counter now and made his way around the edge of the inn careful to not bump into anyone or anything. Regina followed his steps carefully. They reached the back of the tavern which was a number of doors that lined a short corridor. Van Helsing stepped to the third door on the left and pushed it open gesturing Regina inside before him. Regina stepped inside to see a small wooden table in the centre of the room, the room itself lit by the light of lanterns and candles. The tall lanky man jumped when he saw them enter the room before settling once more. Pulling a handkerchief from his pocket he quickly wiped his nose before standing and crossing the room.

"Nurse Mills," Crane nodded.

"It's Regina Dr. Crane," Regina corrected.

"In that case, it's Ichabod," The man extended his spindly hand to her. Regina smiled gently. Ichabod then turned his attention to Van Helsing.

"Abraham!" Ichabod grinned stepping past Regina. "My old friend."

"Ichabod," Van Helsing nodded curtly. "To business then?" He asked before reaching out and shaking Crane's hand.

"Of course-please allow us to sit," Crane bumbled back toward the table and retook his seat. Regina sat down into one of the seats and watched Van Helsing sit next to her. "Now to business-who wants you dead now Van Helsing?"

"Mr. Hyde," Van Helsing nodded.

"...no. It couldn't be. We did warn Jekyll-that absolute fool."

"Nothing poor about Doctor Jekyll, Crane. We need to locate him. If Hyde has come here then he will most certainly have brought Jekyll with him but we need to locate him-I've discovered a way to kill Hyde."

"You have?" Crane's brows popped upward. "How does one kill a man that is immortal?"

"Yes-how does one do that?" Regina cocked her own brow now. This is what she had been waiting for. Ever since this nightmare had begun. She sat forward and looked to Van Helsing.

"The gun Crane," Van Helsing nodded.

"The gun? Remind me..."

"Remember Crane, the Horseman."

"Ah..." Crane nodded a small smile spreading on the corner of his thin lips. Regina growled in frustration-what gun? What Horseman? Could they not explain in more detail?

"What's this gun? What are you talking about?" Regina pushed now-she needed to know. Van Helsing glanced to her from the corner of his only working eye.

"This gun can kill all-the magical and the normal it can even kill the dead."

"The dead? Why would you need to kill the dead?"

"Let us not get started on that," Van Helsing heaved, "Let us say his name was Count Dracula and I needn't bring up such a sore subject. This gun was able to wound even him."

"Who?" Regina scowled.

"As I said those tales don't matter-what matters is finding the gun. Crane where did you leave it after we had finished in the Hollow?"

"I..." Crane started slowly.

"Crane. Where is the weapon?"

"I cannot say for sure my friend."

Regina's heart dropped, she could see Van Helsing's hackles rising. "What do you mean?" She asked now.

"I must confess I did lose track of it when I moved with Katrina," Crane admitted.

"You 'lost track' of it? How? Crane you fool!" Van Helsing scolded slamming his fist on the table, Crane, like the candle on the table, jumped at the sound of Van Helsing's fist slamming on the table.

"Is there no way we can try and find it?" Regina piped putting a hand on Van Helsing's arm. He flinched at the touch.

"Allow me to make some enquiries," Crane nodded briskly.

* * *

Emma sat heavily watching the goings on of the office. Many of the police officers were running back and forth, some were sat taking many notes while others laughed and spoke to one another. There was one in particular she wanted. Abberline. He hadn't been in all day-Emma needed to speak with him, needed to tell him about the previous night. Who had that man been? Emma paced in her cell getting multiple laughs and jeers from the police officers. Emma ignored them all and waited. She waited the best part of the day and well into noon before the office door opened and Abberline finally stepped in. He was sodden from the rain, he pulled the hat from off his head and quickly shrugged the heavy coat from his shoulders.

"Inspector!" Emma called loudly.

"Miss. Swan," He nodded curtly before making for his office.

"Wait! Wait!" Emma called urgently. "Inspector I need to speak with you."

"Miss. Swan please I have other pressing matters to attend to," Abberline snuffed before continuing to his office.

"It's about the Ripper Inspector!" Emma shouted loudly. This caused the entirety of the police office to come to a standstill. Every single man inside stopped and looked to her, Abberline had frozen in his stride and slowly turned to her.

"Please Miss. Swan those are dangerous words to throw about."

"He was here. Last night, he was here. He came into this office and he was here. He spoke to me. He said he was going to 'come and rip' me up.'"

Whispers ran through the office now, Abberline raised a hand and silenced them all. "My office. Now." Abberline demanded looking to one of the officers who stood, mouth gaping. Abberline disappeared into his office. Emma turned as one of the officers stumbled forward and quickly fumbling with some keys before opening the cell. Emma quickly fled the cell and was pointed toward Abberline's office. Approaching she gently pushed the door open and stepped inside. The inspector was sat behind his desk, his fingers laced together his chin resting on top. His brow was furrowed a look of deep concentration on his face. He didn't even look up when he heard Emma enter. Carefully she stepped across the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What do you know of Jack the Ripper?" Abberline asked without even looking to her.

"I know he was here."

"Did you see anything? His face perhaps? Anything that might help us identify him. Help me with this and I'll consider your troubles you currently face-erased."

Emma breathed an inward sigh of relief and stepped forward again, sitting into one of the chairs at the desk front. "I didn't see much but guess what Inspector? We know he's after me. So you now have some bait to lure him out with." Emma smiled.

"You would put yourself forward as a lure?"

"Yes."

"That's no easy thing to ask. Have you seen The Ripper's work Miss. Swan? He is a cold, brutal killer. I can't allow you to do that."

"Trust me Abberline. I can handle myself, someone's got to be the savoir around here." Emma grinned again. "So what's say you and I get a plan together?"

* * *

Henry smiled and nodded thankfully to Quasimodo.

"Thank you!" He nodded thankfully.

"I didn't want her to suffer like I have so many times," Quasimodo shook his head. He was a soft spoken sheltered young man. He bore the weight of everything on his shoulders. Terrified to leave the house until nightfall, or unless absolutely ordered. Henry had quickly befriended him, not only from necessity but from pity. The poor creature had been under Hyde's guidance near his entire life-the man had manipulated the poor creature. Manipulated him into believing that the world was dangerous, that people would hurt him because of how he looked. Henry was convincing him otherwise. The doors of the bedroom lay wide and open. The weather outside was wet and damp-what a day. Henry had not seen nor heard anything from anyone in over a week. There was no sign of Emma, and not a trace of anyone else in this mad world. Henry hadn't even seen Hyde for days, he could only hear the man every so often-his croaking voice could be heard every night through the walls of the building. Henry had seen the Queen all of two times before she too seemed to vanish from existence. Henry sat back at the desk now and looked down to the still blank page before him-he had written all of four words in the book of Forgotten Stories; Once upon a time... His mind had eluded him from then on. Henry sat as another evening fell on the city.

"I must go now," Quasimodo tore through Henry's thoughts with his words. Henry spun and looked to him.

"Wait!" He jumped. This might be his chance. "You hate Hyde right?"

"I wouldn't say that-he raised me, he looks after me. I..I don't like his methods but-"

"What if you could stand up to Hyde?"

"Oh..I don't think I want to do that," Quasimodo quickly exclaimed leaping from his seat on the bed and darting for the door, "I must go."

"But you want to," Henry called again.

"We mustn't speak like that," Quasimodo shook his head, his voice turning to nothing more than a meek whisper as if he spoke any louder Hyde may hear and reprimand him.

"Listen to me please!" Henry pleaded.

"Master warned me-"

"Quasimodo-I would never do anything to hurt anyone. You know that right?"

Quasimodo became sheepish. "I know," Quasimodo said slowly, "But none the less that doesn't give us right to speak like this. I have to go now," The hunchback quickly pulled the door open and slipped outside into the hallway, "Goodbye Henry," The creature muttered before the door clicked shut.

"Dammit!" Henry growled slamming his fist on the table.

* * *

Emma walked the alley. It was dark, dingy, damp. The rain spattered down on her bare shoulders. After much convincing she had been able to make Abberline let her go-they were hunting the Ripper. If he was after her? He would most certainly be lurking. Her hair had been pulled into a messed up style, a few strands hung down across her face, her eyes had been painted like the whores that walked the streets and her clothing led little to the imagination. A tight bodice sucked her body in accentuating her curves while her many skirts were pinned high on one side. She pulled the shawl uselessly around her body, as though that would allow for much warmth or protection. Pausing Emma looked around her surroundings, she had paced the alley for near an hour now and no sign of the Ripper. She knew where Abberline was-he was in the second story window of the house two doors down. He and a team of four policemen were waiting, ready. Emma turned and wondered the alley again, striding up it flicking her hips allowing the shawl to slip slightly off her bare shoulders. The only difference any of that made was she was now wetter and colder now. A cat scurried from behind a nearby wall. Emma jumped and faltered. How inconvenient it was to not have any method of communication with Abberline. Now she was beginning to wish she had just stayed in her cell. Noticing an old newspaper blowing uselessly in the wind Emma stopped and stooped to pick it up. She flipped the sodden paper and looked to the headline; The Ripper Strikes Again! This couldn't be real. Had Hyde sent them back in time? That was crazy even for Hyde. Heaving a sigh Emma threw the paper back to the floor before spinning. Had she heard something? Her heart began to thud in her chest now. Was her mind just playing tricks on her? A glass bottle rolled across the sodden cobbles...because it had been pushed or was it just the wind? Cursing Emma pulled the shawl higher onto her shoulders.

"Hello?" She called. No answer. This had to have been Jack. Emma eyed the window where Abberline was supposed to be sitting, the curtain was drawn, the candle light out now. Emma turned her attention elsewhere, don't focus too much on the window it would give everything away. She began to pace again until she heard another crash from somewhere in the alley. Emma began to wonder now-she felt like a trapped mouse and Emma had enough. She'd draw the Ripper out. He was here. She could feel it. Emma marched down the alley, following the noises that were coming from down the street. Emma was more than aware that she was going to out of sight of Abberline soon. A door closed. Emma peered over her shoulder and noticed one man had emerged from the building where Abberline was housed. That must have been one of the police officers. They were going to follow her now. Keeping her stride Emma followed the banging. Rounding a corner Emma's eyes fell on a cat rummaging through a bin. It stopped and looked to her with golden eyes, meowed before scurrying away. Emma breathed out a sigh of relief as she heard the footsteps of the officer approaching behind her.

"Guess he's not going to show," Emma heaved. "So much for that plan..." Emma turned to look at the officer. Her eyes landed on the masked face of the Ripper himself stood before her, his cold eyes tore through her. There was a rumble from the man, the glitter of a blade at his side in a gloved hand. Emma kicked out. The Ripper grunted as she pushed past him, he swung. The blade raked across her bare shoulders. Cursing she fled from the alley sprinting back toward the house Abberline was inside. The heels of her boots clattered on the cobbles, the rain plastered her golden hair to her brow, her hands let the shawl fall off her shoulders to the floor. Heavy boots clattered on the cobbles after her.

"Jack's gonna rip you up!" The voice called. Emma peered briefly over her shoulder. The Ripper was only feet behind her. Emma fell against the door of the house and hammered her fist against the wood. No answer.

"Abberline!" She shouted, "Abberline open this door!" Emma threw herself to the side just as the heavy metal blade plunged into the wood where her head had been. Emma watched as the Ripper pulled the blade from the door and made to swing again. Now the door swung open. Abberline appeared and threw his fist out. There was a smack as the inspectors fist connected with The Ripper's jaw. Emma scrambled and threw herself at The Ripper. She attempted to pull the mask away however the man threw her off sending her crashing into the cobbles. Abberline lunged at the man and hammered his fists again, or tried to anyway. He didn't get very far. The Ripper was quick to combat the inspectors advances, he roughly shoved the inspector away, thrusting his fist out before slashing out with the knife. Abberline flailed and reeled back with a bloody nose as he was shoved before quickly regaining himself and ducking low just as the blade swooped over his head.

"Inspector!" Emma called.

"Stay back!" Abberline defended, "I will handle this!"

Screw that. Emma found her feet and lunged forward again, she kicked the Ripper roughly, aiming for between the legs. The Ripper grunted as her boot met his groin and stepped back away-Emma made a grab for the mask but once again the man evaded her grasp. Without hesitation the man turned and fled into the alleys. Emma stood a moment watching after him. She made to run.

"Miss. Swan!" Abberline barked. She stopped dead. "Don't pursue him."

"This is our chance Inspector," Emma pushed.

"Have you seen your shoulders?"

Emma looked over her shoulder now and could see the long line of red left across her pale flesh. At this rate the Ripper would have vanished into the streets, there was no need to pursue he would have been lost now. Cursing she looked to Abberline's bloody face and cringed. Had he broke his nose? What did Jack the Ripper want with her?

* * *

The old door creaked open as Van Helsing pushed it inward. They had climbed to the top of an old terraced houses down in a dilapidated part of Whitechapel. The house had a family, of eight children, a mother and father, living on the bottom floor, an odd old woman on the second and then nothing until they reached the fifth floor. It was mostly an attic room. Inside were a range of desks and papers strewn across the floor and room. On top of the tables were a range of scientific instruments and vials all with various liquids.

"Was this...?" Regina began.

"My lab? Yes." Van Helsing responded before stepping across the room, "I can see the police have turned everything upside down in their searches."

Regina looked at the carnage of the room. Chairs were thrown, tables were overturned and many, what she assumed were dangerous, vials lay shattered on the floor. Regina stepped across the attic toward a long window that looked out over the city. What a sight the city was, full of pollution and heretics. BANG! Regina spun. Van Helsing turned his pistol raised.

"Don't shoot!" A voice squeaked. "I didn't mean to be here!"

Regina's eyes fell on the form of Jekyll creeping out from behind a wardrobe his arms raised, his eyes squeezed shut, his head cast down toward the floor. After a moment he gingerly looked up to see Regina and Van Helsing. Van Helsing lowered the gun now.

"Abraham! Regina!" The man looked as though he would cry from excitement. "Thank goodness you're here!" The man bumbled forward throwing his arms out to hug Van Helsing. The man quickly raised the gun again.

"Don't," Van Helsing threatened. Jekyll drew back again his glee stripped away leaving him cloaked with fear. Jekyll drew back now quickly pulled his jacket straight and stood tall.

"We knew you'd be here," Regina spoke after a long moment. Van Helsing propped the revolved in the holster on his leg before continuing to examine the attic.

"I didn't know where else to go," Jekyll admitted, "This city is familiar but at the same time not so much. We've spent a long time in the Land of Forgotten Tales-some things I find quite unfamiliar."

"What about leaving a sign then?" Van Helsing growled.

"Sign?"

"To alert someone as to your whereabouts? It's only luck I knew where to look."

"Well...I didn't think about that-"

"Why come here?" Regina asked now.

"Well I was hoping to find more on Abraham's idea of the weapon we need. I thought you may have at least something written somewhere."

"If I did, no doubt the police will have taken it," Van Helsing growled running a gloved hand over one of the dust ridden tables.

"Do you think it may be in the hands of the police?" Jekyll scowled.

"Quite possibly," Van Helsing mused turning his one eyed gaze to the roof above him accessing the tall rafters above him.

"How do we find out if the police have it or not?" Regina asked.

"Find someone who is quick to pick a pocket no doubt." Jekyll grinned now. "Abraham what was the name of that boy we used to get to-"

"Dodger."

"Ah Dodger that was it! We used to have this young lad, couldn't have been older then twelve at the time, who used to run our errands across the city. When Victor, Abraham and I were based in various locations after it became too dangerous to be together, we had this young lad manage to cross the city without being detected."

"You had a child run around the city for you?" Regina scowled.

"He was more than happy to do it, we paid him well. He had his own team that he used."

"And where would this boy be now?" Regina asked again.

"Hmmm..." Jekyll mused.

"I'll draw him out," Van Helsing turned again now swatting his hand against his leg to brush the dust from his gloved fingers.

"How?" Regina pushed.

"How I draw out all desperate street urchins," Van Helsing nodded, "Gin and women."

"What?" Regina scowled.

"A tavern Regina, a tavern."

...

They travelled across the city, down to a tavern near the docks. They descended down a stone stairway before crossing a wooden jetty into a quite open looking tavern. A tavern tucked underneath a bridge constructed largely from stone with stained mottled windows, long tables lined the inside, some tucked into corners. Men were littered throughout as well as women. The bar was busy a woman in the corner was singing loudly, a good old fashioned tavern song. Van Helsing's eyes studied the tavern before landing on the form of a whispy haired man tucked near the rear of the tavern conversing with a bear of a man. Van Helsing was familiar with the whispy haired man though the other was new to him. Turning he pushed through the people inside the tavern toward the table casting his eye to the whispy haired man.

"Fagin?" He growled. Fagin leapt out of his seat and spun around.

"What?!" Fagin gasped clutching his chest. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!"

"I need your boy," Van Helsing demanded.

"I have many boy's."

"Dodger."

"Can't do that I'm afraid my dear," Fagin chuckled. "He's not currently available."

"Then make him available. I need him to obtain something for me." Fagin stopped his conversation with the bear of a man in front of him before spinning fully to face Van Helsing. He heaved a sigh. "I will pay." Van Helsing added. Fagin's eyes ignited with greed and a small grin began to creep onto his lips.

"Well when you put it like that..." Fagin grinned through blackened teeth.

"Fetch me Dodger then," Van Helsing urged.

"Sikes?" Fagin looked around to the bear of a man, now Sikes. "Find me the boy for our dear friend here." Sikes rose from his seat as a resentful look crossed his face. The man was the height of Van Helsing, with wild dark hair and heavy mutton chops running down the side of his face. A heavy velveteen green coat over shirts and waistcoats bundled his upper half. Drawing a mottled top hat off the table before him Sikes propped it on his head and stalked from the tavern. Fagin turned his attention to Van Helsing now and grinned upward.

"Why not have a seat eh? Let us review the situation."


	8. Chapter 8

"If one thing is clear Miss. Swan the Ripper wants you dead," Abberline nodded holding a damp cloth over his bruising nose. Emma inhaled deeply careful to bite her tongue. Anyone would have guessed that you needn't be a member of Scotland Yard to discover that clue. The one good thing that had come of all of it? Abberline had completely forgotten about her whole 'kidnapping' incident. She stood in the office, still in tattered clothing though at least it was warmer inside then on the streets. The snows were beginning to descend.

"Inspector...I...I don't want to do that again," Emma was an actress now. Casting her eyes to the floor and hugging her own body-this would display her vulnerability and with that she hoped Abberline would allow her release. Abberline lifted the cloth down from his nose and nodded heavily.

"I would not dare ask it of you Miss Swan, you were very nearly killed tonight and I will not put you in harm's way again," Abberline ran a hand through his hair and heaved another sigh. "I don't want to leave you on your own however." Shit. So close.

"I understand that inspector," Emma nodded again sheepishly, "I would be most grateful."

"I will send you to the nearest available help I know..." Abberline pulled a sheet of paper from his desk and quickly began to scribble and scrawl. "He's a very good man, strong and very dutiful." Abberline continued as he scrawled, Emma nodded. "He lives not far. I will take you to his home myself explain the situation."

"Thank you, Inspector."

"And Emma, you needn't worry. We will apprehend Jack the Ripper as quickly as we are able. Please don't venture out on your own. Please do not leave this man's sight and above all do not go out at night Miss Swan."

"Who is this man, Inspector?"

"He will be your closest ally for the next few days. His name is Captain Phoebus."

* * *

Pressed against the wall he kept his arms folded. The sky was thick with snow now descending in straight sheets from the inky sky above. Van Helsing watched the contrast of white and black. It reminded him of...nothing. Where was Dodger? Van Helsing hated waiting.

"Any minute now," Fagin's voice sounded from behind him. He didn't even so much glance at the crook merely responded with a grunt. There was a moment of awkward pause before Fagin decided to speak up again. "Say...what brings you back to good old Whitechapel?"

"Business."

"Oh come now we're closer friends then that..."

"Friends is not a term I'd use. Acquaintances? Most certainly."

Fagin whipped around to stand in front of Van Helsing now skulking and hunched. A creature wanting its precious money. "As to the price for Dodger's services..."

"You'll receive them in full once the job is finished. No sooner."

"Be a dear for a poor old beggar."

"A beggar who can afford ale in a tavern?"

Fagin's nose twisted disgruntled. "My you have grown sour haven't you? What happened now? Did Esmeralda-"

Van Helsing pushed off the wall and instantly swung a fist out, landing it square in Fagin's gut reducing the beggar to his knees. Fagin coughed and spluttered attempting to suck the air back into his lungs. Without a word Van Helsing returned to his resting place against the wall.

"Oh dear the old codger has fallen over again," The accented voice sounded. Van Helsing turned his attention to the boy that skipped across the wooden jetty toward them. With a twitch of his head he righted the top hat.

"Dodger. You've grown," Van Helsing nodded. The boy was now a teen, tall and long limbed his dark hair pushing out from beneath the top hat, and now the hat didn't seem too large.

"That I have, shame really hard to get to the pockets when you're taller," Dodger shrugged. "Anyway Sikes said you wanted me? Best be worth the time I've left a new lad in charge."

"I need something finding," Van Helsing cut to the chase.

"Any idea on where's abouts this supposed 'something' is?"

"Scotland Yard."

Dodger's face, for the first time in his life grew worried. "You what? Not a chance."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. I need some drawings finding-a gun to be precise."

"I ain't-"

Van Helsing lunged forward and grabbed the boy. "Don't for a second believe I can't reveal you, all your accomplices, every location, route and hideaway of yours to the police. One way or another you will be going to Scotland Yard-do you want it to be voluntary or in shackles?"

Dodger's face turned hard, his pug nose scrunched. Fagin had found his feet now. "Don't you threaten us!" Van Helsing's eye turned to Fagin. The man retreated a step but held his expression. "If you're wanting help we ain't prepared to give it."

"That box of treasures you keep Fagin, behind the loose bricks in the attic. How much longer do you expect that to remain there?"

Fagin went white. Dodger cast a look over his shoulder to the old man and scowled. "What treasures?"

"I knew I should never have trusted you," Fagin hissed.

"Then you also know you should never cross me either." Van Helsing released Dodger and tossed him back before turning his eye to Fagin. "Are you going to commit?" His eye flicked between Fagin and Dodger.

"Sorry to say Fagin-but I don't think he's asking," Dodger shrugged straightening the collar of his coat, "Drawings of a gun. That it?"

"That and anything the police may possess on myself and Dr. Jekyll. I also require any information on a Mr. Hyde...and a woman named Esmeralda." Van Helsing noted Dodger's eyes drifting. "Got it?"

"Huh? Yeah course. Say Fagin?"

"What is it?"

"Mind if I take an hour out?"

"Why not?" Fagin heaved. Dodger quickly bounced away his eyes locked on the woman across the tavern. Van Helsing glanced over his shoulder following the boys line of sight. He smirked lightly. Good luck to the lad.

* * *

Regina leant against the counter top speaking to a jolly woman that went by the name of Nancy, partner of Sikes. She was ginger haired and red faced but a pleasant woman, dressed in a red tattered gown. Regina listened to her babble about her life and her life with Sikes.

"Sure he's a hard man-but he's a good man...deep down," Nancy grinned. Regina nodded. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her round. Regina came face to face with a lanky teen, a top hat cocked to the side and hungry eyes. One arm went around her waist and he pulled her close. Regina instantly batted the boy away.

"I like it," He grinned.

"What age are you? 12?"

"I'm 18 I'll have you know, the names Dodger lass. Who be you, I've not seen you about these parts."

"Because I'm not from around here-that's why. Get your hand off my waist," She snapped. The boy took no note. Regina growled and threw her fist out catching his cheek. Her knuckles stung but his grip relented and he stumbled back.

"Blimey," Dodger grunted rubbing his jaw.

"You're old enough to be my son. Now back off."

"What? How old are you?"

"You don't ask someone that!" Regina laughed.

"You don't look old enough to have a kid," Dodger pushed. Regina was growing more and more infuriated with this young pup. "Are you looking to have another?" Dodger wiggled his brows.

"Of course not! I have one already...though Henry is not my son...per say he's adopted. His real mother is different, and looks nothing like me."

"Wait..." Dodger's 'charm' vanished. "Henry? His 'real' mother?"

"Emma," Regina nodded.

"I think I know you're lad..." Dodger nodded. "Stubborn little fellow, dark hair, pointy nose yeah?"

"You've seen him?" Regina gaped. Where? When? How? Where was he now? Was he residing with Fagin?

"Well, I seen him a week or two ago. Disappeared with that fair haired woman-his mother I think she said she was."

"Where did they go?"

"I dunno-think they mentioned something about the police."

"The police?"

"Didn't get involved."

"I have to go," Regina turned and looked across the tavern searching for Van Helsing. She spotted him speaking with Sikes and Fagin still.

"Well hang on now!" Dodger called out after her. Regina quickly darted across the tavern and knocked her hand onto Van Helsing's turned back. He peered over his shoulder casting his eye down to her.

"We need to go," Regina reached out grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"What's happened now?"

"Henry!" Regina heaved as they left the tavern and began across the docks. Regina stopped now once she was away from the tavern and spun looking up to Van Helsing. "Dodger has seen Henry."

"Was he alright?"

"He was with Emma."

"So Emma is here as well? Where is she now?"

"I don't know. Dodger mentioned something about the police."

Van Helsing's expression fell. "I can't follow you to the police. Dodger!" The boy bounded out of the shadows with a grin on his face. "You have business at Scotland Yard don't you?"

"Aye."

"Take Regina with you and show her Inspector Abberline and get what you need or you won't be paid," Van Helsing turned to her now, "Regina when you meet with Abberline I want you to try and pry some information about his investigations into myself and Jekyll. Also find Emma and Henry's whereabouts if you can, once they are found tell Dodger and he'll bring the information to me. If you have chance to reunite with Emma or Henry remain with them. I'll meet with you when I can."

"I'll make him talk-don't worry." Regina nodded.

"Be tactful," Van Helsing scolded. Regina scowled.

"That's rich," She hissed but none the less nodded. Her eyes turned to Dodger now.

"Guess it's just you and me sweetheart," The teen grinned, Regina felt bile rising in her stomach. Grabbing hold of the boys ear she twisted it roughly.

"You're to stay ahead of me at all times. Clear?"

"Shit, why you got to spoil it?" Dodger heaved.

* * *

Emma peered over her shoulder. She felt uncomfortable now after her encounter with Jack the Ripper, she had no magic here, no weapons. She needed to arm herself for the next encounter-she prayed that she would not be on her own. Maybe she would take Abberline's advice and stay indoors on a night. Abberline brought his fist up against the door again and hammered loudly.

"Captain? It's Inspector Abberline, open the door." There was a moment's pause before the door finally unlocked and swung open revealing a tall, golden haired man. His eyes were bright emerald, a wiry beard coated his jaw and his golden locks fell to his shoulders. His body was that of a soldier, lean and slim. He was dressed in a grey fitted shirt and loose fitting trousers.

"What is it, Inspector?"

"I have a request of you Captain-I don't know who else would be able to do the job better then you."

Captain Phoebus' eyes drifted to Emma before looking back to the Inspector. "As you're aware we have been having quite the trouble with a certain Jack the Ripper."

"I'm aware," Phoebus nodded.

"This lady here," Abberline gestured to Emma behind him, Emma gave a faint smile toward the captain who nodded his head and smiled. He seemed like the most honest person she had met since coming to this awful place. "The Ripper has made it his job to follow her and she needs protection."

"You want me to house this whore?" Phoebus' brow creased.

"I'm not a whore," Emma growled, "I'm only dressed like this because I volunteered to try and draw the Ripper out. How anyone could feel comfortable dressed like this is beyond me. Above all-it's snowing."

"Perhaps we could step inside a moment?" Abberline gestured before rubbing his gloved hands together. Phoebus eyed them a moment longer before stepping back and pulling the door open. Abberline and Emma quickly stepped past him and into the comfort of the terraced house. A fire was blazing in the heart in the living room-a sword mounted above the fire place, a suit of golden armor was stood in the corner and a number of plush seats were surrounding the fire. To the right was what appeared to be a very unused kitchen lit with a single oil lamp. Phoebus led them into the living area before sitting heavily in one of the seats next to the fireplace. Abberline stood a moment shaking off the snow from his over coat, quickly reaching up and removing the bowler hat. Emma shook the flakes of snow off her shoulders before stepping into the living area and falling into one of the seats. Soft though a tad lumpy. Emma's eyes now turned to Phoebus, he had an outwardly calm demeanour which may have been mistaken for lack of caring. Abberline swooshed off his long trench coat and laid it over one of his arms before taking a seat opposing Phoebus. Emma looked between the two men and for a moment neither said anything.

"I know it makes a change from your normal duties," Abberline nodded.

"It does indeed," Phoebus nodded.

"However I cannot trust this task to just anyone, as I've said. I know you have a proven record of protecting people in the past, we need to keep everything about Jack the Ripper as quiet as we can-to avoid chaos."

"That's understandable-the Ripper has been causing quite the uproar among the people. Best to avoid unwanted situations."

"I'm glad you understand, it will only be until we can apprehend the suspect."

"Don't pressure yourself Inspector. The girl can remain here. I can't see my wife having much argument."

"Girl?" Emma cocked a brow. Phoebus cast her an apologetic glance before focusing back on Abberline.

"I wish you the best of luck in your investigations, Inspector. I pray that everything sorts itself out quickly."

Abberline stood now and threw his coat around his shoulders. "As do I," Abberline nodded, propping the hat on his head he glanced to Emma, "Miss. Swan," He nodded before departing. The sound of the front door opening with a sigh and hissing shut sounded the inspectors departure. Emma sat a moment her eyes remained on the fireplace.

"I will find you something of comfort to wear, are you hungry?" Phoebus found his feet. Emma spun to look at him. He was making for the stairway.

"Thank you," Emma nodded before hearing her stomach gargle. She hadn't realized how hungry she actually was until now. "I'm actually..yeah."

"I'll put something out in your room, best to take Abberline's instructions. Don't venture out." Phoebus nodded.

* * *

Regina groaned-how unhelpful it was to have no transport or car and to not be able to poof to where she needed to be. Her eyes remained firmly on the teen ahead of her, he was as cunning as a fox and as agile as a hare. He knew every street and alley, every turn and, seemingly, what was around every corner. He whistled to himself seemingly not bothered about Regina any longer. The night was drawing to its close and Regina was happy that morning was creeping up. The nights were long, cold and uncomfortable. She was finding herself exhausted with all this running around. Dodger changed his tune now and began to whistle another inserting words every so often.

" _It's a hard knock life_..." Dodger sang before whistling again. He cast a brief glance over his shoulder to Regina, checking if she was still there no doubt. "Not far now," He grinned. Good. Regina felt the snows building a cold air around her. There was a crash from behind her...somewhere. Regina paused in her stride and cast a look over her shoulder. What was that? Had Dodger heard that? She waited. The air had seemingly dropped degrees colder. Regina could see her own breath drifting out in front of her. She turned to follow Dodger. He was gone, his whistling could faintly be heard around the corner. Quickening her pace Regina followed the teen.

"Dodger!" She called out. The whistling ceased.

"Regina?" Regina quickened her pace and rounded the corner seeing the teen vaguely through the snow. He was stood waiting, hands in the pockets of his trousers, twitching his head to right his top hat. "Come on," Dodger heaved. Regina rolled her eyes before beginning through the thick snows. A hefty shadow began to appear, even through the night air, the man was looming over Dodger. A large shadow in a heavy overcoat, a mottled top hat, though his features remained distorted.

"Dodger!" Regina barked-whoever it was they weren't friendly. Dodger needed to move. Dodger frowned before spinning and looking up to the dark shadow.

"Who are you?" Dodger huffed. The shadow was not the talkative sort. Regina had an awful feeling growing in the pit of her stomach, her feet began to carry her forward, rushing now toward Dodger.

"Dodger!" Regina barked again.

"What are you creeping around for?" Dodger demanded again. "Don't you know-" Regina saw the glint of silver and pushed herself faster. The silver flashed downward on top of the teen. Launching forward Regina grabbed the boy back, her hands were instantly coated in a slick warmth. Blood. Dodger was cursing under his breath as he stumbled into her arms. Regina pushed the teen behind her before rounding on the shadow. His face was covered-she couldn't make out anything.

"Jack's here to rip you up!" The shadow growled.

"Not today moron," Regina hissed before bringing her hands in front of her using her magic and launching the shadow back a number of feet across the street. 'Jack' hit the floor, rolling before stopping and rising to its knees brandishing the butcher knife in its hand. Regina turned and quickly grabbed hold of the bloodied Dodger before rushing away into one of the nearby alleys.

"Dodger-you need to tell me where we're going," Regina cast a look toward the lad. His jaw was opened and bloody, his top hat had fallen from his head but he had it clutched tightly in his hand. His other hand was clasped over his opened jaw. He glanced up.

"Left," He hissed through clenched teeth. Regina peered over her shoulder. Jack was coming. Regina hoisted the boy, half pulling, half dragging the teen. Turning they made down an alley to the left. It was split-right, left and straight ahead.

"Dodger?"

"Eh...right."

They made for the right. Regina turned down the alley. A fence. A large wooden fence stood between the two buildings. She stopped in her tracks and stared at the fence. What now? Regina cast a glance toward Dodger who was sat in a heap on the floor the blood continuing to drool onto his coat and through his fingers.

"This was the wrong way Dodger," Regina hissed. The boy cast a look up and shook his head.

"No it ain't-I just forgot about the fence."

"What do we do?" Regina began to try and find another way out. She could hear a low humming. Was that 'Jack'? Her eyes searched desperately for an escape route. The fence was high-too high for Dodger to try and scramble over now, there was only a door to the right that led into one of the houses. Jack's humming was growing louder-much louder he couldn't be far. There was a screech as metal grinded against the building walls. Was that Jack's knife? Regina cringed.

"Just get over the fence and go-he'll be after you. He only hunts women," Dodger finally muttered. Regina cocked a brow and snorted.

"Likely story-if you don't get that information for Van Helsing there'll be hell to pay." The door to the right cracked open and a stunning woman appeared, flowing dark hair held back by a pink silk scarf, her skin was tanned and her eyes bright emerald eyes. A white blouse wrapped her body but fell off her shoulder, a tight corset wrapped her waist coupled with a long purple skirt.

"This way," She urged. Regina studied her.

"Who are you?" Regina demanded.

"We can waist time answering silly questions or you can get inside and avoid the Ripper. Your choice." The woman had a soft voice. Regina looked down to Dodger who nodded.

"I know her. Her name is Esmeralda," Dodger pushed off the wall and stood tall before rushing into the door. Regina could hear Jack shouting.

"Jack is gonna rip you up Regina! Where are you?"

Regina quickly rushed into the house, Esmeralda threw it closed quickly locking it.

* * *

Van Helsing had remained at the tavern. Sikes had departed long ago with his bulldog into the night, though Fagin had opted to remain and pry some more into Van Helsing's affairs. Good luck to the man. So far the man was only making himself angrier by the minute. Van Helsing sat, feet thrown up on the table top, his coat slung over the back of one of the chairs, Fagin sat, his coat too thrown over one of the chairs, scratching his head. Morning would be approaching shortly, Regina and Dodger had departed some hours ago. They were yet to return though knowing Dodger wouldn't be able to do anything until later that night. It would be a long wait. Hopefully not all of it would be with Fagin. Van Helsing eyed the tavern. Many within were now drifting to sleep, those that weren't remained chatting in close knit groups at various points of the bar.

"Last I heard you were in France...so where did you go after that?" Fagin finally asked. Van Helsing cast a look toward the front of the bar where one of the whores flounced about one of the remaining men in the bar. Returning his attention to Fagin he shrugged his shoulders.

"I hear your bounty has been raised by quite the substantial rate," Van Helsing nodded finally.

Fagin grinned, "That it has-as have all the rates on my boys."

"Then how do you keep avoiding the police?"

"I rarely do much in the alleys these days. Dodger's become quite the boy...and I'm old now. Too old for all this snatching and running...I want to retire to the country and have a wife that will cook and sow for me...though the fingers she would wag at me..." Fagin shuddered.

"You want to retire?" That was a shocking statement.

"How much longer can I really keep going?" Fagin heaved, "My knees hurt, my back hurt...I'm approaching the end of my days."

"It's called old age," Van Helsing snorted.

"Then how have you avoided everything?"

"I have my ways. In essence the reason I bring this up Fagin?"

"Yes?"

"Is I believe your end days are here now."

Fagin's expression changed to a dark scowl. What did that mean? Van Helsing had seen them descending down the stairway onto the docks while Fagin had babbled. A group of police and at their head a tall man, in royal dress, tall shining boots, cream breeches and a military coat. He was a harsh faced man, a thick coating of stubble on his jaw and his hair brushed back away from his harsh face. Van Helsing knew the man was here for both him and Fagin. There was no point in fighting, he was heavily outnumbered and he didn't wish to have the people in the tavern get caught in the crossfire. The police were heavily armed, and were clearly not leaving without their prizes. Fagin looked over his shoulder and heaved a sigh.

"Bastards."

"Do you know that man at the head?" Van Helsing gestured to the man in military dress.

"New inspector they brought in-his name is Javert. Been after us some time. Dodger will know what to do." Fagin heaved. Javert crossed the tavern to the counter speaking to the maid behind. Van Helsing watched him carefully. Instinct was barking at him to get up and run-he needed to run but his body...just...didn't. Javert's eyes locked with Van Helsing's and with a click of his fingers the guards began to approach their table. Ten men in all. Fagin turned and stood tall before making to bolt, a guard was quick to intercept him and pin him down on one of the tables while another began to put him in chains. Fagin squealed loudly, realizing his fate. Javert himself approached the table where Van Helsing still sat. Van Helsing cast his eye to the man looming over him.

"I've been seeking you a long time..."

"Have you now..."

"Jean Valjean, Monsieur Madeleine, Ultime Fauchelevent, Monsieur Leblanc, and Urbain Fabre...was there any other names I should know you by?"

"Too many to count."

"Abraham Van Helsing I now place you under arrest for murder, illegal experimentation, impersonating city officials, robbery and interfering with matters of the state."

Van Helsing inhaled deeply, the last breath of free air for a while. Javert himself descended on Van Helsing grabbing him and pulling up. Fagin was now crying out for aid. Many of the tavern's patrons had woken and were staring bleary eyed at the goings on. Van Helsing gave Javert a rough shoulder throwing the man off balance encouraging more police to come to his aid. In minutes they had him pinned over the table and were, now, shackling him. Van Helsing growled and attempting to shrug them off as they finally pulled him up and began dragging him outside. Javert escorted him toward the wagon perched on the road, two black horses in front of a jail wagon. Fagin was tossed in screaming, Van Helsing ascended the steps and felt Javert roughly push him forward, with hands bound he couldn't break his fall and so fell ungracefully in a heap.

"I'll see you both swing," Javert growled.

* * *

Emma heard a clatter. She jerked awake. Her eyes fell on the small room that surrounded her. Wood-everything was wood, the walls and the floor, a wooden chest and wardrobe and a chair near the window. Loosely hung curtains moved back and forth due to the draft that drifted in through the cracks of the window. The blanket was pulled up close around her, tucked just under her chin. Blinking madly she realised that she was still stuck in the throes of London-alone. How was she to contact everyone? She needed to find Henry again. Had she been right to send him away with the Queen? What about Hyde? Where was he? Was he causing trouble again? It was quiet-nothing was happening and it was grating on her mind. Hyde didn't seem like the sort to drag them all to a new place and just leave them to suffer. He would be plotting something, tucked away where no one could find him and making plans. It made her skin crawl. Emma rose now, pushing herself up and wincing at the pain that crossed her body-of course her shoulders. They were sore and raw, she noted the mirror hung on the far wall. Throwing the blankets back Emma stood and crossed the room, turning so her back was facing the mirror. She peered over her shoulder and saw the deep red mark that stretched the entirety of her shoulders. What an ugly thing it was. She'd hope it wouldn't scar. Emma turned her eyes to the chair in the room and noted some clothing laid out on it. Had Phoebus put her to bed? Emma couldn't recall much from the previous night, just everything that had happened with Jack and coming to this house. She could smell something cooking. Turning she approached the clothing she had been given. A loose fitted shirt, some trousers and her boots. Were these Phoebus' clothes? Must have been they would be far too large for her-never the less they were better than the rags that were currently on her body. Emma was quick to strip the clothing away, pull her hair up into a high ponytail before quickly pulling the clothes on. She managed to locate a belt and pull the shirt in at the waist, and another to fasten the trousers around her waist. Wrapping the trouser legs around her calf she slipped her feet into her boots before leaving the room. Descending down the stairs Emma noted Phoebus was sat, again, by the fire. There was an iron bucket filled with used ash-he must have cleaned the fireplace earlier that morning. What time was it? His eyes glanced up from the book in his hand and gave her a faint smile.

"Did you sleep alright?"

"I did," Emma grinned nodding before stepping into the living area rolling the sleeves of the shirt up to her elbows. "Do...you know what time it is?"

"12 o'clock."

"Really?" Emma said aghast. "I overslept."

"What exactly have you overslept?"

"Eh..." Emma mumbled, "Nothing I guess."

"Precisely. There is some food in the kitchen, though I'll tell you quickly that I am no cook. My wife usually takes care of all that."

"Thank you, anything is better then something I'd make."

"You cannot cook?"

"I can toast bread." Emma shrugged. Phoebus' brow flickered a frown. He wouldn't even know what a toaster was. "Never mind. I was hoping to ask you some questions."

"Of course," Phoebus nodded. "What would you like to know?" He returned to the reading of his book.

"I'm currently...lost. I need to find someone, anyone really, that may or may not be in the city."

"Who are these people?"

"Well...there may be a lot of them."

"I am involved with the police force so I can aid in any search for family members."

"Well...firstly there's my mom and dad."

"And their names would be?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming?"

Phoebus ceased his reading and peered up cocking a brow. "Quite the names...I'm sure I recognize them."

"You do?" Emma both frowned but held hope. If she could remember back to her childhood...way..way back. She could vaguely place Phoebus. Wasn't he in some story about that creature? The Hunchback? Emma was sure. She moved further into the living area and fell into one of the seats. "Can you remember how?"

"I ran into the Snow White girl when she came to France. She was a thieving little thing."

"Yeah...well she had some trouble...back then. Have you heard anything about her recently?"

"Not to my recollection. However I will make some enquiries for you once I go to the yard later on today."

"I would really appreciate that," Emma breathed a sigh of relief, at least she would have some form of help. If she could locate someone, anyone then she would be able to start a more thorough investigations into Hyde and what he was planning.

* * *

The morning had dawned and Regina hadn't heard any more from Jack. He had given one last cry out to her but, of course, Regina had not responded. The night had slipped on quietly slowly transforming into day, when the sun had risen everyone remerged from their homes and began their daily lives once again. The lady that had helped them, Esmeralda, was sat at a bedside now on the second story of the house next to a sleeping Dodger her hand resting on his brow. Regina turned away from the window finally and allowed the curtain to fall over it once more.

"How is he?" Regina asked folding her arms across her chest. They were meant to be at the police station seeking information by now. Esmeralda stood and gave a faint smile before bringing a finger to her lips gesturing for Regina to silence herself. The woman left the room and descended up another flight of stairs. Regina cast a last look to Dodger before following.

"I've cleaned and stitched the wound," Esmeralda nodded, "He will be fine but it will scar badly."

"You seem pretty used to this," Regina noted.

"A man I knew used to require a lot of this," Esmeralda said almost mournfully, a faint smile crossing her lips.

"I never did say thank you either," Regina put in quickly.

"You needn't thank me for merely opening a door."

"Well without you we would have been...dead."

"Jack the Ripper...he seemed determined to catch you."

"You're telling me," Regina heaved before turning and falling into one of the seats in the room. "Do you know anything more about this...Jack the Ripper then?"

"Jack the Ripper...he recently began stalking through Whitechapel almost two weeks ago. He is a murdering lethal fiend. He is targeting women, attractive ones. However his killings are horrible. Regina don't get caught out by him."

"Oh don't worry-I can handle him."

"You don't understand me Regina. He's a brutal hunter, I don't know how he does it but he always finds those he wants to kill...honestly it reminds me a lot of someone. In any case please, please just wait until he is caught. I've seen too many of my friends falling prey to him."

"That's sweet Esmeralda, unfortunately he crossed me and nobody ever does that to me," Regina gave a reassuring smile.

* * *

Fagin was going mad in his cell. Van Helsing was left in his own cell, five doors down. He couldn't cope with the incessant babbling-no wonder Javert had put him in his own cell. He would have murdered Fagin for them. He sat, his wrists bound in shackles, he felt naked now with no weapons. There were rustling from down the corridor. Javert had taken them both to Pentonville on the outskirts of London. Van Helsing couldn't see any of the other inmates but he sure could hear them all. Babbles of fear and begging for mercy. Van Helsing would not be reduced to a quivering lump on the floor like Fagin already had been. The sound of clanking boots sounded in the corridor. Van Helsing's attention was drawn up now to see two men appear outside his cell door. Javert being one and the other a man he had a vague idea of, he had heard Esmeralda mention the man before. He went by the name of Claude Frollo. He was a tall man, dressed in the robes of the justice ministry. His face was gaunt and wicked, with a lustful gleam in his eyes. Van Helsing looked firstly to Javert before looking to Frollo. Neither man said a word they merely studied him a moment, like studying an animal in a cage. That wouldn't be a stretch of a comparison.

"Good morning," Van Helsing muttered.

"At last we finally meet," Frollo spoke, his voice a malicious croak. "I have heard many stories about you Mr. Van Helsing, chasing all sorts across the world and somehow always besting them. Like some form of...monster hunter it would seem."

"I bring justice to those who seek it-perhaps if your ministry was half as inclined to do something the world wouldn't require people like me."

"Shut your mouth," Javert barked.

"Obedient as ever," Van Helsing snarked watching the man.

"Don't worry inspector," Frollo smirked, "Has he confessed?"

"He would never confess to any of it," Javert shook his head.

"I have ways of making people talk," Frollo grinned again his eyes finding Van Helsing, the man would strip anyone bare with a simple look. "Have him brought to the confession chamber-I will gain what I need."

"I look forward to it," Van Helsing nodded. Whatever Frollo would do Van Helsing would have had worse. Frollo could do what he liked, if anything Van Helsing looked forward to the man's attempts.

* * *

Henry sat heavily the words, 'Once upon a time...' standing out off the page to him. Yet...he couldn't do it. He couldn't write a single word on the page. The Hunchback sat on his window sill a bird playing on his hand.

"I can't do it," Henry finally threw the pen down...again. Quasi turned his head and glanced across toward the teen.

"Can't do what?"

"This! I can't do it," Henry said again standing and crossing the room beginning to pace.

"It'll happen when its right," Quasi encouraged.

"You don't understand I need to do it now, it has to be done but..." Henry trailed off before finishing his pacing and coming to a halt. "I need to get out. I need to get away."

"Well..." Quasi began though quickly silenced him.

Henry paused and cast a look toward the Hunchback. "Well?"

"Never mind it's silly."

"No. I want to hear it-remember you can talk to me."

"Well...I was just going to say...why don't I take you out..?"

Finally it was the moment Henry had been waiting for. An escape. He needed to play his next cards without fail.

"Really?!" First the excitement-show how much he wanted it and then, "No I couldn't. What if Hyde found out?...No I couldn't do that to you. You've become a good friend of mine and I don't want to see you hurt." Although true Henry did have to play a little on the Hunchback's emotions...what was this house? It infected people it was making Henry plot and scheme. The Hunchback hesitated a long moment. The little bird flitted off his hand and into the air of the growing dawn.

"No. We'll go," Quasi said with determination. Henry's spirits were instantly lifted though he held his excitement a moment longer.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Quasi grinned, "You've been very kind to me and I want to return the favour."

"I'll grab my coat," Henry grinned spinning he snatched up his coat, grabbed the books and did a quick scan of the room to ensure none of his belongings remained before they left. He would not be coming back.

* * *

Emma had taken note of Abberline's instructions-don't venture out alone so she had quickly convinced Phoebus to go with her to the police station. She was with someone. It was falling into the afternoon. Emma wanted to know if anything had been done about Jack-she was tired of feeling like a prisoner. She was also tired of being isolated. She needed to find her parents, Henry, Regina, Hook. Everyone had to be here...somewhere? She strode forward following close behind Phoebus as he ducked his head and entered Scotland Yard. The police office was as usual a hive of activity. Emma peered to all the men within, all like busy ants in a hive. Phoebus crossed the office, urging her to follow. Emma quickened her pace and followed. Both made their way toward the back of the building where Abberline's office was. Phoebus gave the door a gentle knock before pushing the door open and stepping inside. Abberline was doubled over his desk scribbling on page after page. He was quickly sifting through the pages coupling them with wanted posters before piling them at the right side of his desk. He broke out of his scribbling briefly to look up them.

"Ah Captain. Emma," He nodded his head before looking back down and scribbling again.

"Inspector," Phoebus nodded.

"I was just curious as to how the investigations into Jack the Ripper were going?" Emma asked curiously.

"To be frank I have not had chance to even place any attention to the Ripper this morning. Last night we had two of the biggest criminals of Whitechapel caught, hiding right in one of the local taverns."

"That's good news," Phoebus nodded.

"Oh," Emma nodded. Great-no progress on Jack just two petty criminals. Abberline scribbled on another sheet before overturning it and stacking it. The next wanted poster was familiar to Emma, at least the sketched picture was. She reached out without thinking and snatched the paper up looking closely at it. It was undeniable-it was Van Helsing. One eyed and heavily scarred.

"Excuse me Miss. Swan," Abberline halted his actions instantly and looked up to her.

"I know this man," Emma muttered absent-mindedly. Abberline scowled.

"Well it matters not," He snatched the page back, "He was apprehended in a tavern last night. Along with this man," Abberline held up a picture of a scruffy man. Emma had an idea who that was. It was Fagin. "I don't suppose you're acquainted with him also?"

"I've never seen him," Emma lied.

"Hmm..." Abberline hissed before returning to his work upturning Van Helsing's page and beginning on the scruffy man's page.

"Inspector!" A voice called from outside. Shortly a round fat man came bumbling into the office.

"What is it?" Abberline asked not halting in his work.

"It's The Ripper inspector! He's struck again!" Abberline didn't need another word. He quickly leapt out of his chair and rushed out of the office, Phoebus was quick to follow. Emma peered around the office before quickly setting to work. She snatched Van Helsing's wanted poster and peered down toward it. WANTED in big black letters 'WANTED: For Murder, Illegal Experimentation, Impersonating City Officials, Robbery and Interfering with matters of the state.' What? Was he really that much of a criminal? Emma had always known he was a bit of the darker sort but...this? It didn't matter it was the first clue she had as to someone she knew. Quickly she tucked the page inside her shirt, looking down she noted another page. An account of the events of the previous night and where Van Helsing was now. She took that page too and stuffed it inside her coat pocket. Emma was quick to leave the office and Scotland Yard. She couldn't be sure where exactly Abberline and Phoebus had disappeared too but she had a lead now and she'd follow it. Once she was a safe distance away from Scotland Yard Emma retrieved the sheet from her coat pocket and peered down at the scrawls. 'Apprehended at The Anchor tavern close to midnight. Transported in the early hours to HMP Pentonville to await trial and execution.' Execution? Where was Pentonville? How much longer did she have? Emma quickly stuffed the page back inside her coat pocket and looked around the bustling street. She needed transport and fast.


	9. Chapter 9

He bounded between the citizens, Henry would every so often cast a look over his shoulder to ensure that Hyde or the Queen hadn't followed. There had been so sign of them in the house however. Quasi had taken Henry out his bedroom window and up onto the roofs before scaling down. He knew how to get out of a place he didn't want to be in that was for sure. Now they moved through the streets, Quasi had thrown a cloak over his shoulders and pulled the hood up high in order to avoid allowing his face to be seen. When one truly looked at the Hunchback he was not as terrifying as he seemed from first glance. Henry held on to the books that were in his satchel, protect them at all cost and don't let them get back to Hyde. Henry debated where to go. Should he return to the police station? No they would only summon the Queen again. Perhaps go back to Dodger and Fagin? That seemed like a more likely situation. He could vaguely remember the route back and Quasi was following with little argument-he himself was amazed at the goings on of the city. If Hyde kept him in that house all that time then it was no wonder he was astonished.

"Wow," Quasi muttered watching the horses as they trundled through the streets with their wagons in tow. "What beautiful creatures!"

"You should try riding them," Henry nodded to the creatures.

"Ride? One of them?"

"They're called horses and yeah! I've done it-its...actually quite hard."

It's so warm," The Hunchback noted again. Henry grinned.

"It is, it's a good day today."

"You seem to know where you're going."

"I have a friend I'd like to meet with seeing as I have the chance. Is that alright? I wouldn't get to see him under usual circumstances."

"Of course. What is your friends name?"

"Dodger, he's the same age as me." They turned into an alley and began forward once again, "I know this may seem a bit personal...but how did you come to work for Hyde?"

There was a moment's pause before the Hunchback sighed. "I didn't choose to...my old master was a man named Claude Frollo. He was a justice minister and archdeacon of the church...he was...kind to me...mostly. When we came to London we parted ways...he...sold me to Hyde."

"Sold you? You're not a slave," Henry corrected.

"I...I know..."

Henry stopped and turned to face the Hunchback. The man hadn't even being paying attention and walked straight into Henry. "I'm sorry!" Quasi said quickly retreating a number of paces.

"No big deal," Henry shrugged. "And by the way you shouldn't let other people do that to you. You are a human too you know, why should you have to go around listening to what others want? Where's this Frollo now anyway?"

"I don't know he left me with Hyde and I haven't seen him since."

Of course, why would he have? Henry continued forward through the streets before rounding another corner. His eyes fell on the tall townhouse the stairway ran up the side of it toward the attic. Finally. Henry quickened his pace, keeping check Quasimodo was still behind him. The Hunchback was too preoccupied with marvelling at the outside world.

"Wait here," Henry muttered before bolting forward crossing the wooden walkway and quickly ascending the steps. Throwing the door open he stepped into the creaking attic. There were a number of boys inside, all crammed in, looking fearful. Sikes was stood in front of them all. Sikes slowly turned when Henry entered and cocked a brow.

"What are you doing back here?" He grumbled.

"I was wanting to speak with Dodger? Is he here? Or Fagin?"

"'ol Fagin's not up to dick," One of the boys mumbled.

"Shut your sauce-box!" Sikes growled.

"What?" Henry frowned. He was confused, he didn't understand the slang used by the urchins.

"Fagin's been carted off by the mutton shunter's and Dodger has popped his clogs," Another boy said mournfully. Henry's frown remained. His eyes darted to Sikes.

"Fagin's been arrested," Sikes snarled, "Dodger was murdered last night."

Henry's heart dropped out of his chest and down into his stomach. What? Had he just heard that correctly. "...what?"

"You not hear me boy? Fagin's in the hands of the law and Dodger's no longer with us. And you know something? It's all since you started lurking about-so tell you what boy I don't want you anywhere near this house or any of my boys again. You hear?" Sikes barked taking a threatening step toward Henry. Henry held his ground a moment but as Sikes continued to advance he began to draw back. Sikes loomed over him now, there was a rumbling growl from the bull terrier somewhere in the attic. "I knew he shoulder never have brought you back here, people like you cause people like us trouble. You've done this!"

"No-"

"Shut your gob!" Sikes barked. Henry knew that look. He needed to leave and quickly. Spinning he darted for the door, heaving it open and bolting outside. "Come back here!" Sikes snarled. Henry darted down the steps and quickly ran for the streets, he dared a look over his shoulder and saw Sikes sprinting after him. The terrier was snapping its jaws, barking loudly. He had to lose him. Where had Quasi vanished to?

* * *

"I don't believe it!" Dodger howled looking at his reflection in the mirror. "My face!" He heaved brushing his fingers against the edges of the marring scar. Regina studied the boy, poor thing...although he hadn't exactly been a handsome chap before. He hadn't asked for it but Jack had granted it to him anyway. "Well...fuck it," He tossed the mirror across the room and back onto the bed before looking up. Snatching his hat off the table he propped it on his head and grabbed an apple up off the table quickly and went to take a large bite before swiftly stopping and grimacing at the pain in his jaw.

"Careful," Regina scolded. "You'll open that cut again."

"Do you care, love?"

"No."

"In any case I need something in my stomach if we're heading to Scotland Yard."

"You don't honestly expect me to actually take you there do you?"

"You ain't taking me sweetheart-I'm taking you and besides Van Helsing will still be waiting for us. I don't want to be the one to piss him off. Have you ever seen him when he's angry? He's scary, worse than 'ol Sikes."

Regina studied the boy a moment aghast. A glass shattered. Regina jumped and spun around to see Esmeralda stood in the doorway, her eyes wide, her face pale, her expression horrified.

"Esmeralda what is it?" Regina cocked a brow.

"What did you say?" Esmeralda's attentions were directed toward Dodger now. He froze like a rabbit caught in the headlights. His own eyes grew wide and he was mid bite into his apple.

"Me?" He mumbled unwilling to remove his teeth from the fruit he had just managed to bite into.

"Did you say...Van Helsing?" Esmeralda asked slowly, her voice a mere whisper.

"Yes...why?" Regina frowned.

"Van Helsing...he..he was my going to be my husband."

Regina's expression dropped. What? Van Helsing was engaged?

* * *

Emma rounded a corner and glanced toward the street signs. Was she getting any closer to Pentonville? It was nearing afternoon now. Would she be too late? She came to a halt. Even if she got there? How was she to ever get inside? Cursing she looked around the empty streets and searched for an answer somewhere...anywhere. None came. Emma spun now. Sadly she had to admit defeat there would be nothing she could do. For now. She looked in the direction that Pentonville would have been. She had stopped in a nearby tavern and asked for directions-the woman inside was the only one to even pay attention to her. She had received some strange looks for such a request however the bar maid had been kind enough and given her some directions ...however had mentioned Emma wouldn't get there today if she was walking. Emma began back toward Scotland Yard. It's all she could do for now and with the sun beginning to fall Emma wasn't about to stick out on the streets. Why if Jack came back?

"Sorry," Emma mumbled to herself pulling the coat closer around her. The snows were beginning to fall again. Van Helsing could look after himself, he was a survivor.

* * *

They had moved him, out of the cell and oddly enough, they must have moved him away completely from Pentonville. Of course he only assumed that due to the carriage ride he had undergone. What to? He didn't know they had pulled a heavy sack over his head before he had left the cell. He had heard the cries of the cellmates as he was led down the corridor-Fagin being one. The man had babbled loudly crying out that he was to be hung and Van Helsing had betrayed him. Rubbish. The man had hung himself. He was sat now, in a heavy wooden chair, his wrists fastened to the arms and for now he was contented to stare at the blackness that surrounded him. There was nothing more he could look at. They had left him there, alone for what must have been the best part of the morning. A usual tactic many had to try and place everyone on edge, to make someone begin to panic, that tactic was sadly wasted on him. There was a rattle of keys and the heavy sound of door hinges creaking. Footsteps didn't take long to follow, it sounded like four men to be exact. There were muffled voices before a separate voice spoke out loud and clear.

"Comfortable?" That was Frollo's sadistic tone. It could hardly be mistaken. Van Helsing made no response, in honesty? No, though he wouldn't let Frollo know that. "Mr. Van Helsing you have heavy charges against your name and in the eyes of the church some would deem you bewitched with all the experiments you've conducted..." Frollo mused beginning his pacing, Van Helsing could hear the clacks of his shoes as he crossed the floor. Frollo continued, "...Witchcraft. It would seem your list of crimes forgot to include that and so I'm here now to help you. I know you're lost..." Van Helsing felt Frollo's spider like fingers against his forearm. He wanted to pull away from the man however he couldn't the restraints didn't allow him so he remained still. "I can help guide you from the darkness that surrounds you. I cannot save you from the sins of the past but I will cleanse your soul and then once the demons within you have been sent back to hell-perhaps then you can be trailed as a man and not a beast. Confess your sins to me now and we needn't draw this out." Van Helsing thought a moment. He was the beast? He had never murdered...any human, could the same be said for Frollo? No, yet shockingly Van Helsing was the beast.

"My soul has always been that of a beast. I awoke a long time ago and I do not intend to allow it to be tamed now," Van Helsing spoke up now. There was a cold silence. Van Helsing expected Frollo to throw him a retort however the man did not. There was a snap of fingers, footsteps and finally Van Helsing felt the sack around his head pulled tight to his face, a hand pulled at his brow forcing his head back and a moment later Van Helsing felt the water splash down on top of him. It flooded his nose and lungs choking him, however the water continued to pour down.

* * *

"We spent nearly five years together," Esmeralda looked as though she was still staring at a ghost. "I found him after an altercation he had with Hyde. He was broken, bloodied. I healed him and at first he would only honour his oath he had made to Lucy-"

"Who's Lucy?" Regina stopped Esmeralda. Dodger was still trying to eat, wincing with every bite and chew.

"Lucy was his wife."

"How many wives has he had?" Regina snorted.

"Only ever one. He's a highly religious man Regina once he's made a promise to someone he never intends to break it. Lucy was a beautiful woman, they had been married for years and had a daughter together, Eleanor. When Jekyll made that serum the first night he murdered many people...including Eleanor."

"That's terrible," Regina scowled.

"Yes...with his daughter dead, his wife deemed a mad woman and himself becoming a wanted man he fled. He tried to track Jekyll down and claim his revenge however he never got it so he hunted other monsters. Hyde nearly killed him-many times. Once such incident happened when I was with him...It started like anything else...a simple night that turned into a nightmare."

"What happened?" Regina asked again noting Dodger had finally managed to eat something though the pained expression that crossed the teen's face showed he clearly regretted ever thinking about eating. Esmeralda inhaled deeply before continuing.

"We left to visit the streets and festivities, his mind had wondered...again. I tried to bring him back to the living and I did succeed until Hyde made himself known. It was awful Regina. I watched as they took to battle once more they had caused such an uproar in the streets of Paris that the guards were called. Hyde and Van Helsing not only had each other to contend with but the soldiers as well. He told me to go-I wouldn't but he only told me to leave again and again. I left. I hadn't seen or heard of him since...I thought he was dead."

Regina could see the woman was about to burst into tears. She reached out and put a hand on the gypsy's shoulder. "That's alright you didn't betray him by leaving Esmeralda, no one expected you to stay and if he told you to go why do you look like you're about to cry?" Regina gave her a soft smile encouraging the woman to remain positive however it did nothing. Esmeralda's eyes glistened before a tear rolled down her cheeks.

"That's just it Regina...I did betray him...I...I married someone else."

"You did?"

"I married a man named Phoebus." Esmeralda sobbed.

* * *

Emma threw the door to Scotland Yard open and stepped inside. Abberline and Phoebus were of course inside and both turned to her with expressions that were a mix of anger and annoyance.

"Miss. Swan," Abberline nodded curtly. "And where exactly have you been?"

"Looking for Pentonville prison," She shrugged.

"You are quite the funny one. Where were you really?" Abberline persisted. Emma decided not to answer, she had told him the truth he just hadn't wanted to accept it. However Abberline didn't persist in his questioning and instead chose to remain quiet and speak with Phoebus instead. Emma contented herself to sit at one of the tables, propping her jaw in her hand she sighed heavily. She was never going to leave this place-the only person she had come even close to finding was Henry and now she had sent him away. Why? Why on earth had she done that? Now he could be anywhere. Lost. Just as much as her. No. She couldn't let Hyde win. Emma would keep trying for as long as she had to until she found her family again and got back to Storybrooke. Hyde could try all he liked.

"Esmeralda?" That was Phoebus' voice. Emma glanced up. A woman strode forward, dark skinned and green eyed with long raven locks. She crossed the office and threw herself against Phoebus falling into his arms. Emma jumped out of her seat and rushed across the office when she noted who was behind. Regina. Without thought Emma threw her arms around the woman who flinched at the touch and scowled.

"Swan," She muttered, "Don't you think that's a little dramatic?"

"Regina! Sorry," Emma quickly stepped back and looked Regina up and down, she was dressed like many of the other city dwellers-a gown and corset. "Have you managed to find anyone else?"

"I know where David is."

"My dad? Where is he?"

"He's currently a security guard at a nearby hospital, that's where I woke up-but don't worry he knows what's happening and he's not under whatever spell it is that Hyde's got going on."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. I know where Henry is too-"

"Where-"

"That's the bad part."

"What do you mean?"

"Hyde has Henry.

"That bastard."

"He's not hurt him but he obviously has a reason."

"I'll tear his goddamn-"

"Ladies," Abberline's voice sounded silencing Regina. "I can't help but notice something..." Oh boy, Emma thought. "Mrs. Hyde?" Abberline looked to Regina. Emma cast a look to the woman whose draw couldn't have dropped any lower.

"Ha!" Regina laughed, "You must be joking."

"You are not the same Mrs. Hyde that came and accused this woman of kidnapping your child?"

"My child is currently what I'm looking for," Regina's jaw rose now though her brow furrowed in confusion.

"This is what I was trying to say Inspector," Emma heaved.

"Astonishing-you look very like Mrs. Hyde," Abberline proceeded to gawp at Regina growing closer and closer to her. Her hand came up and slapped his cheek.

"Do you mind?" Regina scolded. Abberline stumbled back shaking his head quickly standing tall and clearing his throat.

"Apologies Mrs..."

"It's 'Miss' and it's Miss. Mills."

"I sincerely apologize Miss. Mills," Abberline nodded quickly.

"This Mrs. Hyde of yours is going to get you all into trouble," Regina looked from Abberline to Phoebus and Esmeralda.

"The mayor's wife?" Phoebus' brow creased now.

"He's not the mayor," Emma put in quickly.

"He's a liar and he's only out to hurt us," Regina added.

"Why on earth would the Mayor want to hurt both of you."

"Inspector," the tanned woman spoke up now. Emma turned and studied her, she was dressed in a gown much like Regina's, the image of the Victorian era. "Inspector Regina was almost another victim of Jack the Ripper."

Then it clicked with Emma, the light finally flickered on. Jack the Ripper wasn't just picking random targets...he was doing Hyde's business. Hyde had sent Jack after her and Regina. Was he truly real? Was he even a person? Or was he just a crazy spell Hyde had concocted.

"Of course..." Emma mumbled, "Jack the Ripper must be working for Hyde."

"Do you think?" Regina's brow creased again.

"Just a moment ladies-these are serious allegations you're throwing out. You're trying to tell me the Mayor is, for one, not the mayor and that he has sent one of the worst killers to grace London's streets after you two because..."

"He's a maniac and wanted to rule over Storybrooke but we wouldn't let that happen," Regina nodded. Abberline looked at the woman incredulous before looking to Emma the same dumbfounded expression.

"It's true," Emma gave a shrug of her shoulders. Abberline opened his mouth to speak but all that fell out was a small squeak and grunt. Reaching up he pulled the hat from his head and sat heavily in one of the office chairs.

"I need a moment," Abberline shook his head, running a hand through his auburn hair.

"Take your time Inspector," Regina huffed bringing her arms across her chest and folding them.

"I know where Van Helsing is as well," Emma looked to Regina.

She turned quickly and her brows raised. "I spoke to him only a couple of nights ago."

"You did? How?"

"He was at the tavern, he was getting Dodger to come to-to...run an errand for him." Regina quickly corrected herself when she noticed Abberline's eyes on her.

"Regina...I don't know how. Van Helsing was arrested. He's at Pentonville prison."

* * *

 _Crash_.

He hit the floor with a heavy bang though finally they relented in their attacks. Frollo was stood near the door his eyes hungry, his grin wicked. Van Helsing felt one of the guards kick out again, his foot cracked against Van Helsing's ribs. Was that a crack? His body was bruising heavily Van Helsing made no sign he was experiencing any pain.

"Do you have anything to say to me Mr. Van Helsing?"

"You'll get what's coming to you Frollo, a seat on the fiery pit right next to the devil himself."  
Frollo's grin faltered, only slightly. "Such blasphemy from a supposed religious man," Frollo moved now, lacing his hands together in front of him as he floated across the cell toward him. The four guards that were stood over Van Helsing stepped back now, three wiping the blood off their knuckles. Van Helsing felt Frollo's hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the touch. Frollo cackled before reaching around and tearing at the neck of Van Helsings shirt. It tore away revealing some of the tattooing and the silver cross that hung around his neck. Frollo drew back at the sight of the tattoos.  
"Your defiance toward the church continues," Frollo snarled his fingers brushing against the black marks on his chest. The man snatched hold of the cross and pulled, hard, at the chain. The chain snapped and Van Helsing watched the man stand tall and look to the cross in his hand.  
"Don't lose that," Van Helsing growled.

"A man such as you will never be helped in the name of god. The wearing of this by you is an insult! You will no longer need it," Frollo hissed . He spun now and made for the cell door. Van Helsing watched him go. "It's been nearly 12 hours," Frollo's voice reminded allowing everyone to hear, "You've endured this long but I don't think you'll survive tomorrow. Admit your sins and this nightmare will all end." The door creaked open before slamming shut, Frollo paid no mind to him now. He had over lorded enough. Van Helsing's lack of response had only agitated Frollo and now he was bored. Van Helsing waited until the people and light from the corridor had faded before moving. His body ached, everything hurt, he was bruised and cut, his throat burned hot from the continuous water they had forced down his throat. Frollo had pulled out all the stops for him. Heaving a sigh he moved back and rested up against the wall allowing the chill of the brick to cool his heated and bruised skin. There was silence now. Respite. He would prepare himself, for whatever Frollo would try. There was a rustle of chains. His eye snapped open and his body tensed. He searched the cell but there was no movement. The sound of chains grating across the stone made him find his feet. Who was it? What was it? Was this just another form of torture from Frollo? Was the water or heated iron not enough? It crawled from the dark, it's wrists bound in iron and chain. Not it. She. A girl crawled forward, her skin was dark, her hair a dull silver, her eyes bright blue, there were blue lines tattooed beneath her left eye. Her slim body was in a rag that was pulled around her malnourished slim body. She looked up to him, her eyes pleading. She spoke. The words that left her mouth however were like nothing Van Helsing had ever heard. In all the dialects he knew that had not been one of them.

"What did you say?" Van Helsing questioned. The woman crawled further forward before halting again.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Van Helsing," he answered, they were both in the cell what need was there to lie? "And you are?"  
She crawled further. "My name is Kida. You're hurt?"

"Bruises."

"Why are you here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Van Helsing sighed. Kida's brow furrowed. "It's a long story. What are you doing here?"

"I was brought here by tall man-golden hair. Captain."

Van Helsing allowed himself to let his guard down. He crossed the cell and slumped against a wall holding his body together with an arm. The chains rattled again, she was coming closer. His eye didn't even look to her. There was a sharp slap as the chains went taught. She couldn't come any closer. Van Helsing looked up, she was a foot or so away her arms outstretched toward him.

"You hurt," She said again gesturing to the bruises on his chest and jaw. Van Helsing peered down to them, large purple and blue circles spreading across his flesh.

"I'll survive," Van Helsing nodded.

"Help," Kida nodded. "I help."

Van Helsing glanced up and watched her, she tried to reach forward again though the chains prevented her from getting any closer. Her eyes looked to the chains around her wrists and seemed sad. Her eyes returned to him. Heaving himself up he shifted closer to her, her eyes brightened finally and her fingers instantly brushed over the bruising. She began to mumble that foreign language of hers. What on earth was she saying? A moment later the girl reached inside her rag that was wrapped around her body before producing a glowing object on the end of a tether. It looked like a crystal, it was pulsing an eerie blue glow. Kida continued to mutter to herself before clutching the crystal close, brushing her lips against it before holding the crystal out. Van Helsing instinctively moved back just out of reach. Kida scowled.

"Here. Now," She huffed. Van Helsing looked to the crystal.

"What is that?"

"It help. Here. Now." She repeated. Van Helsing moved slightly forward and closer to her. She extended her hand again and Kida finally brushed the crystal against one of the bruises on his chest. She reached out her hand and placed it over the bruise on his chest and slowly it began to fade. Witchcraft. So that was why Frollo had her tucked away in a cell-could she heal anything with that crystal?

* * *

Henry halted, sweat running down his brow, his chest heaving, legs aching. Sikes had hopefully given up the chase now he couldn't possibly run anymore. The man had hunted him through the streets, followed him relentlessly in a bid to catch him and, most likely, silence him. They were all blaming him for Fagin's arrest? He hadn't even been near the man since he had left with Emma. Drawing himself to stand tall again he peered around the streets, he was lost now. Henry had no idea where he was, who the people that walked the streets were, who wanted to kill him or hunt him, if any were involved with Hyde. So many questions ran through his mind. Who could he trust? Who could he not? He inhaled deeply once more before turning, he slapped hard into a tall man. Henry jumped and looked to the pale, gaunt man before him. His hair was black with a striking white stripe through the right hand side, his eyes were distant and cold. His arm was loosely hanging by his side but it was ensnared by a rather ghostly looking woman. Her skin was a pale white, her eyes sunk and shadowed, her hair pulled up under a small hat, her dress was a horrendous brown color. The pair were like something out of a movie. The man said nothing however the woman began to babble.

"Oh dear," She grinned. Cautiously she released the arm of the stony faced man and ducked looked Henry up and down dusting him down. "Are you alright there love?"

"Yes," Henry nodded.

"Well we best keep our eyes open next time," The woman looked to the man and gave a small giggle. The man continued to stare at Henry, was the man even awake? "Ain't that right Mr. Todd?" She slapped the chest of the man.

"Of course."

"My my ain't you the skinny fella'," The woman continued. Henry didn't know what to say in response to that comment. "Why don't you come back with us and get something to fill your belly eh? What do you say Mr. Todd?"

"It's your duty to look after the boy, if that's what you want," Mr. Todd grumbled.

"Oh in't that splendid," The woman grinned grabbing hold of Henry and pulling him close, she wrapped an arm around Henry's shoulders and began to walk down the street, Mr. Todd was following behind in silence. "So what's your name love?"

"Henry."

"My names Mrs. Lovett, what do you say to a nice hot pie eh?"

* * *

Emma and Regina had left Abberline at the office scratching his head and mulling over everything while they returned back to the small house with Phoebus and Esmeralda. Emma sat now with Regina, thankfully, in the privacy of the living area of Phoebus' house.

"We need to find him," Regina muttered under her breath.

"I don't know if we'll be in time," Emma shook her head. "From what I've heard Pentonville isn't exactly a vacation."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it means that it sounds like nobody...ever...comes out?"

"Oh Emma that's ridiculous," Regina scoffed. "We just need to arrange a jailbreak."

"How? We're in a place we don't know, who's going to help us?"

There was a knock on the door. Regina quickly leapt out of her seat and crossed the living area approaching the front door and pulling it open. A pug nosed teen stepped inside a top hat perched on his head a long fresh scar on his jaw. Regina quickly pulled the boy in and tossed him across to the living area before quickly closing the door.

"Easy love," The boy growled righting his top hat.

"Where have you been Dodger?" Regina snapped.

"I was rifling through that Inspector's drawers, he has an awful lot of paperwork you know," Dodger huffed.

"What? Regina who is this kid?" Emma stood up now.

"Keep your voices down," Regina scolded, "If Phoebus' hears you we're in for it."

"Regina what have you done?" Emma pried.

"When we came to Scotland Yard the whole point was to distract Abberline long enough to let Dodger slip in and get the information we needed."

"What information?"

"About the gun. Crane had it but..lost it."

"Regina who the hell is 'Crane'?" Emma frowned.

"Did you Dodger?" Regina looked around to the teen ignoring Emma's question.

Dodger flicked the tails of his coat back and opened up his coat pulling a bundle of papers from the inside pocket.

"This is what you were after," Dodger said proudly extending his hand forward and giving the papers to Regina. Regina snatched them away and began to flick through them. Emma watched her study them closely, Regina mumbled to herself but wasn't speaking loud enough to allow anyone else to hear.

"Well?" Emma would force her to speak up. Regina studied the pages another little bit before looking up and grinning.

"This gives us everything we need to know about the gun, in Van Helsing's words no doubt."

"Yeah nice looking thing that," Dodger put in.

"It's says it's in the hands of..."

"Hands of who?" Emma asked quickly.

"A man named...Javert?"

* * *

Henry had been pulled toward a pie shop down the back streets of London. A busy place it was, full of customers and bustling with life. Mrs. Lovett had led him quickly inside and fetched him a pie. Mr. Todd was quick to skulk upstairs to his barber shop...Henry could swear he knew this story. It was all much too familiar. The pie however? That had been delicious, what a great cook Mrs. Lovett was. She sat now in the back room of the shop, away from the customers allowing a young boy to take over the duties. Henry studied the picture above the fireplace. A fat ugly man was depicted and Mrs. Lovett was regaling him with tales of her 'dear old Albert'.

"So tell us lad...what's Your story? You have a mother?"

"I do," Henry would avoid complicating things by saying he had two.

"And what's she like then? Can't be a very good one go leave you all alone."

"She's just having a tough time lately..."

"Well you just be aware lad that you can stay here with myself and Mr. Todd until you sort yourself out. We are good honest people, you can even help me in the shop if you like?"

"I've never ever made a pie before."

"Don't need to have love, they're easier then they sound." At least it was a roof over his head. "You just sit back and relax," Mrs. Lovett nodded rising from the armchair and giving him a smile. Henry nodded and nestled back into the chair as Mrs Lovett left the room. It was a roof that's all he needed for the moment, a roof and some shelter off the streets until he could reorganize himself and find Emma.

* * *

"Make sure to do your job properly," Frollo hissed. Van Helsing had his wrists once again bound and lifted up over his head fixed to the ceiling. His muscles were aching. Frollo was speaking to a bear like man with a black mask pulled over his head. The torturer. The man was gifted at his job that was for sure. He was wearing Van Helsing down in all the ways someone possibly could. The use of water and drowning had not been effective and so the man had tried fire and burning...that hadn't proven effective either. Now the man had turned to just hard steel. Blades. Van Helsing eyed the man who turned to a table full of instruments. Blades and saws. Van Helsing felt the pull in his muscles again, straining to remain strong. The lack of food and water was not helping. How long had it been now anyway? Two days? Three? Surely he should have gone to trial by now.

"Do you have anything to say to me Mr. Van Helsing?" Frollo asked loudly.

"No."

Frollo snarled before looking to the man at the table. Nodding the man lifted a heavy looking blade and approached Van Helsing. He waited until the torturer was close before striking out. Van Helsing's boot cracked against the man's knee causing the figure to double over. Van Helsing lunged his knee upward into the brute's face. There was a crack and chomp. Frollo growled from the rear of the room. The torturer shook his head before two teeth and blood were spat from his mouth. The man approached again. The edge of the blade punctured through the material of Van Helsing's shirt and slid easily over the flesh of his abdomen. Cutting enough to draw blood but not to mortally wound. His flesh flared hot in protest before the blood began to run down his body. Van Helsing bit his tongue. The blade came again now raking over his left bicep before swiftly cutting across his chest. Frollo could be heard cackling. Van Helsing remained silent although he wanted more than anything to cry out. The blade was swift to split the skin at his neck, again on his chest followed by his right arm. A hiss escaped him, he couldn't help it.

"Do you have anything to say to me? The crimes you've committed, the location of the others, Jekyll and Frankenstein? Crane was involved too wasn't he?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Give me everything you know and all this will end." The blade punctured through Van Helsing's abdomen now. The torturer must have changed blades. This one was short but sharp. Enough to put a hole in someone but again not long enough to harm any organs. The blade rested happily in Van Helsing's abdomen now. His chest was beginning to heave with the effort it took to keep quiet. His shoulders ached horribly again. Van Helsing continued to hold everything he had in. Frollo growled before nodding to the torturer. The man grasped hold of the blade now and twisted it slowly.

"Give me everything you know." Frollo demanded.

"I won't." Van Helsing growled in return.

"Then you will spend the rest of your days in damnation with the devil."

Van Helsing laughed now. Frolllo's eyes grew dark. The torturer stopped now and stepped back casting a look to Frollo. Van Helsing drew his head up and looked to Frollo.

"I am the devil...and your time is coming to an end."

"Insolent wretch. Leave me," Frollo cast his eyes to the torturer who nodded quickly and left the cell. Van Helsing wished the man had removed the blade in his abdomen. Frollo approached now, Van Helsing would have attempted to strike out but his body was spent. He couldn't bring himself to retaliate. Frollo's grin grew again. He lifted a long slim looking blade off the table and studied it carefully.

"What is it you want out of life Mr. Van Helsing?"

"Your head."

"Eloquent...but as you can see you will never have it. So why protect everyone else and prolong the suffering for you? Do you think they would do the same?"

"I know they wouldn't."

Frollo pushed the edge of the blade against his chest before slicing it cleanly down cutting open the front of Van Helsing's shirt exposing his bleeding cut body. Frollo drew closer and studied him. Van Helsing felt bare in front of him, Frollo's eyes were filled with a hunger that unsettled even him. The blade came up again and hovered over Van Helsing's heart.

"I won't tire. You will. I will get what I want...I always do." The blade pushed slowly harder. It was agony. It pushed further and further. Frollo didn't relent until the blade had vanished.

* * *

"He's a right bellend," Dodger nodded. "Had a couple of my boys taken and executed. Bastard they were good lads too."

"Where can we find him?" Regina asked.

"Fucked if I knows," Dodger shrugged.

"Great," Emma sighed sitting back and watching the dying embers of the fire. "So we have no way of finding Javert and no way of getting to Van Helsing-"

"You are going to have to break Van Helsing out of prison," Esmeralda's voice sounded behind Emma making her jump. She spun and looked up to the gypsy. Esmeralda was currently surveying the goings on in the house. Her eyes were quick to catch sight of Dodger but she said not a word.

"That's would be a good place to start," Regina nodded. "We need to take down Hyde and Van Helsing seems to be the only one able to help."

"I want to help."

"Great join the team love," Dodger grinned.

"Down boy," Regina scoffed, "She's a married woman."

"And?"

"How old are you?" Emma scowled. Dodger opted to not answer. "Look Esmeralda, thank you, but we can handle this...besides I don't think Phoebus would appreciate me using his wife to break a man out of a prison."

"He'll never know if I don't speak of it. I can help by locating Javert, he was the one to arrest Van Helsing. I'll look through Phoebus' files see what I can find."

"Great. In the meantime well need a place we can meet safely." Regina reminded.

"Allow me," Esmeralda nodded vanishing to the kitchen before returning a key in hand. "This key is for a house. It's near St Paul's cathedral."

"Well that'll get us right into the heart of things," Dodger grinned.

"It's very close to Pentonville, and only a stone's throw from here but it will give you your own location."

Emma reached out and took the key. "You have another house?"

"It was Phoebus house when he worked in the prison. Take it, we have no need for it now."

mma nodded before looking to Dodger, "You know where were going?"

"Certainly."

"Good you're taking us there now and after that I want you to find Henry. Got it?"

"You sure you wanted to travel the streets at night with old Jack running about?"

"We can't afford to waste any more time," Regina agreed. "Jack can't take on the two of us."

"Please be careful," Esmeralda pleaded.

"Don't worry about us," Emma smiled. "You focus on finding Javert."

"Let us know as soon as you find anything. We need him back." Regina added.

"Of course. You will let me know how he is when you find him...won't you?"

"Of course. Dodger will let you know right away," Regina nodded.

"I will?" Dodger cocked a brow.

"If you need anything more just let me know," Esmeralda offered again. Emma nodded in return before looking around to Regina and Dodger.

"Let's get going."

That night they would cross London to the house Esmeralda had mentioned. It was a tall stone building covered in ivy, the front garden of the house heavily overgrown, it's windows dust filled. Dodger pushed heavily on the heavy iron gate. It creaked open, stalks of ivy snapping as it did.

"Wow!" Dodger beamed bounding forward and up the steps to the old heavy wooden door. Producing the key from his pocket he forced it into the lock and twisted. There was a click as the door unlocked.

"Home sweet Home," Emma sighed trotting up the steps as Dodger threw the front door open and stepped into the house. Regina followed and threw the door closed behind her. It smelt of dust and age. Of abdonment.

"Somebody forgot to crack a window," Regina sniffed.

"It's amazing!" Dodger smiled astounded. "So much room! Look at it all!" He bounded off again into the dark rooms. Emma looked down the hallway. There was a stairs to her left that led to the second floor. It was barren mostly though there were some furnishings in the house. Dodger abruptly returned before bounding up the stairs two at a time continuing his adventure.

"Dodger..." Regina called after him. The teen halted mid jump to another step and peered over his shoulder. "I need you to put together a team. Like you did for Van Helsing and you're going to find Henry. Only boys you trust understand?"

"Can I have a nap first?"

"You and your team are free to stay here-"

"Get the gin ready yeah?" Dodger was bounding back down the stairs now and was halfway out the door before Regina spoke again. "I also want you to bring Jekyll here and get a message to Dr. Crane."

"I'll sort it," Dodger nodded before vanishing out the door leaving Emma and Regina to try and air and clean up the house.

* * *

The guards had left his wrists bound to each other behind his back. Quick thinking on their part that would seize his muscles even more overnight. They threw him forward. He landed and finally a cry of pain escaped him. They knew-knew he still had the two blades embedded in his body. As he met the floor both blades were forced further into his chest and abdomen sucking the air from his lungs. The door clanged shut and the guards laughed loudly leaving him in the dark. The rattle of chains sounded again and the small form of the silver haired woman appeared again. She gasped when she saw him and darted from the shadows.

"Van Helsing!" Kida gasped. He could only grunt a reply. He couldn't move, everyone he did the blades dug deeper. Kida's chains snapped taught. She couldn't reach him. He gritted his teeth and hissed.

"Closer!" She said quickly. He couldn't. "Quickly! You bleed too much," Kida demanded again. Van Helsing glanced to her, spots flickered in his vision not that he had much to begin with. Kida gestured him over again, her chains rattling again. Managing to pull his legs beneath him Van Helsing shuffled forward two paces and two paces only. That was all he could manage before his body gave out and he collapsed once more. He could feel Kida's hands pulling on his shoulders. Her face looked down to his her mouth moving, but he heard nothing. The crystal remerged from beneath her rags and glowed a bright blue.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma sat heavily in front of the dusted old vanity table. There were some old bottles still sat on top, sure they were dust covered but there was still some liquid inside them. Reaching out she plucked one of the bottles up and studied it closely. Snapping her thumb up she popped the lid off, it tumbled from the bottle top and rolled across the table before making a slow descent to the floor. It clattered loudly off the wooden floorboards the sound echoing.

"Crap," Emma mumbled ducking low and searching for the bottle cap. It was then it hit her, the scent that leaked from the bottle. It smelt of summer. Lilac and lavender with a touch of coconut. What a strange yet oddly satisfying combination. Emma sat a moment merely inhaling the scent-it made a much welcome change from the smog and polluted streets. What she wouldn't give to just be back in Storybrooke with her family. She had wanted her whole life just to have people who loved her and it seemed every time she even got remotely close it was stolen away from her. Her mind would then drift to Henry and where he was now. Scanning over the bedroom she had claimed Emma took note of the sheet covered furniture in the right corner near the window where the drapes hung blotting out any trace of light. The fire place had been lit earlier that night, she had to resort to using an old chair from the lower floors. Once she had demolished that she had managed to provide some heat for herself, Regina had done the same but had disappeared into a room on the third floor. Emma's eyes looked to the large four poster bed, the large velveteen headboard scratched, at numerous points the stuffing was seeping through the popped buttons. Her eyes found the bottle top now, it had rolled beneath the large bed. Setting the bottle down Emma scooted off the stool and crawled across the floor extending her hand beneath the bed. She had to stretch, pushing her shoulder underneath to even get close to the object. She made a note not to flick the lids off anymore bottles.

"Miss. Swan?" Jekyll's face suddenly appeared at the other side of the bed. Emma shrieked, hitting her head off the underside of the wooden bed frame, before quickly reversing out from underneath the bed. "Oh I'm so-so sorry!" Jekyll stuttered quickly scurrying around the bed to her and extending a hand to help her up off the floor.

"Jeez Jekyll," Emma breathed her chest heaving, heart racing. "Little bit of warning next time you come into a girl's room huh?"

"I-I didn't mean-"

"Forget it," Emma pushed herself up off the floor leaving Jekyll stood awkwardly with his hand stretched out. After a long moment the man turned and quickly adjusted his drab brown coat, pushing the glasses up the bridge of his nose before clearing his throat. Emma forced the lid down atop the bottle instantly cutting off the fresh fragrance that had been piping into the room...it slowly faded and Emma could smell the dust again.

"I heard you located the gun?" Jekyll's tone changed to that of excitement now. Plucking an old ivory hairbrush off the table Emma nodded, beginning to comb through her mangled hair.

"We know the location-now we just need to know the man."

"I'm sure I could help with that," Jekyll grinned.

"That's why you're here," Emma nodded watching him through the glass of the vanity table mirror.

"Of course, any help I can provide."

"Who's Javert?"

"Javert?"

"In the note's we have from Abberline's office it claims he has the gun."

"He's an inspector of police I believe. He was assigned to hunt Abraham and myself down when...when things didn't work out how we'd planned."

"So you know what he looks like?"

"Of course. A very sharp man, short hair cut close, usually wears a stubble beard always dressed in-"

"Thank you," Emma cut him off. Jekyll silenced himself and retreated a step. Setting the ivory brush down Emma took in her appearance again, at least her hair was settled in a single direction rather then forty two different angles. "Is Dodger still here?"

"Of course-he's down stairs in the parlour with a number of young boys and Dr. Crane."

"Dr. Who?"

"No not Dr. Who-what an absurd title that would be, next you'll be telling me people have made wands out of screwdriver's next. I mean Dr. Ichabod Crane I believe Regina knows him..."

* * *

Rounding a table, he held the tray high before lowering himself and swinging underneath a woman's arm. Snatching a top hat that was about to topple from one of the tables Henry quickly set it right, receiving a courteous nod from the man before continuing on his way. Swinging around another table he finally brought the tray lower and set it down on the hard wooden surface. The eager people quickly reached out to grab their pies-a total of four.

"Enjoy your meal," Henry grinned taking the, now, empty tray back in his arms and winding his way back toward where Mrs. Lovett stood kneading more dough for the pies.

"Alright love?" She smiled.

"Some more satisfied customers," Henry nodded.

"Ain't that nice," Mrs. Lovett nodded before continuing her work. Henry sat now on one of the stools and watched her-she really didn't seem like the sort to make anything that would be edible and yet the last number of days he had remained here Henry must have seen over one hundred people enter the premises. Mrs. Lovett reached out ducking a ladle into a pot of mixed meat, gravy and vegetables before slopping it down into the pie and covering it with a fresh blanket of dough. Quickly adding that to a tray ready to be baked the woman slid the tray into the furnace before grasping a freshly made tray, with a handful of her gown, setting it down on the table top to cool. Spinning she slapped her hands together. A cloud of dust sprung into the air and Henry couldn't help but cough.

"I be expecting you're hungry then?" She gave another small smile. Henry had been working for the better part of the day and, in honesty, he wouldn't say no to one of her pies.

"How could I say no?" He returned the smile. Mrs. Lovett turned plucking one of the steaming pies from the tray just pulled from the oven before setting it atop a plate and sprinkling some salt atop it.

"Freshly made," She winked. Henry took the plate in exchange for the tray that rested on his lap and took a hearty bite. The pie was warm-the gravy flooded his mouth, the meat was tender and the vegetables crispy.

"How do you make them so good?" Henry asked. Mrs. Lovett's eyes however were on a man ascending the stairs to the side of the building, Mr. Todd was behind him, hand on the man's shoulder and together they moved up toward the barber shop above. "Mrs. Lovett?"

"What's that?" Her eyes snapped back to him.

"How do you make these so good?"

"The right ingredients," She smiled tapping her nose, accidentally splodging a spattering of flour as she did. "Our chef's have our secrets-if you're good I might let you in on them." She leant forward on the counter now, propping her chin in her hands and watching him intently. Henry studied her a moment before grinning and taking another bite. "You just eat that down-need all the strength you can get."

* * *

Regina sat at the head of the long dining table, Emma sat to her right, Jekyll to the left with Dr. Crane sat at the opposing end four or so rows away. His eyes were intently studying over the notes that Dodger had obtained them, his glasses perched on the end of his beak like nose.

"This all seems to be how I remember it..." Crane mused flicking over another page.

"So this is it?"

"I used this gun a lot when I was in my detective days...the Hessian fell to this and as I'm sure Abraham has mentioned that it had killed the dead also. That Dracula was a wicked fellow. However the only issue you have now...is this weapon is now in the hands of a state official."

"State official?" Regina's brow creased. Just what they needed. "How are we going to get near a state official?"

"Dodger perhaps?" Jekyll offered.

"No street urchin will get anywhere near Javert unless they are being arrested by him and believe me Javert does not do much of the arresting anymore. He's old...like us all." Crane snorted beginning to study another page.

"Can we arrange to meet with Javert?" Emma asked. Crane looked up now, folding the papers neatly before reaching up and plucking the glasses from the end of his nose and stowing them in the front pocket of his suit jacket. Lacing his fingers together he set his hands on the table and shook his head briskly.

"No. I don't know how things are done where you come from but no one will get near him. Not unless they are a police officer, fellow state official or the justice minister himself..."

"But..." Regina knew that look.

"However in regards to that I do know there is an opera being held in the heart of London. It's a rather large gathering of very high society. We may locate Javert there...we may not. However I hold an invitation myself and I have been offered to take one person with me."

"You've been invited?" Emma cocked a brow.

"I may be a doctor but I am the best doctor in all of London, Miss. Swan."

"An opera?" Regina asked.

"I believe it's a tale of The Phantom of the Opera. Though I can't be sure."

"So if we go to this opera Javert will be there? Would he really bring a gun?"

"Javert is a very staunch man-he knows people respect him however that being said he knows people will respect him more if he comes fully armed. There are not many occasions you will find the man weapon-less. This gun?" Crane unfurled his fingers and held up a sheet that had a sketching of the colt itself, "This to him is a statement piece not a weapon. He will have it on his person-should he attend."

"So now all we have to do is get into that ball," Emma nodded.

"I'm afraid things will most certainly not be that easy," Crane cut in, "You must hold an invitation. As there is only myself I can only take one person with me."

Regina cursed and sat back in the chair now, chewing at her lip. What now? They had a route to Javert-well one of them did. Who?

"That being said..." Crane's voice sounded again, "The opera will not be until week's end. If you could find alternative way's in? You have six days to do so."

* * *

Sitting heavily, body worn Van Helsing studied the wall. Kida was sat next to him, her knees pulled close to her chest, her eyes remained on the floor her head rested on his shoulder. Frollo had approached them again that morning however upon seeing Van Helsing had once again been healed his grin became all the more wicked. That was when he tried to pit Kida and Van Helsing against one another. His claims that Kida was helping him seemed farfetched and somewhat lacking. Van Helsing was a masterful liar and he knew when someone was not telling the truth. Frollo had not been. Kida had sworn she would not use the power of her crystal any longer and now they sat together in the blackness of the cell. How long was Frollo going to carry on? Where were they? Kida had confirmed Van Helsing's suspicions of them no longer being at Pentonville however her description of where they truly were seemed too hard to believe also. If she was telling the truth they were below a church. What church had dungeons? Kida sniffed again, she had wept near enough for an hour after Frollo had left. Blaming herself for it all. What had any of it to do with her? She merely tried to help. Van Helsing had enough. His eye began to actively search the cell. He wouldn't remain here any longer, he had indulged Frollo long enough. The cell itself yielded nothing. Barren stone. Van Helsing's gaze turned to Kida now before he noticed something in her hair. A pin.

"Kida?" He spoke. His throat was wretchedly dry and he was painfully thirsty however nothing could be done about it for now. His muscles still weighed heavily on him-although the wounds were closed and there were no scars to add his body still could feel the toll on his flesh. It wouldn't just all go away just like that. The thankful thing was he was not going to die from blood loss. The girl looked up to him her eyes building at the sudden sound.

"Yes?"

"That pin in your hair, do you think you can use it to unlock these manacles?" He gestured to the bounds on his wrists. Kida sheepishly removed her head from his shoulder and reached up to her silver hair pulling the pin free. Her hair swept down across one side of her face. She motioned for him to move-he obeyed and twisted allowing her access to the manacles. His wrists were rubbed raw from them. Kida set to work, the pin poking and prodding at the iron lock.

"I can't..." She mumbled-not to him. To herself. He ignored her comment and only gave words of encouragement.

"Don't panic. Just focus."

Nodding Kida continued. Van Helsing doubted she had much experience with picking locks but he wouldn't be able to set her free before she freed him. Time ticked on, the iron sparked as the pin grated across it. Van Helsing looked over his shoulder to her, on the verge of telling her to stop before he heard a click and one of the manacles slipped off his wrist. That was it. Kida smiled widely.

"I did it!"

Van Helsing turned and grasped her cheeks in his hands. "Well done," He praised. Kida smiled wide again. Her hands came up to rest over his. Quickly Van Helsing remembered where he was and removed his hands from her flesh swiftly taking the pin from her hand. Kida hesitantly released his hands and watched him carefully. Using the pin Van Helsing removed the second manacle off his wrist before turning to her. She seemed wary now.

"Here," He grasped hold of her wrist and pulled her forward using the pin and unfastening one of the manacles around her wrists. It dropped off with a heavy clang. She stared at the iron lump on the floor for a very long moment, tears building in her sapphire eyes. She studied her scared wrists. They were purpled and bruised badly, faint cuts from where she had struggled and pulled against them. Her eyes found his again.

"I've worn them for years..."

"No longer." Van Helsing quickly unfastened the second manacle from around her wrist freeing her entirely. "Come."

"I'm going with you?"

"I'm not leaving you here."

"Really?"

"Yes," Van Helsing's attention was on the cell door now. That would be the next step.

* * *

Emma rested back on the old dust riddled sofa. It was actually a lot more comfortable then it looked. Two of the boys that Dodger had brought with him were splayed on the floor empty liquor bottles lying on the floor surrounding them, they were snoring heartily. The only thought that plagued her mind now was none of the boys had been able to locate Henry...at all. There was apparently no sign of him. Not at the townhouse nor the attic-where Sikes now lorded over. Where could he have gotten too? Had Hyde disposed of him? Emma lifted her head off the back of the sofa and looked around the dimly lit living area. Floorboards creaked from the hall. Emma turned her gaze to see Regina sweeping into the living room in a glorious midnight gown, her face painted stunningly with makeup, cheeks powdered, eyes shadowed, lips rouged. Her hair was curled and hung down over her shoulders. Esmeralda was behind her. It must have been Esmeralda's work.

"Well?" Regina demanded after a long moment.

"What?" Emma cocked her brows.

"How do I look?"

"Same as ever...?"

"Really?" Regina heaved throwing her arms in the air.

"No! I mean-you look great, is that for the Opera?"

"Obviously-I'm not going to go shopping now in this now am I?" Regina scolded sweeping across the room and looking at herself in the large mirror that hung over the out of commission fireplace. Emma had meant to light it earlier...must have slipped her mind. The house was like an icebox. She decided now to rise from her seat and move to the old stone fireplace. Regina poked at her hair, flattened her brows and adjusted the top of her gown. Emma ducked low and pulled the heavy iron grate out and began sweeping up the endless pile of ashes that was in the fireplace. Esmeralda stepped across the room and approached Regina, flattening the woman's dark curls against her shoulders.

"Stop poking at yourself," the gypsy scolded slapping at Regina's hands. Regina dropped her hands and heaved a sigh. Esmeralda reached to her shoulders and drew the long matching midnight shawl from her shoulders and draped it around Regina's shoulder. "Don't forget your gloves," Esmeralda reminded. "You must wear gloves for the opera. Don't worry I'll find you a mask to wear, the theme of the night is, after all, masquerade."

"Right," Regina nodded. The air was split by a sharp loud wolf whistle. Emma, Regina and Esmeralda spun to see Dodger leant on the doorframe of the living area, his arms folded, top hat cocked on his head a devilish grin on his lips.

"Hello Miss. Mills," Dodger grinned.

"Can it twerp," Regina scolded.

"Oh don't be like that-shouldn't we stop playing this game?" Dodger continued to grin. Regina shuddered. Esmeralda let out a small giggle. Emma still couldn't believe the teen.

"You better be here with some good news," Emma warned rising from the fireplace now.

"Course I do-I ever let you down?" Dodger grinned again, unfolding his arms now and striding into the room, he kicked the liquor bottles checking to see if any remained. None did. Growling Dodger kicked the nearest boy before looking back to Emma and Regina.

"You found him?"

"Sure did."

"Where?" Regina demanded now.

"In a shop-pie shop to be exact. Took some finding though. Right tucked away he is."

"A pie shop?" Emma scowled. What on earth was Henry doing there? "And you didn't bring him back here?"

"Well I couldn't exactly get very close to him. Had a woman running around after him-and besides there's some creepy stories coming out of that place."

"What do you mean?"

"It's Todd's place-that demon barber I wasn't getting much closer."

"Demon barber?" Regina growled, "We need to go get Henry back," Regina rushed across the room now.

"Wait!" Emma called after her before turning her attention to Dodger, "What stories?"

* * *

Jekyll poked at the wares on display at the market. Emma had sent him out for some food-what type? He had chosen some bread, cheese, some butter and jam but what else? Jekyll had seen all the food they had eaten in Storybrooke and nothing here was similar. He leant over the next stall and peered at all the fruit-some apples would do he popped them in his satchel, some...oranges? He picked up one and studied it closely. A hand clamped onto his shoulders. Jekyll dropped to his knees and felt his heart burst and flutter. His heart raced in his chest, the breath sucked from his lungs. He gasped and attempted to suck the air back into his body, the orange had tumbled from his hand causing uproar from the vendor behind the stall. A figure ducked low in front of him all Jekyll saw was a bare tanned thigh appear from between the folds of a long leather coat. Jekyll gasped loudly again drawing his eyes up to see the face of a woman gazing intently at him her eyes studied Jekyll's closely. She was...beautiful. White hair hung down around her face, tattoos beneath her sapphire eyes...large lips...small waist and large...

"Jekyll get up," The growl sounded behind him. Jekyll spun to see the form of Van Helsing looming over him.

"Oh! It's only you!" Jekyll breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The woman crouched before him aided him back to his feet, uncertainly. It was then Jekyll realized...

...

What a fool the man was. Van Helsing watched as Kida helped him back to his feet before quickly ducking low and returning the orange to his hands. Van Helsing reached out and paid the vendor for the good and trouble before grabbing hold of Jekyll and pulling him behind as they began through the streets. Kida following. The departure from below the church had been swift. Van Helsing had warned Kida to close her eyes while he took care of the rest. Many were now dead and no doubt there would be uproar once bodies were discovered. In Van Helsing's defence he didn't kill unless necessary. It was a church-the guard hadn't been overwhelming or strong. Van Helsing had managed to locate his own belongings, thankfully, and he had sourced a leather trench coat and pair of boots for Kida-at least it would keep her warm in the wretched snow. She did always complain about the cold then again she had only a rag wrapped around her body. It would shield them from prying eyes for now. Jekyll stuttered as Van Helsing pulled him through the market before reaching a quiet alley. Van Helsing thrust the man from his grip now. Kida padded behind him.

"Oh it's a joy to see you alive and well!" Jekyll stammered his eyes averting from Kida quickly. Van Helsing opened his mouth about to speak before a flash of white lunged past him and leapt atop Jekyll. Kida had sprinted past Van Helsing and was now pummelling the man before him with her fists. For a moment Van Helsing wasn't sure whether to move and stop her or to allow her to continue, Jekyll tried desperately to prevent her fists from hitting his face. She was strong...then again Jekyll was as weak as a fly. After a moment Van Helsing stepped forward and grasped hold of her dragging her away from the man and even though he still had hold of her she kicked and spat at Jekyll.

"Kida!" He scolded.

"Traitor!" Kida screamed, tears were boiling from her eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"Please!" Jekyll muttered, "Let me explain!"

"Never!" Kida shouted again, she turned attempting to hit Van Helsing now in order to have him release her. He cast a quick look to Jekyll-the man's eyes too were brimming on tears.

"Kida-stop this!" Van Helsing growled. Her fists smacked against his chest and shoulders. What had gotten into her? It was clear that the woman and Jekyll knew one another-from when? How? Jekyll stood awkwardly. Kida continued to fight him-she was like an animal. Fury was buried in her eyes beneath the tears she was refusing to look at him. Van Helsing shook her roughly. "Stop this." He growled again. Kida's hand straightened, rose and slapped his cheek. Jekyll gasped. Van Helsing threw her away from him-the scar on his face twinged uncomfortably and he recoiled from the hit his hand rising to cover the scar. Kida froze now and stared, her mouth a gap eyes wide and apologetic. Jekyll shifted uncomfortably.

"...Van Helsing?" Jekyll asked slowly.

"I'm sorry!" Kida shook her head rushing to meet Van Helsing her hands moving to his face. He pushed her away finally drawing his hand down from his cheek and turning away from her.

"Are you alright?" Jekyll asked from over his shoulder. Van Helsing rounded on the man now grabbing hold of his jacket and forcing his back against a wall his fist twisting the material of Jekyll's shirt and coat. The man spluttered loudly attempting to bat Van Helsing away.

"What did you do Henry?"

"I-I-al-allow me to explain!" Jekyll stammered. Van Helsing pulled him back from the wall before slamming him into it once more.

"What have you done Henry?"

"It's-it's not what it looks like. Please Abraham!"

"Van Helsing," Kida stepped forward now and pulled at him, her hands pulled on his arm. She scuttled in front of him. "Stop, please."

Van Helsing cast her a look from his single eye and scowled.

"Stop," Kida muttered quietly again. Van Helsing released Jekyll who quickly scurried away from him before dusting himself down. Kida spun and looked to Jekyll now her eyes filled with sadness and hurt. What had Jekyll done to her? Van Helsing allowed himself to inhale a deep breath and calm himself again.

"Should I call you 'Henry' or 'Milo'?" Kida asked quietly.

"Milo?" Van Helsing looked over his shoulder toward Jekyll who shifted uncomfortably.

"Please let me explain," Jekyll pleaded.

"Enough," Van Helsing growled rounding on them both. "Jekyll. Do you know where the others are?"

"I-I-I do."

"Then take us to them. Now."

* * *

"Have you acquired an outfit?" Crane asked sitting at the head of the table once again, his hands intertwined, chin resting on them.

"I did," Regina nodded, now in her normal gown. She would be attending the Opera alongside Crane. Dodger was going to infiltrate the backstage of the theatre along with Emma and try and locate Javert from there while Regina and Crane opted to infiltrate from the other side.

"Splendid," Crane nodded. "Then everything is arranged." The man stood from his seat and gathered his wool coat and top hat. "I must admit it has been quite some time since I've ever taken part in such antics...it will be a welcome reprieve from the hospital."

"You should hang around with us more often then," Regina snorted, "Plenty things to keep us busy on a daily basis."

"Hmm," Crane mused propping the hat atop his head and swinging the wax coat around his shoulders.

Regina pushed herself up from the table and followed Crane as he stepped into the corridor. His eyes looked into the living room and noted the multiple young boys passed out on the floor and cast a questioning look to Regina. "Yours?"

"Good god no," Regina shook her head, "I wouldn't allow my child to drink."

Crane's brows raised further. "Ah," He nodded before reaching to the door and jerking it open. "Well then I bid you good day Miss. Mills. Remember should you need me you know where to find me. If not then I shall meet you in four days time at 2 o'clock."

"Until then," Regina nodded giving him a faint smile. Crane gave a tip of his hat and smile before turning and striding elegantly down the front steps of the house passing Esmeralda on his way. Regina smiled at the gypsy's approach. She was dressed in an elegant lavender gown that hugged her frame a large hat held her hair up and back from her face. She grinned.

"Come on in," Regina nodded. Esmeralda obliged and stepped inside shutting the door behind her swiftly.

"I don't have long," Esmeralda muttered. "I think Phoebus is growing wise to me."

"Just what we needed," Regina sighed turning and re-entering the dining room. The boys that had littered the living room had vanished. That was quick and silent. Esmeralda followed Regina.

"I've brought you these-" Esmeralda produced a pair of long satin black gloves and a black mask with midnight colored feathers and a velvet sash to fasten. "These should suffice for the opera."

"Thank you," Regina nodded receiving the gloves with a faint smile. "Anything else I should know for this Opera?"

"Don't worry Regina, myself and Phoebus will be attending also, if you have any dire problems I will be at hand."

"That's a relief."

"The night should be...fun in a way."

"Fun? Not sure that's the word I'd use. If we don't get this gun then we won't be able to stop Hyde."

"And then you'll all return home...?"

"That's the plan."

"I see-in that case-"

 _Knock, knock._

Both women froze. Dodger's boys? Emma? Emma was upstairs. Crane? He'd just left and had no reason to return. Esmeralda went white. Abberline? Phoebus? Regina tried to run through all possibilities in her head. All were not a welcome thought.

 _Knock. Knock._

Regina turned, setting the gloves on the table, moving into the hallway. The door loomed at the corridor end now, an unsettling thing that extended before her very eyes. She stepped carefully down the corridor toward the object. It seemed to grow darker and bigger as she approached.

 _Knock. Knock._

Regina reached the door-no way to see through it. Her hand reached to the handle and carefully twisted before pulling it open.

"What joy...I've finally found you," Mr. Hyde grinned down to her, eyes glowing red, flesh pale.

Reaching for the door Regina attempted to slam it against Hyde. Regina didn't want to allow him in, she didn't want him anywhere near this house-if he knew they were there then he would pin them down and slaughter them. Regina felt the door push against her, she desperately tried to close it.

"Regina!" That voice wasn't Hyde's. She pushed none the less. "Regina please it's me!" Jekyll squealed from the other side of the door. Regina paused and looked around the door to see Jekyll staring at her wide eyed from behind the tall form of Van Helsing. Van Helsing had a deep frown on his brow. Regina looked past Van Helsing and Jekyll but, aside from the hooded girl, there was no one else. What? She could have sworn she had seen Hyde...then again would Hyde really knock? Regina stepped back now and pulled the door open wider before throwing herself against Van Helsing.

"Regina?" Van Helsing muttered confused. Regina gathered herself and quickly removed herself from the man's arms stepping back.

"What the hell took you so long?" Regina growled looking up to Van Helsing. His brows popped up in confusion. "Get in quickly," Regina ordered before spinning and holding the door for the three on her doorstep. Van Helsing stepped in, the girl following him-could she get much closer to him? Jekyll quickly padded into the house vanishing into the dining room. Regina took one last look around the streets checking to see if Hyde was lingering. He wasn't. She shut the door and turned following the rest into the dining area.

* * *

Emma sprung up from her seat.

"Van Helsing!" She felt a wave of relief wash over her. Thank god. He knew what to do in this world, he would be able to guide them now. Emma quickly put her arms around him. He stiffened at the touch. She drew back quickly and looked to the others who had arrived. Jekyll and a woman hidden amidst a leather trench coat remained close to Van Helsing her eyes staring at Emma from beneath the cover of the hood.

"How did you get out of Pentonville?" Emma asked the question that had been plaguing her mind in the last matter of minutes.

"I didn't," Van Helsing stepped past her and fell into one of the seats at the dining table bringing a gloved hand up to caress his brow. "I was removed to a church and held there instead."

"Church?" Regina scowled from the far end of the room, she was pressed against the rear wall, her arms folded across her chest.

"It may have been Westminster. I believe it was a Benedictine monastic church," Jekyll spoke up, "It was usually used as a place of coronation and burial site for the royalty-"

The girl in the leather coat hissed at Jekyll who leapt in his skin before silencing himself.

"Who are you?" Regina looked to the girl now...well she was a woman really. The girl looked to Van Helsing who nodded and gave a faint wave of his hand.

"Kida," The girl spoke reaching up and drawing her hood back revealing white hair, stained with dirt, tanned skin and tattoos on her face. She was gorgeous.

"Kida?" Regina cocked a brow, "And where do you come from?"

"That doesn't matter," Jekyll cut in quickly. A heavy silence hung in the air. Regina looked to Emma, Emma to Jekyll, Jekyll to Kida, Kida to Van Helsing. Van Helsing sat with his eyes closed however. He wanted nothing to do with any of them in that moment, seemingly.

"Regina?" A voice sounded from upstairs, feet clattering down the wooden floorboards sounding shortly after. Regina spun and saw Esmeralda step into the room the small smile that had been on her face was swiftly stripped away as her eyes fell on the form of Van Helsing. The man's eyes were already open and staring at the gypsy. Regina could feel the tension in the air, the hesitance and the unrelenting desire to ask questions. The door to the house crashed open and a loud voice called out.

"Regina?"

If one more person shouted her name. She spun to see Dodger strolling into the living area, the four boy team following. He stopped short when he noticed the full room.

"Oh..." He muttered. "Eh boys? Upstairs?"

"But the gin!" One boy moaned.

"Oi!" Dodger rounded on the boy clapping him on the head, "Up the stairs bellend." The boys vanished upstairs, Dodger gave an awkward smile before spinning and following them.

...

Esmeralda stood near the windows now, peering through the closed drapes, Regina sat at the dining table next to Emma, Van Helsing at its head, his eye fixed firmly on the wooden table, Jekyll fumbled with his sleeves across from Emma. Kida sat on one of the chairs, her knees pulled close to her chest, her chin on her knees her eyes fixed on Jekyll-rage burning across her face. There was an eerie heavy silence. No one wanted to be the first one to speak.

"You live then?" Van Helsing's growl broke the silence, his eyes didn't look away from the table in front of him but his question was directed to the gypsy at the window. Esmeralda too did not turn to look at him.

"Yes," She responded.

"And you are married?" He had noted the wedding band on her finger.

"I am."

Van Helsing didn't respond but only nodded. There was that heavy unnerving silence again.

"Well clearly there's a lot everyone needs to get off their chest," Regina spoke loudly now. Emma cast her a glance. She must have been feeling particularly brave. Everyone's eyes remained as they were. "So-how about you start us off Jekyll?" Regina cast her eyes to the doctor who jumped at his name.

"He's responsible for all this!" Kida hissed from behind her knees.

"This is not my fault," Jekyll stammered.

"Who is your new love?" Van Helsing cast his eye to Esmeralda.

"Why is it important?" Esmeralda spun to face him now.

"Okay!" Regina said loudly cutting everyone to a halt. Emma put her head in her hands. They would never get anything sorted. Not if everyone had to go through a counselling session! How long would it take? There was more important things going on now aside from petty bitterness. It was like sitting in a room full of children.

"Look, I don't know about anyone else but Hyde is still out there. He's the one who's dragged us all here it's him we should be arguing with." Emma snapped now, thrusting her seat back and finding her feet. She looked to each in turn. They all stared back. "Esmeralda is married now-to Phoebus. Van Helsing you've just broken out of prison and no doubt police will be looking for you. Myself and Regina will attempt to convince Inspector Abberline not to chase you. Jekyll you'd be best to stay here-and do not leave this house. Kida...take a bath and I'll find you some better clothes." Emma spun before any could answer and left the room she only made it to the next room, out of sight of the others before stopping and heaving a sigh. It would be a long day.

* * *

Emma looked to Kida across the bedroom. Esmeralda had fled the house only a half hour after Van Helsing and Jekyll had arrived. Heated words had been exchanged, Van Helsing had been slapped and Esmeralda had departed. She had returned, however, and provided Emma with some more clothing for Kida. Esmeralda stood next to Emma watching Kida. The girl had been provided with a pair of breeches, a loose fitted shirt and some tan leather boots that stretched to her thigh. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and grabbed hold of it wringing the water out. Her white hair stretched to her lower back. Her fringe hung down over her eyes as she looked to Esmeralda and Emma.

"You know the Hunter?" Kida finally asked.

"I do," Esmeralda nodded.

"We're acquaintances," Emma shrugged. Esmeralda crossed the room and looked to Kida before smiling lightly.

"You are very beautiful," Esmeralda noted sorrowfully.

"Thank you-as are you," Kida grinned wide. How naive the girl was proving to be-she seemed to possess no idea that Esmeralda was nothing more than incredibly jealous. The gypsy was playing with the girl's white hair to which Kida responded by smiling wide and enquiring into everything about the gypsy's life. Esmeralda answered calmly continuing to play with the girl's hair. Emma turned now and slipped from the room descending down the stairs back toward the living room. Van Helsing was slumped in one of the heavy arm chairs, Jekyll was lurking in the dining area stammering to himself. Out of the two? Emma opted for the hunter in the living room.

"Hey," She muttered. Van Helsing cast his eye to her before continuing to caress his brow. "Listen I suppose I should fill you in-"

"Don't bother," Van Helsing growled. "I know it all. Regina has been kind enough to detail me on every detail, including this Opera she plans to attend."

"Oh," Emma drew back. He was angry. "Yeah. The opera. We should be able to claim the gun there...that's still a few days away. In the meantime-"

"What is it you want?"

"Hey! I hadn't even finished my sentence..I could have been asking you to take a bath."

"You wouldn't ask me to such a meaningless duty."

"As a matter of fact...you're kinda right." Emma admitted. Van Helsing rolled his eyes. "It's Henry."

"What of him?"

"I need someone to come with me and get him back. I don't really know my way around and seeing as-"

"Where?"

"Mrs. Lovett's pie shop."

"In Fleet Street?"

"I guess so. I figured you may...want to get out of the house for a while?"

"A kind gesture. Of course, Emma. I'll show you to him. May I rest for an hour before we go?"

"Sure, of course. Take the time you need..."

"But?"

"But listen...I know why you and Esmeralda are having trouble. You lost her years ago and now things have changed...it can't be easy to hear she's married."

"On the contrary, Emma, I couldn't be happier for her."

"What?"

"Esmeralda has found love and a man to care for her, to give her what I could not. That's no cause for resentment. I just hope he loves her as much as I did."

"He does. I've met him, he's a good man."

"Pleasant news."

There was a heavy silence. Emma sat in the chair on the opposing side of the fireplace looking to her hands in her lap. After a moment Van Helsing sighed.

"I suppose I'm just wasting time. Come-let's retrieve the boy."


	11. Chapter 11

Regina sat heavily in the chair her eyes were on Kida. The woman was dressed, her hair dried and the mud scraped away. She was pale skinned-no doubt from the lack of sun having been locked in a cell for...who knows how long.

"Why did he have you trapped?" Regina scowled.

"Frollo is an evil man," Esmeralda nodded peering over her shoulder from her position near the window. They sat in the dining area once more. After the street urchins had gone on another scout around the city on Van Helsing's orders, Van Helsing himself, along with Emma, had gone to retrieve Emma from a pie shop somewhere in the city and Jekyll had confined himself to the kitchen being careful to avoid Kida. It seemed everyone knew everyone in this world...much like the Enchanted Forest.

"You know him?" Regina looked to Esmeralda.

"He caused me a great deal of trouble in the past. He is a man of the cloth and yet yearns for the touch of a woman. I wouldn't give him what he sought. I defied him and retaliated against him. So he tried to murder me."

"Murder you?"

"He attempted to have me burnt at the stake," Esmeralda kept her eyes on the windows that led out onto the street outside. Burned at the stake? Regina couldn't think of anything worse than being forced to be slowly burned to death.

"That's awful," Regina gasped, "I'm sorry."

"If it were not for Phoebus and Quasi...then I would be dead. If he is here...then he has followed me. I thought I'd escaped that monster."

"And now he's after Kida as well," Regina pointed out. The white haired woman had remained quiet. Esmeralda glanced to the woman and sighed heavily.

"To be honest I'm amazed he is still living," Esmeralda sighed again rubbing a hand over her temple.

"His lust for me was one thing," Kida eventually spoke softly, her voice accented. Her eyes were distant and glazed as though reliving a memory she didn't want. "The man is a self-righteous and religiously obsessive. He sees corruption in everyone else but himself."

"Sounds like Hyde to me," Regina mumbled.

"He believes himself to be frequently doing God's will," Esmeralda turned from the window now, crossing the room and leaning on the back of one of the dining room chairs. "In truth he sought to annihilate me and my race just because we were different."

"So why was he after you?" Regina turned her attention to Kida.

"Because I too, was also different. Me and my people were."

"Your people?"

"The Atlantean's. We were smarter than most, our powers were granted to us from The Heart. We lived longer, could heal wounds, had unparalleled knowledge and technology...but my people and I were betrayed. Our city was found and my people slaughtered. I'm the last of my kind now."

"Who betrayed your city?"

"The man in the kitchen, you seem to know him as Jekyll. I know him as Milo Thatch."

* * *

"Will you fetch Mr. Todd, love?" Mrs. Lovett grinned from behind her counter rolling more dough. The shop was closed now to allow for more pies to be made, the tables cleaned, plates washed. There was a lot more to it then Henry realized. He was busy cleaning a table when he heard Mrs. Lovett. Casting a glance in her direction he saw her attention was fully on the making of her pies. Henry had seen Todd, or Mr. T as Lovett liked to call him, a handful of times. He was a brooding husk of a man with not a soul or glint to his eyes. He was plotting something, seemed to despise Henry and everything he did. He resented Henry ever coming.

"Can't I just check the progress on the pies?" Henry moaned. Mrs. Lovett looked up slowly and studied Toby a long moment before another grin flashed across her face.

"Come now, love, you know how tough it is on my knees to get up and down them stairs," She rested against the counter. Henry shifted uncomfortably before sighing and turning stepping out of the shop. His plans had been to try and find Emma or even Dodger while he was at the shop but Mrs. Lovett kept him that occupied he had never even had the chance. He had tucked the story books away and had to preoccupy himself..until Mrs. Lovett wasn't watching. Henry didn't trust her for a moment. What good guy looked like her? She looked like a skeleton-pale and gaunt. Henry paused at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the second floor of the house where Todd's barber shop resided. Inhaling deeply he trudged up the wooden steps, his hand trailing along the rail. Rounding the end of the rail he crossed to the battered door and twisted the handle forcing it open. The door creaked open before a bell sounded alerting Todd of his arrival. Henry peered around the attic room, a large window was the only source of light, a window pane that must have been 6ft tall was where Todd currently stood. A small table with a mirrors atop it stood against the right wall, a single chair stood in the centre of the room and a heavy leather chest to the left. All else was bare. Todd was a tall man, dressed in dark pin stripped trousers, a blisteringly clean shirt and fitted dark waistcoat. He didn't turn at the sound of the doorbell. There was something about this world...it was dark...unsettling. All the people within seemed either insane or overly depressed. It wasn't like the Enchanted Forest. Their stories were forgotten though...who could blame them?

"Mr. Todd?" Henry said loudly attempting to draw the man's attention. Todd was polishing one of his silver raisers with a cloth hanging from his belt. Did he just choose not to pay attention to Henry? "Mrs. Lovett sent me. She's looking for you."

"Is that right?" He hissed holding his cleaned razor up and assessing its cleanliness. He was obsessed with it-transfixed. Henry stepped further into the room, daring a glance to the dresser beneath the mirrors. A full collection of silver razor's were neatly folded in a velvet lined box.

"Yeah..." Henry muttered quietly again. Todd spun now brandishing the razor taking a long stride across the room from beneath the window standing just in front of Henry, the razor lurking dangerously near Henry's cheek.

"She mention...why?" Todd hissed through clenched teeth. Henry dared a glance to the blade lurking near his flesh before shaking his head.

"No."

"How old are you?"

"I'm fifteen," Henry murmured.

"Barely a man..." Todd wheezed. The razor drew away from his face now and snapped closed. Todd pushed it down into the opened velvet lined box. Todd stepped back and stalked from the upstairs 'shop' and out descending down the steps to the shop below. Henry stood a moment, frozen. He looked first to the razor's stowed away in the box before looking to the single chair Todd used as his barber's chair. It was an old thing, heavy old wooden arms and thick sturdy legs. The fabric back and seat had a floral pattern in a deep sun faded green with gold leaves and flowers stitched into the contrasting green. What really drew Henry's attention was the strange mechanics that were organized beneath the chair itself. It was just an old arm chair what was with all the gadgetry and cogs? They just didn't fit with everything else. Henry cast a short look to the doorway before edging closer to the chair. He ducked low an began to examine it closer. How did it all work? Why was it all here? Henry turned and sat into the chair now. It was lumpy and uncomfortable yet the wood was solid. There was the most uncomfortable feeling that came over him when he was sat in the chair. He noted the leather strap that was hanging from the left hand side of the headrest. He'd often seen Todd sharpening his silver blades on the leather. Henry reached out and took hold of the strap on the chair drawing it up...oddly enough it could stretch across to the right hand side of the chair and conveniently there was the smallest of hooks on the right side to match that on the left but..there was no strap of leather on the right. Henry quickly shimmied out of the seat when he heard footsteps on the wooden steps outside. He quickly rushed across the room and pulled the door open just as Todd returned with a man in tow. Todd eyed him carefully as he brushed past stepping into the room and retrieving one of his razors as the man he had returned with took a seat into the chair. Henry quickly shut the door after him and made for the steps. Returning into the shop Henry's eyes fell on Mrs. Lovett who was busy hammering on a lump of dough on the table. She smacked and battered the dough rather than actually rolled it.

"Something wrong?" Henry's brow creased.

"Oh it's nothing, love," Mrs. Lovett continued to whack and hammer. Henry spied an envelope on the counter side. He stepped forward and lifted it up peering at the contents within. Two invitations to an opera.

"An opera?" Henry cocked a brow.

"Yeah, we were invited by the mayor. Todd don't fancy going." Lovett smacked the dough again before finally beginning to roll it out. The mayor. Hyde. Hyde had invited them to an opera. Henry looked to Lovett who was staring at him now.

"You shouldn't have read that, love..." She sighed.

* * *

Van Helsing watched her with an unbelievably pained expression. Emma huffed before casting him a glance and growling.

"You know it's a lot easier for you!"

"I even allowed you to wear your trousers and this is the result?" Van Helsing heaved. Emma choose to ignore his last comment and continued attempting to bring herself up into the saddle of the horse that stood patiently waiting. How the hell did they make this look so easy in the films? She tried to get her foot into the stirrup but the horse was a hell of a lot taller than her! Van Helsing hadn't even put a foot into a stirrup before he just masterfully swung atop the grey horse upon which he now sat. Emma looked to her horse who seemed bemused and irritated by her constant attempts. Van Helsing hung his head low as Emma finally managed to snag her foot in the stirrup, now just to pull herself up.

"You do realize we're meant to be stealing these horses?" Van Helsing sighed, "You may want to quicken your pace, swiftly." Van Helsing gathered the rains of his horse and the horse began to stir to life, lifting its head, shaking its mane and chomping on the iron within its mouth. Emma put her hands on the saddle and attempted to pull herself up, she bounced on the floor trying to throw herself up. This was a lot harder then they made it look too! Cursing Emma tried desperately to pull herself up. Van Helsing put his heels to his horse and began to leave without her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Emma demanded still trying to heave herself into the saddle. Van Helsing didn't answer her...but her horse began to trail after him. Emma cursed again grasping hold of the saddle and throwing herself against the beast as he followed Van Helsing's grey.

* * *

"Is anyone in this place who they say they are?" Regina huffed. It seemed ever person she came across had more than one alias or name. The only one she could really trust to be themselves was Emma or Esmeralda, even Abberline and Phoebus. Dodger was a straight enough person-he may steal but Regina didn't think he had the nerve to lie to anyone. Kida and Esmeralda were watching each other now. Seemed they had more in common then they'd thought. Regina cast a look to the kitchen.

"Jekyll," She called loudly. The man slowly appeared through the doorway, hands clutched one another, eyes downcast and shoulders slumped. "Seems you have some explaining to do." Jekyll shifted uncomfortably carefully avoiding the eyes of everyone in the room.

"I admit...I may have taken that alias when I was deemed a murderer. Van Helsing was hunting me, the law also. What else was I to do?"

"Not lie to me!" Kida snapped loudly, her eyes growing wet now.

"I never meant to hurt you!" Jekyll retorted. "I found work at a museum. I remained there for some time happily living away from the eyes of the law and whoever else sought me. I actually gained a great love for cartography and linguistics."

"So you changed who you were just like that?"

"I didn't have much success in my last life, Regina. I wanted a fresh start," Jekyll pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately I was discovered and set to be arrested...but due to the intervention of an old family friend, a man known as Preston Whitmore, I was offered a choice. Aid in an expedition to the supposed city of Atlantis in exchange for a pardon for my crimes committed."

"It was all for selfish gain?" Kida cast her eyes to Jekyll. Finally the man lifted his head and studied her.

"I can never apologize enough for what I have done."

Kida rose from her seat. "You used me-and my people. They suffered and died because of you! That makes you a murderer 'Milo'. You wanted to run away from being Hyde-but you're a monster just like him!" Kida rose from her seat, "I wish I'd never met you." Kida's face was boiling with tears but she attempted to stay strong as she fled the room, rushing to the upper floors. Regina sat uncomfortably. Esmeralda looked to Jekyll, gave a faint smile, before rising and following the woman up the stairs. Regina shifted after a long silent moment and looked to Jekyll. It was Jekyll who decided to speak first.

"I never meant for any of it," He mumbled, tears in his own eyes.

Regina rose from her seat and shrugged her shoulders, "We've all done things we can't make better, that at the time seemed like a good idea but you have to stop and think of the consequences Jekyll. I never did. Never stopped to pay attention to those around me and look at me-do I have a happy ending?"

"I'm my eyes...I believe you do."

"What?"

"You have a home that you can call your own. You have friends and a son that loves you, Regina. People that would do anything for you. Do you not call that a happy ending?"

"I..." Regina began but her words failed to leave her.

"Exactly. You achieved it all with your evil half too...I can't even achieve it with my evil half evicted from my body." Jekyll turned now and skulked back toward the kitchen pulling the glasses from his face and brushing at the tears.

* * *

"Why did the mayor invite you to an opera?" Henry asked carefully.

"The mayor happens to be a good patron of my little business," Mrs. Lovett admitted.

"The mayor...as in Mayor Hyde?"

"Yeah. That's him."

"Mrs. Lovett...who am I?" Henry took a careful step back.

"Don't worry love, ain't nothing going to harm you," Mrs. Lovett rounded the counter the rolling pin still clutched in her hands. She extended a hand to him urging him back toward her.

"Mrs. Lovett who am I?" Henry asked again.

"You're Henry Mills. Now stop all this nonsense. These pies don't bake themselves."

"Mrs. Lovett...I don't believe I never told you my second name."

Mrs. Lovett stopped her advance now and looked to him wide-eyed. Henry rushed toward the main door of the shop and attempted to pull the door open. Locked. Mrs. Lovett heaved another sigh. Cursing Henry spun and ran to the door that he had entered, it led out into the yard below the wooden stairs. A silhouette appeared on the far side before the door itself crashed open revealing Mr. Todd. The man watched him carefully, a razor was in the grip of his left hand.

"What's all this?" Todd growled looking to Mrs. Lovett.

"You work for Hyde," Henry looked to Todd.

"Who told you that?"

"I figured it out. You received invitations to the opera-from Hyde. Why would you have been invited you're just a barber!"

"Oh no, lad. I'm much more than that. I'm Hyde's executioner. I dispose of the people that know too much, that begin to regain those memories of your little hometown. You're all here to stay."

"Not a chance," Henry lunged forward at Todd. The man didn't even so much as twitch at the teen's lunge. Henry felt a force clatter into the base of his skull from behind. He dropped quickly, vision swimming, peering over his shoulder to see Mrs. Lovett with a bloodied rolling pin. He could feel a small trickle of blood leaking down his neck.

"Great, what do we do now?" Mrs. Lovett snapped looking to Todd, "He wasn't supposed to find out yet."

"Bring him up," Todd hissed in response.

"Mr. T you can't be serious."

"If you won't, I will." Todd reached down to Henry and grasped hold of him by the scruff of his neck. Henry attempted to swat him away only to be pulled from the shop and toward the stairs around the side. Todd forced him up the steps. He tripped ungracefully on the wooden boards as he was dragged and forced. Todd was a lot stronger then he looked. Mrs. Lovett was emerging from the shop after them hissing at Todd.

"He'll have your head if you put a mark on him!"

Henry tried to shove at Todd again only to have the razor pressed to the back of his neck. The silver was so sharp Henry felt the breath of the silver as it drifted dangerously close to his neck. Todd finally managed to force him to the top of the stairs. Was it too big a drop to just throw himself over the edge? Henry dared a quick look. Possibly too much and with all the tables and chairs below where would he end up? Mrs. Lovett had stopped to peer around the dark streets making sure no one was watching. It had dropped into the early hours of night. Everyone was in their homes now. Aside the drunks and homeless.

"Mr. T!" Mrs. Lovett snapped again quickly reaching the top of the stairs. Henry felt his body shoved through the door to the barber room. Managing to keep his balance he searched for a weapon, anything. The razors were too far away. He looked to his right, a teapot just about to boil over on a stove. Is that why the room was so bare? Less chance for people to fight back? Henry took his chance and snatched at the teapot spinning and bringing the teapot in a wide arc around him. Todd was quick enough to avoid a hit. Mrs. Lovett, who had just entered, was not. The teapot crashed roughly into the woman's jaw with a thick and unyielding _thwack_. The woman spiralled to the side with a shrill scream. The water from the pot splashed across the floor steaming as it hit the chilled wood. Trails of the water leaked onto Henry's hand and forearm scalding him instantly. His grip on the teapot was forced to loosen and it clattered to the floor. Todd leapt on him now. Dragging him to the chair at the room's centre. Henry was tossed into the chair, the leather strap hanging from the right slapped across his chest and fixed to the other side of the chair. Leather straps were forced around his wrists strapping them to the armrests. Todd stepped back now and looked at Henry.

"Fuck Hyde! Go on Mr. T..." Mrs. Lovett's voice drifted from the doorway. Henry dared a glance in her direction. Her jaw was heavily swollen on the right hand side, bloody gashes, deep cuts and scalds coated her face, her jaw broken. Her words were slurred but Henry could make them out. She crossed the room to where Henry was fixed in the chair. Her eyes took on an even darker appearance as she studied him before looking to Todd.

"Make him a pie," She snarled clutching her jaw. A pie...that would mean...Henry looked to Todd who brandished the razor.

* * *

The horses hooves clattered over the cobbled streets as they continued forward. Emma had finally managed to pull herself into the saddle, rather ungracefully. She'd know for future to just get a box and stand on it. She kept her eyes on Van Helsing's white animal, it seemed to be the only light in the streets, aside from the faint light that drifted through the window panes. Everyone seemed to be finally asleep. It did make things considerably easier for them without having to watch for any police. They had weaved through the streets as quickly as time would allow them too. Emma just hoped when they got there that she could finally retrieve Henry and bring him back to the townhouse and then she wouldn't allow him to leave her sight again. What a foolish idea it had been to send him away with The Evil Queen. What had she been thinking? He'd hate her for it. The horse beneath her shook its mane, sending snow spiralling into the dark air around them. Curse this awful weather-to top it all off. It made things seem so much bleaker. Van Helsing's horse ahead of her flicked its tail-you couldn't tell if that animal had been snowed on or not. It all just blended in. They continued on through the streets but after a moment Emma began to smell...something horrendous. What was it? It smelt like burning...she didn't know what would burn and make that smell. Emma cast her eyes to Van Helsing he must have smelt it to his white horse came to an abrupt stop. Emma rode to his side.

"What is that?"

"Flesh."

"What?"

"Burning flesh."

"Who the hell is burning flesh?" Emma scowled.

"We must hurry," Van Helsing nodded again putting his heels to the barrel of his horse and trotting forward. Emma quickly followed him. They trotted, ducked and forced their way through the streets. They had to be getting close now...right? After another long moment of continuing through the streets Emma finally saw a small white plaque on a wall the words 'FLEET STREET' painted in black bulged out at her. Both horses finally drew to a halt. A shop stood ahead of them, its windows faintly lit with candles. Van Helsing swung down from his horse and stepped carefully toward the front door of the establishment. The stench in the air was thicker now, almost choking. Emma could have vomited. She watched silently as Van Helsing approached the door and presented a heavy knock on its surface. Emma studied the large golden letters on the front of the building. 'MRS LOVETTS'. On either side of the name were the words 'MEAT PIES'. What kind of meat? Didn't smell like beef or chicken around here that was for sure. Van Helsing hammered his fist on the door again. Nothing. He began to wonder and peer through the windows.

"Guess no one's home," Emma sighed. Convenient. Hadn't Dodger said this was the place? Emma wasn't leaving until she had searched the place. A scream shattered the air a moment later. Emma felt her heart skip a beat and nearly stop dead, her blood ran cold.

"Henry?!" She shouted loudly. Van Helsing spun away from the door and darted around the building toward the stairway that ran up the side. Emma swung down from her horse and sprinted forward following the man up the stairs. Van Helsing was first to enter the attic room. What Emma saw made her blood freeze. Henry sat bound to a barber's chair by thick leather straps. Two people were stood over him, one a woman the other a man. The woman was skinny, gaunt and had wild hair. Her face was bruised and bloodied, her jaw cocked to one side. The man was no better with shadowed eyes, dark hair with a streak of white and just as pale and skinny as the woman. Henry turned his head at their arrival a thick slice on his neck just below his ear about two inches long. Van Helsing was the first to react. He reached beneath his coat and produced a small blade hurling it forward through the air. It pierced into the man's hand. Instantly the razor was dropped and the man let out a irritated roar. The woman spun and snatched the razor off the floor bolting forward toward Emma.

"Mom! Van Helsing!" Henry cried in relief. Van Helsing launched across the room and descended on the man. The man had scurried to the right to a table and snatched another silver razor from a small box. Emma focused her attention on the woman who screamed and descended on her. The razor was slashed at her. Emma was careful to avoid the strokes of the silver blade. It met air. Not flesh. The woman's jaw was the most off putting thing-she tried to speak but all that came from her mouth were pain ridden yowls. Emma continued to back away from the woman until the back of her legs met a heavy leather trunk. She collapsed back and the screaming woman in front of her slashed again, cutting through the material of Emma's shirt. Emma twisted her body and rolled off the trunk hitting the wooden boards of the floor. The woman kicked out now catching Emma's ribs. Grunting Emma kicked back and send the woman spiralling back against a wall. Emma searched the room for something she could use to fight back.

"Mom! The teapot!" Henry called out. Emma's eyes found the cast iron pot a number of feet away. Scrambling across the floor she snatched hold of it. The gaunt man dropped low and attempted to slash at her with a razor. Emma quickly swung the teapot around. It smashed against the man's chest. It stunned him enough to allow Van Helsing to grab hold of him and toss him easily across the room. The woman raced forward again. Emma scrambled to her feet and, with a loud cry, swung the pot harshly into the woman's already broken jaw. The snap of bone was unmistakable.

"Van Helsing look out!" Henry called. The hunter turned to see the gaunt man lunging for him again. The pair crashed against one another collapsing to the floor and rolling struggling for power. Van Helsing easily had the man overpowered. There was a sick crunch as Van Helsing cracked his fist against the man's jaw with a pair of brass knuckles. Emma's attention was drawn away when the woman rushed again. Emma swung the teapot again and again and again. The woman dropped to the floor now. Turning Emma saw Van Helsing snatch hold of the man's razor. Blood followed by the slumping of a body. Emma tossed the pot aside and rushed to Henry looking at the cut on his neck-it was deep.

"Henry you alright?"

"I'm good," Henry managed to swallow the fear that had once been on his face. Emma gave a faint smile before beginning to work on the straps that fixed him to the chair. She freed Henry's left hand moving to free his right while he unfastened the strap around his chest.

"Mom!" Henry squealed again. Emma spun to see the woman behind her, the razor clutched in her fist.

"Why'd you take Mr. T away from me?!" She screamed. Emma placed herself over Henry. Blood was drawn. It spattered Emma's face in thick warm droplets. Having not even realized her eyes had closed Emma opened them to see the woman drop to her knees. Van Helsing's hand was around her neck, a thin red line appeared through the pale flesh of her neck. The body collapsed to the side. Emma looked to Van Helsing, the razor in his hand bloodied. She nodded her thanks before spinning and finally freeing Henry from the chair. She threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, kid," She felt tears running down her cheeks.

"Me too," Henry responded clutching closely to her. Van Helsing ducked low next to the lifeless body of the woman, wiped the razor clean on her dress before folding it and sliding the razor into the pocket of his trench coat. Rising he peered around the attic room. Emma finally managed to convince herself to release Henry before pulling him to his feet.

"Who the hell were these guys?" Emma looked to the two bodies on the floor.

"Mrs. Lovett and Sweeney Todd," Henry nodded. "They were working for Hyde."

"How?" Van Helsing turned and looked to Henry now.

"Todd said he was Hyde's 'executioner'. Think they were keeping me here on purpose. I figured it out when Mrs. Lovett got tickets to the opera-she said Hyde was a patron of this place."

"Did you say 'opera tickets'?" Van Helsing drew his attention away from the bodies on the floor. Henry glanced to the man and nodded slowly.

"Yeah-Phantom of the Opera? Or something? It's on tomorrow night."

"How many tickets?" Emma asked.

"Two...I think. Why? What's the big deal about the opera?"

"We needed more tickets. Now we have them," Van Helsing gave a relieved sigh. "Henry retrieve the tickets and anything else that may be of any worth."

"Sure," Henry nodded, taking one last look at Mrs. Lovett on the floor before removing himself from the attic and descending down the stairs.

"What do we do with these guys?" Emma asked looking down.

"Leave them. This was a victory on our part. Allow us to let Hyde know we're fighting back."

* * *

His boots crunched and her heels clacked over the wooden boards. Hyde looked around the small attic space. Todd lay in an ungraceful heap beneath the window, Mrs. Lovett at the foot of the barber's chair. Blood was everywhere. The Queen ducked low and picked up a cast iron teapot before setting it back on top of the extinguished stove.

"Well..." She sighed, "This could have turned out better."

"Indeed." Hyde hissed through gritted teeth. First Regina had taken Van Helsing from the hospital, then Emma had reunited with Henry, after that he had managed to ensnare Van Helsing again only for him to vanish from the prison alongside the Atlantean girl and now...this. His two best executioners dead. Hyde sucked in an irritated breath-this wasn't meant to happen. He was meant to win-he was meant to find a happy ending for himself but so far nothing had gone according to plan. The Dark One had lied to him. The spell he had taken in exchange for his knowledge about how to wake up that infernal bastards woman and he was left with a failing spell? The rage began to build. Hyde stalked across the attic to the large window that looked down into the streets. Where were they hiding? What were they planning? Incidents like this could not happen again. Hyde felt the Queen's hands on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about them," The Queen cooed.

"They are ruining my story!" Hyde snarled.

"Your story hasn't even begun yet."

"This is not how is goes!"

"Then maybe I can take your mind off things..."

"You? What can you possibly do?" Hyde glanced over his shoulder to her. A smirk flitted across the woman's red lips and her eyes fluttered.

"What do you want me to do?" The Queen purred leaning forward and nipping at the flesh of his neck. Hyde reached up and snatched a hold of her hair snapping her head back away from him. He studied her a long moment before growling and forcing his lips to hers.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina jerked the door open and rushed down the steps of the townhouse throwing her arms around Henry. Regina clutched the boy close to her feeling an overwhelming sense of relief and joy as a weight lifted from her shoulders. She never wanted to let go. He may have been a teenager now but she had watched this child grow and grow. Never would she not worry about him.

"Mom!" Henry scolded attempting to pull away.

"Are you okay?" Regina asked, refusing to release him.

"Cuts and bruises," Van Helsing muttered as he brushed past them. Regina looked after him, he had a bruising jaw and exhausted expression but otherwise seemed in relatively good shape. Emma was behind, with her hair stuck at odd angles, dirt covered but no physical damage that could be seen. Emma looked to Regina and gave a tired smile.

"I'm fine!" Henry pushed again finally pulling away from Regina. Regina instantly studied the cut on his neck. She scowled at Emma.

"What the hell is this?" She demanded.

"Mom!" Henry slapped her hands away again before gesturing toward the townhouse, "We should get inside." Pushing past the teen shuffled toward the house before ascending the steps and vanishing inside. Turning her eyes to Emma, stood before her, Regina popped her brows in question. What had happened? Emma gave Regina a half smile before stepping past and making for the house. Regina peered around the dawn filled streets. No one had stirred yet, no one had woken. Quickly she stepped back toward the townhouse quickly stepping inside and shutting the world out once more.

The lounge was filled with people now. Henry was sat at the large dining table, Van Helsing had collapsed into a chair next to the fire, his trench coat thrown over the back of the chair. Kida was sat in the opposing chair to Van Helsing her eyes staring at the bruising on his jaw. Emma was sat at the table next to Henry while Esmeralda made to leave the room. Jekyll peered from the kitchen. Esmeralda approached Regina.

"Going somewhere?" Regina cocked a brow at the woman. Her eyes were on her gloved hands unaware of her current path about to collide with Regina. Esmeralda looked up quickly and ducked her head in apology.

"Regina, I'm sorry. I was just on my way out."

"Esmeralda you don't need to leave every time he returns...don't you think you should at least speak with him?"

"I really-"

"Esmeralda you act as though you wronged someone!" Regina sighed, "You've done nothing wrong. Explain what happened, he'll understand."

"That's just it Regina. Of course he'll understand, wholeheartedly."

"And that's a problem?"

"It's not a problem...it's just...part of me wanted him to not be okay about it..."

"You wanted him to fight for you..." Regina knew what Esmeralda was trying to say. Although she was happy in her current life no doubt his reappearance had changed things drastically. Stirred thoughts long forgotten.

"I really must go, Regina. Goodbye," Esmeralda quickly lifted the skirts of her gown and flitted out the door vanishing into the morning sun. Regina looked after her. What it would be like to have two men wholly in love with you...Regina gave a heavy sigh before turning away from the door, some just seemed to have it all.

* * *

Henry produced the envelope holding the tickets from his pocket and set them atop the table. This seemed to be what everyone was after at that moment in time. Henry cast a look to Emma who looked down at the tickets, fanciful black cards written with gold calligraphy ink.

"What's so important about this opera?" Henry looked to Emma who set the invitations down and carefully stowed them back into the envelope from which they had come.

"We know how to stop Hyde...we just need to get out hands on it," Emma replied.

"We do?" Henry cast a look around to Van Helsing, who was rolling the sleeve of his shirt up. The man made no move to respond to Henry so the teen instead turned his attention back toward Regina who had just re-entered the room. She had a faraway look on her face and seemed troubled. Henry decided not to press further into it, for now. His eyes returned to Emma who was looking around the room carefully.

"We can kill Hyde with a gun," Emma responded.

"A gun? Somehow I doubt that's going to work," Henry's brow creased.

"It'll work," Van Helsing spoke up from his place near the fire. Henry spun to face him now. "The gun can kill anything-magic or not. I've used it many times in the past, I have no doubt it will be sufficient in defeating him."

"Great-where's the gun?" Henry peered around searching the dining room for the weapon. There was nothing, aside from what Van Helsing had brought home with him.

"This is where the opera comes into," Emma stood up tall, folding her arms. "There's where we're going to find it. With a man called Javert."

"Ja-what?"

"Javert," Regina corrected. "I'm attending the opera with Dr. Crane-"

"Who?"

"It's tonight. Esmeralda and Captain Phoebus will also be attending but now we can have two more attend."

"Well I need a dress then," Emma sighed.

"No," Van Helsing shook his head.

"No?" Emma scowled. "You don't think I can handle myself?"

"Why do you take offence? I say no because Hyde and the Queen will also be attending. You think it wise to walk in when they will very clearly recognize you? It's one thing to have Regina attend but to have you both would be unwise."

"I don't give a crap," Emma was scowling now. Henry noted the white haired woman staring at him from across the room while Emma began to argue with Van Helsing. Her large blue eyes were not actually staring at him they were fixed on the cut on his neck. He had actually forgotten how sore it was, he reached up a hand and clasped it over the wound. Maybe she didn't like the sight of blood. As he covered it up the woman stood up from her seat and crossed the room muttering before reaching between her breasts and producing a glowing blue crystal on the end of a leather tether. Henry instantly stepped back from her as she approached him. She was tall-like Emma, her face tattooed and hair blistering white. It looked as though she was suffering a terrible case of no sunlight though-her flesh was pale.

"It's alright Henry," Van Helsing nodded to him. Henry cast a look in the man's direction before looking back to the woman.

"It help," She nodded. Henry still remained guarded, no one in this world had treated him the kindest to date. After a moment the woman reached out, snatching his hands away and pressing the edge of the crystal to the wound on his neck. It was cold to the touch, there was a faint searing pain before it all faded away. Henry reached to the wound...but it no longer existed. He stared at the woman who merely gave a small smile before retreating back to the fire place.

"Kida," Van Helsing spoke up now. Her attention turned to the hunter now. "We'll need your help in this matter."

"Me?" The girl squeaked.

"Regina-I need a gown."

"Where do you expect me to get one?" Regina snorted.

"A market may be a good starting point. How long until Dodger returns?"

"I'm not sure," Regina shook her head. The boy had left hours previous in order to obtain some disguises they boys would need. After all it was they who were going to do the honours of retrieving the gun. There was a knock on the door. Everyone ceased speaking. Regina spun and looked to the door.

Marching down the hallway she heaved the heavy wood open again. Dr. Crane stood on the step, dressed in an impeccably tailored suit, a half cape hung over his left shoulder, a top hat and cane in his white gloved hands. His dark hair was swept back away from his face, his green eyes stared at Regina from behind the glasses on his nose.

"Crane?" Regina cocked a brow. "You're here early."

"Indeed Miss. Mills, may I come in?"

Regina stepped aside to allow him entrance. He swept past and the faint aroma of tobacco and old wood filled her senses. Well he had certainly gone to every expense. Crane swept down the hall before striding into the lounge. Regina followed. He was charming in his own way...she supposed.

Crane set the top hat and cane down on a lingering chair, sweeping the cloak from off his shoulder before looking to everyone gathered in the room.

"In regards to tonight, we must make concrete plans about how this will play out. We won't be able to make any form of movement until after the opera itself."

"You mean we have to actually watch it?" Emma groaned.

"It is a good spectacle, Miss. Swan. You may enjoy it," Crane gave a small smile.

"We have more tickets," Van Helsing growled from near the fireplace. Crane's attention turned to the man and raised his brows.

"You do? How on earth have you managed that? It was a very closed event."

"Thank Mr. Todd and Mrs. Lovett when they arrive at the mortuary."

"My, my. You managed to kill Hyde's executioners? He will be most displeased."

"Screw him," Henry piped. Crane's attention turned to the young teen before looking to Emma and Regina in turn.

"I can only assume this is your boy?"

"Yes," Regina nodded.

"Hmm..." Crane mused before spinning to face everyone once again. "After the opera itself will be a ball, this is where we should probably make our move and try and retrieve the gun. Everyone who attended the opera will of course attend the ball afterward, hence why I asked for your best dress," Crane looked down over his glasses to Regina.

"I've got that covered," Regina nodded.

"A ball?" Emma groaned.

"Yes. The boy's, Dodger and his rabble, have gone to...obtain..some dress so they may pose as waiters. This will give them a chance to get close to Javert and, God willing, retrieve the gun."

"We can't just rely on the boy's," Van Helsing stirred now rising from his seat near the fire and approaching the table, "We should cause a distraction amidst everything else."

"I'm gathering you want to attend with these extra tickets then?" Crane's brow creased.

"That I do," Van Helsing gave a faint smile now. Crane heaved a heavy sigh before rubbing his brow.

"So be it," Crane waved his hand.

"Don't do anything stupid," Regina warned eyeing Van Helsing. He cocked a brow but nodded none the less.

* * *

The opera house was abuzz with ladies and gentlemen of high society. Carriages lined the street people departing from their shells in gowns of upmost splendour. Regina noted Crane's hand extend to her and aid her down from the carriage steps. Regina grasped the skirts of her gown and gave the doctor a faint smile as he helped her. The gown swept down behind her. Regina cast a look over her shoulder to their driver. Jekyll.

"Good evening," Jekyll nodded, tipping his flat cap before snapping the reins against the horses and trotting away. Regina peered from behind the mask studying the people that flocked into the theatre. Women and men in the finest of gowns and suits. Masks covered everyone's faces making it hard to tell who was who...not that she knew many. Taking Crane's arm the man led her up the wide steps to the entrance of the building. The building was masterfully built and a perfect example of Victorian architecture. Great stone statues of angels lined it's walls, carved into the stone. Flamed torches hung from the white stone surface illuminating the street. Great posters hung and fluttered in the wind showing the opera of choice. The Phantom of the Opera. Regina carefully climbed the steps next to Crane.

"Are you alright?" Crane spoke quietly.

"Yes," Regina nodded. Her face was covered with a mask, no one could tell it was her.

"Just remain calm, everything will be alright so long as we play our part."

"I know."

"In the meantime, do try and enjoy yourself."

Enjoy herself. Of course. That would be easy it was only their entire future resting on the outcome of the night. She turned and surveyed the lobby of the theatre as they entered the large lobby. It was teaming with people, nobles and servants. Waiters strode through the crowd with golden trays filled with glasses of champagne, others with trays of food. The architecture inside matched the outside-glorious gilded walls of gold and painted elegantly with hand painted murals. A large crystal chandelier hung over head illuminating the entire lobby in a faint warm light. Regina straightened her midnight colored gown, her curled hair framed her masked face, she toyed with the gloves that covered her hands and arms. Where was Esmeralda?

"Take your coat, sir?" A voice piped. Crane swung his cloak from his shoulder and top hat before extending it to the nearby waiting lad. Regina spun to see it was Dodger. The young lad had his dark hair swept back from his face, he was clean and dressed in an elegant suit to match the staff of the theatre. He looked...clean and kempt for once. Dodger retrieved the cloak and top hat, giving Regina a brief wink before spinning and striding through the crowd once more. Of course they weren't to know each other.

"We have friends here," Crane reassured her pulling the white gloves from his hands.

"Because that makes it all better," Regina said sarcastically as Crane extended his arm once more. Regina looped her hand around the crook of his arm. They began to wonder through the crowd, Regina snatched a glass of champagne from a passing tray taking a long gulp from the glass. Crane's cane tapped the floor as they walked. Crane would pause every so often to speak with some of the other patrons in the lobby. Regina played her part well as his mistress for that evening. Though it had been some time she knew how to address nobility, knew every word to say and when to say it, every compliment to pay. They wondered the crowd again. Regina paused as they approached an auburn haired man who surveyed the lobby.

"Inspector Abberline," Crane nodded, ducking his head in respect. Abberline spun, arms folded behind his back, gaze faraway and scrutinizing. Crane lifted a hand to his mask and pulled his own mask away briefly allowing the policeman to see his face.

"Ah! Doctor Crane," Abberline nodded. "Enjoying your evening?"

"I don't care much for these events but when asked I must oblige by attending."

"As must we all," Abberline sighed.

"Allow me to introduce my mistress, Lady Harker." Crane gestured to Regina next to him. She stooped into a low curtsey but didn't remove her mask.

"Lady Harker?" Abberline seemed surprised. "Forgive me I wasn't aware you had returned to London after the trouble you had, though I would have expected you to attend with Mr. Harker...?"

"Quite alright, Inspector. No need to focus on the past is there?" Regina shook her head, waving her hand dismissively.

"Past? I wasn't aware you and Jonathan had separated."

"A messy incident, no time to dwell on it now."

"I'm sorry to hear it." Abberline turned his attention to the patrons in the lobby once more.

"Unfortunate circumstances, Mr. Harker's loss was my gain," Crane chuckled sliding the mask back across his face.

"Forgive me, Inspector, what is the cause for all the police presence?" Crane extended his arm again. Regina took it readily again.

"Nothing to worry about, Doctor, there is nothing to fear. Everyone is quite safe."

"Indeed-but why the presence?"

"It was at request of Mayor Hyde, as I said nothing to fear."

"Of course," Crane nodded. "In that case, Inspector, enjoy the remainder of your evening."

"And you, Doctor Crane. Lady Harker," Abberline nodded to both in turn. Crane turned away now beginning through the crowd once more. It was hard to pinpoint any of their friends in the crowd. Esmeralda and Phoebus were nowhere to be seen. Van Helsing had not even left the townhouse by the time Crane had collected her from the house. Regina studied the lobby once more before casting a look to Crane.

"So Hyde has brought police..."

"Bastard," Regina growled. Did that mean Hyde knew they would be here? That was the uncomforting thought plaguing the back of her mind now. Her eyes caught sight of Dodger flitting through the people claiming cloaks and hats, snatching what he could while he could. She wanted to march up to him and tell him to cut it out but...at the end of it all she wasn't supposed to know him. She kept her head level and proceeded to follow Crane as he made his rounds about the lobby. After an hour of greeting, speaking and the opera was finally announced to be beginning. Relief had swept over Regina. This was turning into a long night.

* * *

Emma had finally been allowed entrance into the back of the theatre by Dodger. He had swiftly departed again whispering of the unguarded treasures that would feed him and his boys for over a year. Emma had left him to it. Henry had crept behind the scenes earlier in the night. Esmeralda had the time to find another gown for Emma in the hopes she may blend in with the others once the ball took place. After Van Helsing had allowed her to attend. What was the worst that could happen? Besides she was hardly going to sit at home and wait. She swept past another grown of slim dancing girls before finding a door. Pulling it open she discovered it was only a set piece. Crap. She stepped through none the less and continued on, past sets pieces, decorations, a horse, people and a lot of rigging connecting to the ceiling. The music from the opera was drowning all other sounds out, a woman sang beautifully from the stage but Emma didn't have time to stay and listen to any of it. She found another door, prayed it was real, and pulled it open. It led to a small side room. Quickly shutting herself in the room Emma swung the gown from over her shoulder and looked at it. A crimson colored gown with black and gold accenting. Esmeralda sure had a wardrobe. Quickly Emma pulled the gown around her, sucked her waist in with the corset and pulled her hair down. Shaking it out she allowed it to lie on her shoulders. Her makeup had already been completed. Lifting the mask from out of her bag she placed it carefully over her face fastening the ribbon behind her head before covering the ribbon with her hair. It would have to do. Looking to the bag she had brought with her she drew out an invitation. It was for a Sibyl Vane. Miss. Vane. Okay-that's how she would have to introduce herself. Sliding the invitation into a pocket...only to realize there was none in the gown Emma paused. Now she cursed the decision not to bring a bag with her, well a handbag anyway. Cursing she had to relent and stuff the invitation between her squeezed breasts. She paused. She felt cold. As though every ounce of warmth had seeped from her bones in a mere second. Everything was eerily quiet...even though there was an opera in the main hall. Emma spun and looked over her shoulder toward the doorway. No one and nothing. She hated this world, it was a seedy and depraved place and even someone like her never felt safe...perhaps because it was all on Hyde's terms. Standing tall and rolling her shoulder's back Emma strode forward. As soon as she stepped from the small side room all the noise slowly grew and returned, the cheer and clapping of people, the rush to change stage as the curtains dropped. Emma crept through it all, keeping her head low and moving toward the side of the stage, carefully she would make her way into the auditorium.

* * *

The opera had drawn to its end. The curtains swept down concealing all as a loud round of applause erupted. Regina could admit quality when she saw it. She joined the crowd as they clapped. Crane was happily stood next to her when the actors remerged from behind the curtains to take their bow. Regina had noted Hyde and the Queen in one of the viewing boxes to the left, the best seat in the house no doubt. He had watched the opera unflinchingly, never taking his eyes from the stage, a smug look on his pallid face. Was this what he wanted to live in this world, like a god? Regina's mind wondered back to before any of this..back to when she had cast the dark curse and what it had meant for everyone around her. She had done the exact same thing, taking everyone's happiness away in exchange for her own. She had been exactly the same. They returned to the large lobby once more only to be escorted into a large ball room to the left of the theatre. Already it was filled with people, a great fountain stood at the room centre with water spouting from a fish's mouth on the top. Performers were hidden the mass of people, jugglers, a contortionist on a table, a fire breather was to the right. The ladies and men swept around the room dancing. A man zipped past them on a unicycle a tray of drinks in his hand. It was grand-Regina would give Hyde that...there was a feeling that perhaps the queen had more to do with this part of the evening...it all in her taste. A woman was singing a slow tune from atop a small stage to the rear of the hall, a full orchestra behind her.

"Hyde spared no expense," Crane noted.

"You think all these people are his lackeys?"

"Undoubtedly. He is the mayor after all."

"Sounds familiar," Regina mumbled.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing. Crane do you see Javert?"

Crane took a moment to assess the surrounding of the great hall. "Not as of yet."

"Where is he?" Regina searched the room looking for a man that matched the description. Tall, military dress and with a face of stone. Regina noted a couple spinning their way around the hall, her gown was flourishing around her, they were in perfect sync and seemed to be drawing many on lookers. The woman had flowing white hair, a gown of blush pink swirled around her, the man was tall, his top hat cocked to the side in an elegant suit of black accented with gold. The couple spun their way around the room before coming to a halt in front of Regina and Crane.

"I see you can still play the part of high society," Crane nodded ducking his head in respect. "Mrs. Lovett, my dear, you look astounding." Crane bent low into a bow and reached out taking her hand and placing a kiss to the back of her white gloves. Kida swept down into a curtsey for him.

"You can dance?" That was the only thing Regina could think of to say. Van Helsing turned his masked face to her, his mask was all black with only gold accents and ribbon to match his suit.

"You sound surprised, Lady Harker," Van Helsing swept into a low bow in front of her, repeating the movements made by crane. Regina curtsied in response. Van Helsing and Kida would hardly be recognized. Where were his guns? Where were her tattoos? Kida's mask was decorated with red bleeding roses, her bright eyes peering from behind eagerly. The orchestra slowed their music now and changed to a dark enchanting sounding waltz.

"Have you located Javert?" Van Helsing asked looking to Crane.

"Not as of yet," Crane shook his head.

"He's all we need."

"Dance, with me," Kida pulled on Van Helsing's arm again. He cast the girl a look before nodding. He placed a hand on her shoulder, sighing heavily before leading her away once more. Regina watched them go. They made an elegant yet feral pair.

"Let's not just waste the evening then, we'll have more chance of locating Javert if we move," Crane extended a hand to her. Regina cast him a look.

"You want to dance?"

"Van Helsing has the right idea, he'll be able to see more of the room by dancing will he not?"

Regina cocked a brow before slowly raising her hand and slipping it into Crane's. He swept her around, putting a hand on her shoulder before they set away sweeping into the many couples that too engaged on the floor.

* * *

Emma flattened her dress and lifted another glass to her lips and guzzling on the liquid within.

"Should they have ordered more champagne?" A voice chilled her from behind. Emma paused and turned slowly her eyes falling on Inspector Abberline. He narrowed his eyes when her eyes met his. "What are you doing here, Miss. Swan?" Abberline hissed again.

"My name is Sibyl Vane-"

"Don't play that with me-you may have fooled the others but I know you are trouble Miss. Swan."

"I don't know what you mean, Inspector." Emma persisted.

"What is your business here? Tell me before I have you escorted from the hall?"

"Okay. Fine," Emma growled, "I'm here to speak with a man called Javert-if you _must_ know."

"Why? Why on earth do you have business with him? At a ball no less?" Abberline rubbed furiously at his brow. "Miss. Swan you were supposed to be staying with Captain Phoebus were you not?"

"..yeah.."

"You know your name is on Jack the Ripper's list of victims-"

"Is that why you're here? Is Jack here?"

"No! Don't be absurd. Stop changing the subject!"

"Inspector I do believe I've seen him-"

"I beg your pardon?!"

"I noted a man-all in black with a trench coat and tophat in one of the theatre viewing boxes."

"Miss. Swan-"

"It's a slim lead but think of it Inspector. Where would Jack go looking for female victims?"

"...a ball. Please excuse me, Miss. Swan-do not move! I will be right back."

Emma nodded in response, "Sure."

Abberline rushed away swiftly. Emma herself, swiftly, began through the crowd away from her current position. No need to hang around and wait for Abberline to come back. She needed to locate some of the others-she was looking for Regina dressed in black or Van Helsing dressed in that black and gold ensemble he had. Both should be easily spotted...

* * *

Van Helsing spun again, Kida extended her arm spinning away from him before twisting back toward him as they continued their waltz.

"I don't see him," She whispered. Van Helsing turned his eyes around the new section of hall they had found themselves in. Many couples dancing, some drinking, others talking closer to the walls but none were the man they all sought. Van Helsing growled.

"We'll find him," Kida reassured. "You certainly can dance for such a beast."

"Beast you say?"

"Well...you have that brooding, 'I'm angry' all the time kind of look no?"

"Hmm..."

"See?"

"We haven't exactly met under good circumstance." Van Helsing swept her low before they continued on. "And where exactly do you fit into society?"

"My own," She was grinning behind that mask. "Atlantis. A great city-I was their princess."

"Princess?" Van Helsing raised his brows, "Then shouldn't you be more lady like?"

"What do you call this dancing?"

"A bit unbalanced, in my opinion."

"Excuse me?" She hissed.

"Allow me to assist," Van Helsing paused their turn about the hall, dropping his hand from her shoulder and placing it to her hip pulling her closer. She stifled a squeal.

"Men do not touch a lady there!" Kida scolded.

"Au contraire, your highness. I, as you said, am no man but a beast." Taking firm hold of her hand before moving his feet once more, she followed his movements. They took to the floor once more. Kida's balance did indeed improve now. Van Helsing turned his eyes to the walls of the hall-surely Javert would be lingering somewhere...Hyde. Would he be with Hyde? He noted the many eyes that were being drawn to them now...this is exactly what he wished to avoid. Many were pausing in their own dancing to watch. It did allow him to see clearer now. He spun Kida, she swept away before circling him. She had vanished on his blind side. Where had she gone? He spun to see her emerging on his right. They rejoined again-this time there was no objection to his hand placement. The music was building now. Keep everyone's attention. Van Helsing and Kida swept past a dancing Crane and Regina.

" _I'll keep their attention-find him_ ," Van Helsing hissed to Regina as they passed. Crane and Regina ceased their dance and quickly began to study the hall. Abberline was near the stage, Van Helsing made a point of sweeping past him too. Bastard had him shackled last they met. The music built further. Van Helsing turned attention to Kida before him, she must have forgotten their purpose. Her eyes were fixed on his as the continued. As the music came to an arc he paused taking hold of her hand as she swept low around him before rising again. They quickened their pace. He sent her spiralling across the floor, tucking an arm against his back he stepped forward grasping hold of her corseted body and twisted around her before grasping hold of her waist and lifting her into the air. Her white hair streamed behind her like silk. He held her a long moment before setting her down. She twisted away and fell into a curtsey a number of feet away just as he ducked low into a bow to one another. Applause erupted from the onlookers and many looked on appraisingly whispering and nattering to one another. Van Helsing felt a strange feeling wash over him...he was being admired in society again...like he had once been. It was a bittersweet moment for him...and then he realized he missed it all. He was incredibly good at what he did...but he missed normality.

"Bravo! Splendid performance!" The cold voice shattered his thoughts. Now he realized he didn't miss the normality...he longed for the hunt. "What splendid pair you make..." Hyde was crossing the hall his hands clapping together loudly. Van Helsing rose from his bow and noted Kida's eyes were wide with fear. Van Helsing turned to face Hyde. The man stopped with a foot of distance between himself and Van Helsing.

"To who are we thanking for such a wonderful performance?" Hyde grinned now. Van Helsing quickly swept into another low bow, if Hyde saw his eye they would be foiled.

"Your humble servant," Van Helsing adopted a different tone of voice, a slithery tone much like the barber he had slaughtered, "And executioner. Mr. Todd." Hyde's hand clapped down on his shoulder. Everyone returned to their business now. The orchestra struck a fresh tune, the people resumed their dancing and the chat continued.

"Indeed..." Hyde murmured. "I see Mrs. Lovett has changed her hair...?"

"Women. With all these crates of exotics coming from faraway lands-keeps her happy."

"No need to remind me, Mr. Todd. I'm currently experiencing a situation of similar standing."

Van Helsing rose, folding his hands behind his back, ensuring Hyde was on his right side. Kida had risen and quickly shuffled forward, dropping into a low curtsy before wafting the fan over her masked face.

"Mrs. Lovett...I must say you are looking radiant," Hyde extended a hand. Kida presented her hand to him allowing him to kiss its back.

"Ain't that sweet of you." Kida reached forward with her fan and swatted it against Hyde's face. He seemed, for the first time in a long time, taken aback."Could have said the same, if Mr. T weren't here." She jerked her head in Van Helsing's direction before giggling. Van Helsing had told her how Mrs. Lovett behaved but the ability in which she portrayed the woman could have fooled even him. He was impressed. Kida swept toward Van Helsing now and threw herself against his chest. wafting the fan, clawing at his suit coat. He remained upright. "Ain't that right Mr. T?" Van Helsing opted not to respond now. Hyde looked to them both in turn before nodding.

"Enjoy your evening," Hyde nodded before spinning and striding back across the hall. Kida, instantly straightened her body and heaved a sigh attempting to blow the white hair back from her face. For one her hair was swept back and two her breath would never have made it past her mask.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Have you done this before?"

"No."

"Hmm..."

"What is really the matter?"

"Hyde knew Henry was with Todd...did he not think to even enquire about the boy?"

"You think..."

"He knows we're here." Van Helsing cursed as he watched Hyde's back fade from view. That would be why no one had seen Javert. Hyde either had asked him not to attend or was keeping him hidden until he had dealt with them.


End file.
